


My Beloved is Mine

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Series: Changing our Colors [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Light Angst, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: The continuation of Changing Our Colors... I really recommend reading that first to get to know the AU characters' stories a bit.  This fic begins the morning after Kara and Lena's engagement and will tell the story of their wedding planning, the big day and their honeymoon.In case you haven't read the first fic and you want to just start here this is what you need to know -- Kara is a chef.  She owns the restaurant Chameleon and Winn works with her.  Lena owns L-Corp alone.  Her father is dead and Lex is in jail.  Lillian is around but treats Lena terribly.  Alex works for the FBI.  She lives with Sam, who is CFO of L-Corp and Lena's best friend.  Eliza and Jeremiah are wonderful parents.  Kara's parents died in a car crash and the Danvers adopted her as a child.  She and Alex are very close.  Cat Grant was Kara's mentor when she started work in New York.  Winn dates Eve Tessmacher.  Alex was injured in a shooting and is still recovering but doing very well.  Everyone helped take care of her, especially Sam.  The first fic chronicled Alex and Sam falling in love and eventually moving in together and Lena and Kara falling in love and getting engaged.  The story pics up the morning after their engagement...





	1. The First Morning of the rest of their lives

Kara woke up as the first sunlight filtered into Lena’s bedroom.   She looked over to see Lena sleeping peacefully behind her.  Kara never woke up first but she figured she couldn’t sleep because she was still so excited about the previous night.  The proposal had gone perfectly. 

 

Kara contentedly watched Lena sleep for a few minutes thinking how perfectly beautiful and peaceful she looked.   After a bit Kara carefully slid from under the covers and went to the bathroom.  She brushed her hair and her teeth before deciding to return to bed and relax a little while longer.  When she slid back under the covers Lena opened her eyes slightly and breathed deeply.  Kara moved closer to Lena and Lena snuggled into her body.  She put her head on Kara’s shoulder and draped her arm over her.  Within just a couple of minutes Kara could tell from Lena’s breathing that she had fallen back to sleep. 

 

Kara thought she would be happy if she stayed wrapped up with Lena forever.  Unfortunately about a half hour later she realized that her arm was falling asleep and maybe forever was a little too long for this position.  She tried to shift her arm softly but they were too intertwined.  She heard Lena giggling softly.

 

“You know you could just ask me to move,” Lena said, lifting her weight from atop Kara and smiling softly.

 

“Darn it, I didn’t want to wake you up but my arm is asleep,” Kara answered, sitting up a bit and shaking out her tingling arm.

 

“How do you possibly look so perfect when you wake up?” Lena asked, “You look like your head never touched a pillow.”

 

“Oh, I got up about a half hour ago and cleaned up and brushed my hair,” Kara said, “You looked so beautiful I just wanted to cuddle a bit so I got back in bed.”

 

“Well, I feel a little bit better about squishing you then,” Lena said smiling, “It was your own fault.”

 

“I was perfectly happy until my arm fell asleep,” Kara said.  She leaned forward to kiss Lena but Lena pulled away.

 

“Absolutely not,” Lena said rolling over, “You cannot have perfect hair and fresh breath and kiss me like this.  We are either both gross or both cleaned up!”  She stood and started walking toward the bathroom.

 

“Is that our first marriage rule?” Kara asked grinning.

 

“I think it’s a perfectly legitimate rule,” Lena said, standing next to the bed.  She was naked standing just a couple of feet from Kara and she laughed as she watched Kara’s eyes travel up and down her body.  “I guess from here on out I should remember not to declare marriage rules while naked.  You seem to have lost your train of thought.”

 

Kara laughed as Lena made her way to the bathroom.  Lena came back into the room and opened up one of her drawers to grab out some clothing.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m going to make us some breakfast,” Lena answered.

 

“I’m not ready for breakfast yet,” Kara answered, grinning slyly.

 

“Who is this woman I woke up to today?” Lena asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, “First you wake up before me and now you’re not hungry – what did you do with the real Kara?”

 

Kara laughed and pulled Lena down onto the bed.  She flipped on top of Lena and kissed her deeply.  Lena ran her hands softly up and down Kara’s back as they kissed.  Kara hummed softly and moved her kisses to Lena’s neck and ear.

 

“Recognize me now?” she whispered softly into Lena’s ear before kissing Lena in her favorite spot on her neck.  Lena giggled and she could feel Kara’s smile against her neck.  They stayed in bed for the next hour until they were both fully satisfied then they dressed and moved into the kitchen for breakfast.

 

Kara started the coffee and Lena pulled some eggs out from the refrigerator to scramble.  They moved around each other naturally, stealing glances and smiles as they prepared the food. When the preparations were done they sat and began eating.

 

“So, what do you think we need to decide first?” Kara asked.

 

“Honestly Kara, I don’t feel that strongly about the actual wedding day plans,” Lena said, “I don’t think I ever really believed I would find someone like you, and even if I did I never thought someone like you would love me back.  I’m happy just to be marrying you.  Do you have any ideas?”

 

“I have some ideas of what I want,” Kara said, “but I want you to be involved, too.”

 

“Oh, I definitely want to be involved, I didn’t mean that you should do it alone,” Lena said, “I just meant that I don’t really have a picture in my head of what my wedding should be.”

 

They were both finishing up their breakfast so Kara suggested they move to the couch and grab a laptop and start looking at ideas.  They settled down snuggled together.  As Lena opened up the laptop Kara kissed her softly on her neck.

 

“Kara,” Lena said breathily, “We are never going to get anything done if you keep doing that.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Kara said smiling, “It’s like I’m not physically able to keep my hands off of you this morning.  I’m just so happy you’re going to be my wife.  Wasn’t last night perfect?”

 

“Yes it was,” Lena answered. She leaned over and kissed Kara softly, “Now try and concentrate for just a few moments and let’s figure some things out.”

 

“Ok, fine,” Kara huffed, “What about a timeline?  What are you thinking?”

 

“I would marry you this afternoon if we could swing it,” Lena said.

 

“Me too,” Kara said laughing, “but that’s a bit unrealistic.  I guess we need to decide where we are going to live, too.”

 

“Ok, if I was in a meeting like this at work my head would explode,” Lena said, “We are all over the place.  Let’s pick one topic and stick with it until we make at least one decision.”

 

“Well maybe we should start with permanent living arrangements,” Kara said, “Do you have any strong feelings on that?”

 

“I do.  I think we should get a new place together.  Watching Sam and Alex make their own home caused me a great deal of jealousy,” Lena said, “I want to do that too.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said, excitedly, “I was imagining us finding our place together the whole time we were helping them move in.”

 

“As much as I love their place,” Lena started, “I think I’d rather stay downtown.  You work so late and I hate the thought of you having to make a commute in the middle of the night.”

 

“I agree completely,” Kara said, “Your hours aren’t exactly regular either and I like this area.  I do wish I was a bit closer to the park though.  When I moved here I kind of just found something available close to the restaurant and went with it.”

 

“I did the same thing when we opened up L-Corp,” Lena said, “I agree that closer to the park is better.”

 

“Um, I think that kind of brings us to another topic,” Kara said, “And I don’t mean to change the subject but I think it’s kind of important for all of this planning.”  Kara looked a bit nervous so Lena put the laptop down on the table and intertwined their hands.  She waited for Kara to continue.

 

“The thing is that real estate close to the park can get really expensive,” Kara started.  Lena looked like she wanted to interrupt but Kara kept talking, “I know you have a lot of money, Lena, but I don’t want to feel like I’m not contributing my fair share.  I mean, I do well – like for a normal person.  I just don’t want to feel like I’m sponging off of you.”

 

“Kara, this is something we definitely need to address,” Lena said taking deep breath, “First of all, you are an immensely successful business woman.  I know you are not with me because of my money.  You are a self made woman and that is one of the things I love most about you.”  Lena took another deep breath and picked up her laptop.  She went through a number of security levels until she pulled up her personal financial reports.

 

“Kara, you are going to have to find a way to get past your idea of fair shares,” Lena said, “I started off with a ridiculous amount of money from my father and L-Corp has grown immensely.  I’m going to show you my financial summary sheet right now.  The first section is my personal wealth and investments.  The second section is my stock in L-Corp.”

 

Lena pulled up the summary and Kara looked at the numbers.  Her mouth hung open and she just sat silently for a few moments.  Finally, she looked up at Lena.

 

“Holy fuck,” Kara said and Lena laughed loudly.  Kara didn’t curse very often and Lena was pretty sure she had never heard that phrase leave Kara’s lips.

 

“Lena, I knew you were rich but good god,” Kara said, “I don’t think we could spend that much money if we bought every single thing we wanted every minute of every day for the rest of our lives.”

 

“That’s kind of why I want you to know,” Lena said, “because it’s something that takes a little getting used to.  I don’t even have to think about buying things.  If I want something I just buy it.  Hardly anyone gets to live that way, but I do and now you get to live that way as well. It’s why the philanthropy is so important to me.  It’s the only way I can feel like I am doing something positive with all this money.”

 

“Lena, I want to ask you something,” Kara said, “When Alex got shot and you offered that fund to help her out… was that a real thing or did you start it because of her?”

 

Lena looked down and blushed.  She hoped Kara wouldn’t be upset with her, “I started it for Alex, but it was a really good idea.”

 

Kara shook her head and brought both of her hands up to hold Lena’s face.  She kissed her softly then looked into her eyes and then kissed her again more deeply.  When Kara pulled back from the kiss she sighed.

 

“I love you so much,” Kara said.

 

“Please don’t tell Alex,” Lena said, “That’s the thing about the money - people feel like they owe you something if you use it to help them.  I would never want Alex to feel that way, and I want you to just get over it now.  My money is your money.  When we pick a place to live we can pick whatever we want as long as you can wrap your head around the fact that we are in it together.  What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine.  Do you think you can do that?”

 

“I guess it will take a bit of getting used to,” Kara said, “I certainly can’t compete with those numbers.  I could have 1,000 restaurants and I still wouldn’t even be close.  I understand what you’re saying, Lena.  I want you to know that I still want to grow my business, though.  I get that I don’t need to do it for the money but it’s what drives me.”

 

“Darling, it’s one of the things I love most about you,” Lena said, “You have a passion for your work.  One day you will tire of it and then you can stop but as long as you are doing what you love then I’m happy with it.”

 

“Okay then, I’d like to live very close to the park,” Kara said, smiling widely, “Maybe even in one of those places right along the edge with the balconies?  Every time I walk through the park and see those buildings I wish I lived there.”

 

“I know exactly which buildings you are talking about,” Lena said, “And I think it’s a great location.  I’ll get one of my property people at work to find us some listings.  I’m not sure how long it takes to get into one of those buildings but if we find out then that might help with our wedding timeline.”

 

“I don’t want to wait too long, though,” Kara said, “I can always just move in here if it’s going to be too long for something to open up.”

 

“That sounds like a good backup plan,” Lena said, “I just kind of have this idea of coming back from our honeymoon to spend our first night in our new home together.  I know it’s kind of corny.”

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Kara said, “So which one of us is going to carry the other over the threshold?”

 

“It’s probably best if we don’t attempt that,” Lena said as they both laughed, “I have visions of us splayed out on the floor.  How about we plan to just hold hands and walk in together?”

 

“Yep, that seems like a much better idea,” Kara said, “So, maybe next week we can start work on a new home.  You want to just check out some wedding ideas online today and maybe we can at least get a general idea of what we want to do?”

 

“Sounds good,” Lena said.

 

They sat together in front of the computer for the next couple of hours.  By the time they were ready for lunch they had made some decisions.

 

“I think I’m ready for a break,” Lena said.

 

“Me too,” Kara said, “And I need to head to Chameleon in a couple of hours.”

 

“Let’s just review what we are sure about,” Lena said, “We are going to stay in National City – no destination wedding for sure.”

 

“Yep,” Kara said.

 

“You are going to ask Alex to stand for you and I’ll ask Sam – that one was easy,” Lena said and Kara nodded, “We will both do that tomorrow morning at Sunday breakfast.”

 

“We are going to keep it small,” Lena said, “Pretty much the people from the party last night plus a few additional people from L-Corp and a few people you worked with in New York.”  Kara nodded again.

 

“And finally, you are going to start looking for wedding venues through all your restaurant connections and I’ll get my guy on the real estate,” Lena said, “I think we did pretty well for a first day.”

 

“I do too,” Kara said, “I wish I didn’t have to go to work today but Eve has something going on tonight and Winn needs the night off.”

 

Lena kissed Kara softly, “No worries, Kara, we have the rest of our lives together.”


	2. The Art Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister talks then a spontaneous outing together

Sam walked into the Noonan’s downtown to find Lena waiting in line at the counter.  She let her know what she wanted to order and found a place for them to sit.  Lena was smiling widely as she sat down.

 

“Well don’t you look happy today,” Sam said, “Still glowing from Friday night?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, “Did you know Kara was going to propose?”

 

“I had no idea,” Sam said, “I was just as surprised as you.”

 

“I figured,” Lena answered, “You’re not very good at keeping things from me.”

 

“Well apparently we were all using the same strategy,” Sam said, “Alex knew about Kara and I knew about you.  It all worked perfectly.”

 

“What did Alex say after you guys left?” Lena asked.

 

“She was absolutely thrilled,” Sam answered, “We both were.  It was really something when you pulled out that ring after she proposed.  I bet everyone at that party has been telling the story.”

 

Lena heard her name called and she went and grabbed their food from the counter.  She sat down and they both dug into their breakfasts.

 

“So have you guys made any decisions yet?” Sam asked.

 

“A few,” Lena answered, “I’m going to ask Larry in the property division to help us find a place.  We are going to try to get one of those condos that face the park.”

 

“Those are beautiful,” Sam said, “I hope he can find one available.  Larry’s great at acquisitions.  I bet he can figure it out.”

 

“Everyone has a price,” Lena said smirking, “We’ll find something.”

 

“What else?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, we are definitely staying in town for the wedding,” Lena said, “Neither of us has any interest in a destination wedding.”

 

“I’m glad, I mean I wouldn’t have said anything if you had chosen that route,” Sam said, “But I’m not a big fan of destination weddings.  Plus, this is a great town for a party.”

 

“I agree,” Lena said, “Kara is in charge of finding some venues.  With her connections I’m sure we will be able to find some place we both like.”

 

“You guys have made some good progress for one day of decision making,” Sam said.

 

“One more thing, but this was the easiest decision I’ve ever made in my life,” Lena said, “Sam, will you stand for me?  I mean I guess you’d be the maid of honor, but I’m not asking anyone else.  Hell, you can make your own title if you want.”

 

Sam was smiling from ear to ear, “Of course I will, there is absolutely no chance I would let you pick what to wear for your wedding without me!”

 

Lena laughed, “I don’t want to do any of it without you, Sam.”

 

“Are you going to get all mushy on me, Lena Luthor?” Sam said as she noticed a change in Lena’s expression.

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, smiling softly, “Sam, you are my family.  I love you so much.  I don’t just want you to be a part of this, I need you there.”

 

“Lena, I will always be there when you need me,” Sam said, “Just like I know you will always be there for me.  I’m genuinely so happy for you I feel like I could burst.”

 

“Thank you, Sam,” Lena said.

 

“Now the real question is this,” Sam said, “Do we do a joint bachelorette party?”

 

“Do not embarrass me, Sam,” Lena said, laughing.

 

“No promises there,” Sam answered giggling.

 

************************

 

Alex arrived first and ordered sticky buns and bacon and mocha coffees.  They were waiting for Kara when she arrived.

 

“Oh my gosh, Alex,” Kara said, “You got the best trio ever.  There is absolutely nothing even the least bit healthy on this plate.  It’s perfect!”

 

“It’s my celebration breakfast for you,” Alex said smiling, “All of your guilty pleasures.”

 

“Alex, will you be my maid of honor, actually my only bridesmaid?” Kara asked giddily, “Will you stand for me at my wedding?”

 

“Wow, no foreplay there,” Alex said giggling, “Of course!”

 

“Seriously, how did that question lead your brain to sex, Alex?” Kara asked laughing.

 

“I don’t know, you just jumped right in,” Alex answered, “And that’s where my pubescent mind went.”

 

“You are such a goofball,” Kara said, “And I can’t wait to plan my wedding with you!”

 

Kara told Alex about all of the plans that she and Lena made so far.  She told her that Lena was asking Sam to stand for her that morning as well.  Alex was smiling widely as Kara spoke with excitement about their wedding and their future home.

 

“Can you believe everything that has happened to us in the past year?” Alex asked.

 

“It has been completely crazy,” Kara said, “I could have lived without the shooting part, though.”

 

“You’ve got that right,” Alex said.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked, “I almost forget to ask since you look like you are doing so well.”

 

“I feel really good,” Alex said, “I’m still working to get all of my strength and stamina back, though.”

 

“And work?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, I’m still stuck at the desk for now but at least I’m back to full time,” Alex answered, “it looks like I am going to have to retake the FBI physical fitness test and pass before they are going to let me go back out into the field.”

 

“Do you think you can pass?” Kara asked.

 

“I do, but not yet,” Alex answered, “I’m still working with my physical therapist and I’m thinking of adding a trainer.  The PT is very encouraging that I will be able to do it but she hasn’t given me a firm timetable.”

 

“It sounds like you’re headed in the right direction, Alex,” Kara said, “I’m really proud of you and how hard you’ve worked.  I know it must be super frustrating for you.”

 

“It can be but the rest of my life is going so well I just try to focus on that,” Alex said, “the counseling has really helped with that part.”

 

Kara reached over and squeezed Alex’s hand.   They both ate for the next couple of minutes quietly.

 

“Have you guys discussed a honeymoon?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope, it hasn’t even come up yet,” Kara said, “But I guess we can pick wherever we want.  I think the hardest part will be getting our schedules cleared up.”

 

“I’m sure Winn will help you with that,” Alex said, “And I imagine Lena can coordinate her own schedule for the most part.”

 

“Can I ask you something about you and Sam?” Kara said.

 

“Sure,” Alex answered.

 

“How do you guys handle your finances?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, Sam certainly has way more money than me,” Alex answered, “But for now we have decided to just split everything evenly.  We haven’t really mixed our money.  We bought the apartment 50/50 and we are equal co-owners.  We don’t count every penny though, we just try to keep things pretty even.”

 

“Oh, ok,” Kara answered.

 

“Is that all you are going to say?” Alex asked, “Clearly there’s something behind your question.”

 

“Well, Lena and I talked about money,” Kara said, “And she showed me how much she is worth.  My head almost exploded.” 

 

Alex laughed, “I can only imagine.  You know, Sam owns part of L-Corp.  She’s not nearly as rich as Lena but she’s pretty damn rich.”

 

“Lena says that what’s hers is mine, and I’m kind of okay with it,” Kara said, “Do you think that’s a cop out?”

 

“No way, Kara,” Alex said, “You’ve worked your ass off.  You don’t need her money and she knows it, but that doesn’t mean you guys shouldn’t enjoy the benefits.  Look, it’s clear Lena has plenty of money.  She dresses really nicely and her apartment is incredible but she’s not the kind of person to throw it in your face.  Honestly, she seems way happier when she is spending money on other people than herself.  She was absolutely ridiculous with that suit that she bought for me.  She was having a blast.  And the books for Mom and Dad at Christmas.   And everything she has ever done for you.”

 

“You’re right about that,” Kara said, “She said the philanthropy is the most important thing she thinks she can do with her money.”

 

“Look, I think you’ll be a lot happier just accepting the money part,” Alex said, “There’s really no point in fighting it.  Just accept that you can have nice stuff and still be a good person.  Lena is living proof.”

 

“Okay, I think I can do that,” Kara said, “Do you want to change up sister day and see if Lena and Sam want to meet us somewhere?”

 

“What’s the matter?” Alex asked grinning, “Do you miss your fiancé already?”

 

“Gosh, you’re the first one to use the word fiancé,” Kara answered, “It’s a little weird.”

 

“Get used to it,” Alex said.

 

“I will!  I just think it would be fun for us all to be together today,” Kara said, “I don’t need to get to Chameleon until around four.”

 

Alex dialed her phone and had a quick conversation with Sam.

 

“They’re in,” Alex said, “They were headed to the art market at the park downtown.  I told them we would meet them there.  It’s not far from Chameleon so I figured that would work for you.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Kara said, “You can just hop in my car and come back with Sam.”

 

They walked outside and made the drive downtown.  Since it was Sunday there was very little traffic and it only took fifteen minutes.  They decided to park at Kara’s and walk to the art market.  Alex texted Sam as they were walking and they all found each other at edge of the park.  Kara walked up to Lena and quickly pulled her into a deep kiss.  Sam and Alex looked at each other and laughed.

 

“We could have stayed home if we wanted to watch porn,” Sam said finally.

 

“Don’t be jealous now, Sam,” Lena teased.

 

“Don’t make this a contest,” Sam teased back.

 

“I’m out.  You win,” Kara said immediately, “I do not, under any circumstances, want to be in a contest where I have to watch you two kiss.  I promise no more public displays of affection.  Cross my heart.”

 

They all laughed as they walked together into the art festival.  The weather was lovely.  The sun was shining and the sky was clear, keeping it warm enough that they were all comfortable.   They walked from booth to booth for a while, each pointing out what they liked and disliked.  Sam and Alex talked for a while about buying one piece for their apartment but they weren’t sure so they took the artist’s card with them.

 

“You guys want to grab a drink?” Lena asked, “There’s a bar tent in the center of the park.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Alex answered. 

 

When they arrived there was a string quartet playing.  Kara and Lena ordered white sangria while Alex and Sam opted for mojitos.  They sat at a table and chatted while listening to the music.  They were all having a lovely afternoon.  Lena was watching the string quartet when she noticed a couple that kept glancing toward their table.  She started to get uneasy when she saw them stand and walk toward their table.

 

“Guys, these people walking towards us have been looking at us for a while,” Lena said nervously. 

 

“It’s ok, Lena,” Sam answered immediately, “We’re all here.”  It had been a while since anyone had approached Lena publicly but Sam had witnessed much venom tossed her way during and after Lex’s trial.  She could see Lena’s body tense as the couple approached.  Kara could sense it as well and she immediately took Lena’s hand and pulled her chair closer.  Alex pulled out her badge and placed it on the table.

 

“Excuse me?” the woman asked politely, “Are you Lena Luthor?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Lena answered warily.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you,” she continued, “my husband told me not to bother you but I just had to come over to thank you.”

 

Lena looked shocked.  Kara squeezed her hand gently.

 

“I grew up on the North Bank,” the woman said, “And my parents are still there.  I’ve been looking for a way to try and help out in my old neighborhood.  I saw your press conference the other day and it literally brought me to tears.  I can’t believe someone is finally really doing something to help.  I just can’t thank you enough.  I was wondering if there was a way for a regular gal like me to do something?”

 

 Lena still looked shocked but she managed to find her words, “Right now we are still in the planning phase but I’m sure there will be opportunities for everyone.  Please keep checking in on the website or follow us on social media.  We are going to need the whole community to come together to make this work.”

 

“I will, I promise,” she answered, “And it was really an honor to meet you.  Thank you, again, really.”

 

They turned and walked away.  Lena took a deep breath.  Kara put her arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You might just need to get used to that, Lena,” Sam said, “You deserve it.”

 

“I have to say, I never thought I’d see the day when someone would come up to me in public and say something nice,” Lena said.

 

“Hey Alex,” Kara said nodding to the badge on the table, “Were you planning to arrest them if they were rude?”

 

“No, I was just trying to think of ways to diffuse a bad situation if it did happen,” Alex said, “Really, I didn’t want Sam to get arrested for punching someone.”

 

They all laughed as Sam rolled her eyes at Alex.  They finished their drinks and continued walking through the festival until they visited all the booths.   Sam and Alex wanted to go back to the booth and see the piece of art they liked earlier so they headed back that way.  When they arrived at the booth Kara and Lena decided to sit on a bench while they made their decision.  They chatted for a while and smiled when they saw the artist wrapping up the piece for Sam and Alex.

 

“See, now I’m jealous again,” Lena said, “If we had our place we could be buying something together to hang on our wall.”

 

“Soon enough, my love,” Kara answered.

 

She leaned toward Lena and gave her a quick kiss.  Sam and Alex walked up with the painting, both clearly excited about the purchase.

 

“I thought we weren’t going to have to watch any more kissing,” Sam said.

 

“She has to go to work,” Lena said, “I couldn’t let her leave us without a kiss.”

 

“Yep, I need to get going, but this was really fun,” Kara said.

 

“Maybe we could make this happen more often?” Alex added.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Kara answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be angst. Havent' gone there yet with Lena and Kara but it's inevitable for every couple...


	3. Stronger together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have thier first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. I didn't want to leave it as a cliffhanger. I always promised a happy ending and that is where this story will always go, but life has its bumps.

A couple of weeks passed by quickly.  Kara and Lena mostly got back into their regular routine while squirreling away time to take care of their wedding and home planning.  Kara talked to a number of restaurants and other venues around the city and narrowed down the list.  Lena talked to her property manager every few days as he sought out available properties for their future home.  They both found themselves looking at weddings dresses and ideas online in their spare moments. 

 

Monday afternoon was spent together as usual.  They had a nice outdoor lunch at a Mediterranean café.  They went for a long walk through the park before returning to Kara’s apartment.  They spent the next hour working on the New Hope project.  The board was meeting on Friday and Lena wanted to keep the momentum going to break ground soon.  When they were done with the New Hope plans the discussion turned back to the wedding.

 

“We haven’t gone over an invitation list,” Kara said, “Want to work on that?”

 

“Sure,” Lena said, “I guess we really need to get our numbers straight before we book a venue anyway.”

 

They sat and wrote out a list.  They started with family and friends and then moved on to professional connections that they felt close enough to invite. 

 

Just as they were wrapping up the list Lena spoke, “I guess I’ll have to invite Lillian.”

 

“What?” Kara asked angrily.

 

Lena was immediately taken back by Kara’s tone.

 

“I mean she’s going to hear about it somehow and I don’t need her showing up and making a scene,” Lena said firmly, “It’s easier having some control over the matter.”

 

“There’s no way we are inviting that woman to our wedding,” Kara answered loudly, “The last time she showed up somewhere she attacked you, Lena.”

 

“I’m aware of that,” Lena answered.   Her voice was flat and her jaw was set, “I was there.”

 

“No way, this is not negotiable,” Kara said angrily, “She doesn’t approve of us and she is horrible to you.  She is not invited to our wedding.”

 

“It’s not negotiable?” Lena said, her voice rising, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means she is not invited.  Period,” Kara answered just as loudly.

 

“So if I want to invite her then the wedding’s off?” Lena said, “That’s what you want?”

 

Kara just stood glaring at Lena.

 

“Ok, fine, you want an ultimatum, then you win,” Lena said flatly, “No wedding.”  She grabbed her purse and walked out slamming the door behind her.

 

Kara just stood there stunned.  She couldn’t believe what just happened.  It didn’t seem possible that Lena walked out.  Kara sat on the chair behind her and put her head in her hands.

 

********************

 

Sam and Alex were sitting at their apartment happily snacking on some guacamole and watching a movie when a text came through Sam’s phone.

 

_Lena:  I need you.  Can you come to my apartment?_

 

Sam showed Alex the text.

 

_Sam:  Sure, where’s Kara?_

_Lena:  We had a fight.  It’s bad._

_Sam:  I’ll be right over._

 

Sam showed Alex the rest of the exchange.

 

“Do you want to call Kara?” Sam asked as she grabbed her purse.

 

“Nope, I’ll drop you at Lena’s and go see her,” Alex said, “She’s not going to answer the phone.  I know how she is when she gets angry.  Let’s see if we can both talk them down.”

 

 

********************

 

Sam walked in and found Lena curled up on her couch crying.  She walked over and pulled her into a hug and let her cry it out for a while.  Lena finally got control of her emotions.  She grabbed some tissues and wiped her face.  Sam walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.  Lena sipped the water for a couple of minutes.  Sam just waited for her to talk.

 

“Kara and I were doing our invite list,” Lena said, “I told her I needed to invite Lillian and she completely lost it.  She said no and I wanted to explain but she got so angry and then she said it was not negotiable and I completely lost it. She didn’t care what I had to say, she just said that it was final.  I told her that if she was going to give me an ultimatum then the wedding was off and I left.”

 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Sam answered.

 

“Yes, it did,” Lena said, taking another sip of water and snuggling back into Sam’s arms.  They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Sam spoke.

 

“Lena, I don’t want to defend the way Kara handled things today because she clearly did a very bad job,” Sam said, “But I might have lost my way a bit if I were in her position.”

 

“You wouldn’t have just cut me off like that,” Lena said, “you would have at least talked to me about it.”

 

“I don’t know what I would have done, but it doesn’t matter,” Sam said, “I’m not in love with you.  Lena, think about it – Lillian has been around twice in the year that you and Kara have known each other.  Both times left you a mess.  Both times she was horrible to you.  Last time she physically assaulted you in front of all of us.  I don’t like the way that Kara handled things today but I understand where she is coming from.  She wants to protect you, Lena.”

 

“She doesn’t protect me by treating me like a child,” Lena snapped.

 

“Lena, take a deep breath,” Sam said, pulling her in closer, “Think about this before you answer.  How would you feel if someone treated Kara the way Lillian has treated you?”

 

Lena sat quietly for a few moments.  Sam could feel the tears trailing onto her shoulder.

 

“I would hate anyone who treated Kara that way,” Lena said.

 

“And you would want to protect her,” Sam said, “You need to take a moment and try to understand why Kara got so upset.  And Lena, it sounds like you just said Lillian was invited - maybe if you had asked Kara to talk about how to handle Lillian it might have gone better, and maybe you shouldn’t have walked out so quickly.”

 

“I guess I just didn’t expect her to react the way she did.  I didn’t see it coming,” Lena said.

 

“One more thing, Lena,” Sam said, “I’m guessing the whole invitation thing probably has her a bit emotional about missing her parents.  I’m sure it is difficult for you as well.  Sweetie, I’m not blaming anyone.  I just understand bringing a whole lot of baggage into a relationship.  It isn’t always easy.”

 

“What should I do now?” Lena asked.

 

“You should cry it out and then calm down,” Sam said, “And eventually you need to sit down with Kara and work this out.”

 

*************************

 

Alex knocked on Kara’s door.  There was no answer so she sent Kara a text.

 

_Alex:  Open the door or I’ll use my key_

 

She heard footsteps coming toward the door.  Kara opened it then turned and walked away from Alex.  When she got across the room she turned and crossed her arms and glared at Alex.

 

“What? Did Lena tattle?” Kara asked angrily, “Did you come over here to tell me how horrible I am?”

 

“I have no idea what happened,” Alex sighed, “Do you need to yell at me for a while before you can have an adult conversation?  I can sit here and take it if it makes you feel better.”

 

Kara flopped back down into the chair and put her face back into her hands.  Alex walked up behind her and massaged her shoulders for a few minutes.  Kara finally relaxed back into the chair and Alex sat down beside her.

 

“What happened, Kara?” Alex asked.

 

Kara recounted the conversation to Alex.  She told her everything just as it happened.  When she finished Alex took a deep breath.

 

“Wow, that’s bad,” Alex said.

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara answered, “I already knew it was bad.”  Alex reached over and rubbed Kara’s back.

 

“Kara, I totally understand why you lost your shit,” Alex said, “I wouldn’t want that bitch at my wedding either – but you completely screwed up with the whole ‘not negotiable’ part.  That’s really not okay.”

 

“So you’re taking her side?” Kara asked.

 

“Seriously, Kara, when you get angry you revert to a twelve year old,” Alex said firmly, “You need to stop with the blame and the snap judgments and grow up.  If you want a relationship with the person you love you don’t get to just have your way because you say so.  I have no idea why Lena would even entertain the thought of having Lillian at her wedding, but neither do you.  You didn’t give her a chance; you just blew your lid.  Lena spent her whole life not being heard by someone that was supposed to love her.  Do you want to treat her the same way?”

 

“Don’t you dare compare me to Lillian,” Kara said.

 

“Then take a moment and try to calm yourself down and think about the way you handled that conversation, Kara,” Alex said more calmly, “You went straight to anger.  I understand it better than anyone because I’ve spent the last eight months trying to control how I feel every second of every day.  It takes every single lesson I’ve learned in counseling to keep from biting people’s heads off who don’t deserve it.  Sam has seen the crappy person I can be and she still loves me because she knows how hard I’m trying.  You need to try too, Kara.”

 

Alex paused and took a deep breath.  She walked over and took Kara’s hand.

 

“You and me, we both revert to the same emotions,” Alex said, “Maybe it’s why we’ve always been so close.  I get why you were so angry today, Kara.  Lillian deserves your wrath, but Lena doesn’t.  You need to fix this.  You need to apologize for the way you reacted and then you two need to sit down and talk about how to handle the situation.  Kara, you messed up.”

 

Kara sat quietly for a few minutes until the tears started streaming down her face.

 

“I need to see Lena,” Kara said, standing up.

 

“Maybe you ought to give her a little time,” Alex suggested.

 

“No way,” Kara said, “I need to tell her I’m sorry and I need to do it now,” Kara said, walking towards the door.

 

“She’s at her apartment with Sam,” Alex said, “I’ll bring you.”  Alex pulled Kara into a hug before they walked down the stairs together.

 

************************

 

Sam and Lena were still sitting on the couch when they heard the sound of the private elevator moving up toward the apartment.  Lena took a deep breath and Sam rubbed her back.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Sam said softly.

 

Kara walked quickly out of the elevator.   Alex trailed a few steps behind.  Lena looked up and saw Kara’s face stained with tears.  She stood up from the couch but didn’t move any further.  Kara stopped a few feet from Lena.

 

“Lena, I’m so sorry,” Kara said, trying desperately to control her voice through her tears, “I don’t know what else to say.  I’m just so sorry.”  As much as she tried to hold it in a sob broke through.  Lena walked over and pulled Kara into her arms. 

 

“I can’t lose you,” Kara said through her tears, holding Lena tightly.

 

“You’re not going to lose me,” Lena said as she cried softly, “I’m sorry too, Kara.  We both could have handled that a lot better.”

 

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, trying to regain her composure, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shhh,” Lena whispered and she pulled her head back from Kara’s shoulder and kissed her softly.  When she pulled away Kara leaned back in and kissed her deeply.  They stopped when they heard Sam clear her throat loudly.

 

“I guess Sam and I are done here,” Alex said, “I really don’t need to watch the make-up sex.”

 

Despite their tears Lena and Kara both grinned at Alex.

 

“We’re going to go now,” Sam said, “But I’m going to give you one piece of advice that has stuck with me from counseling with Alex.  Our counselor told us that the couples that she knows that are the happiest aren’t that way because of luck.  Eventually, everyone is faced with adversity.  The couples that handle it the best face it as a team.  They figure it out together. It’s worked for me and Alex.  I hope it helps you guys too.”

 

Alex and Sam nodded toward the other couple and walked together into the elevator. Kara and Lena were still standing holding one another.  Kara leaned in and kissed Lena again.  Lena could feel the tension easing in Kara’s body as they kissed.  The only other time she had seen Kara like this was the night that she was so emotional after Alex’s shooting.  Lena pulled back from the kiss and put her forehead to Kara’s.

 

“I’m not going to leave you,” Lena said softly, “Ever.  We both really messed up today.”

 

“I promise you, Lena, no more ultimatums,” Kara said, “I just got so angry and I handled it terribly.”

 

“I shouldn’t have just dropped the Lillian thing on you like that,” Lena said, “And I shouldn’t have walked out.  We both fucked up, let’s just leave it at that.”  Kara smiled softly.  She grabbed some tissue and they both wiped their faces.  Lena took a sip of her water and handled the bottle to Kara.  She took a big sip as well.  As soon as she finished the water she pulled Lena back into her body and kissed her softly again.  Kara began trailing kisses down Lena’s neck but Lena pulled away.

 

“Wait, I’m not quite ready yet,” Lena said, still holding onto Kara but giving them both a bit more space, “I feel like I still have a weight on my chest.  Can we talk?”

 

“Yes,” Kara said softly, “We should talk.”  They sat down on the couch with just a bit of space between them.  “Will you tell me what you are thinking about Lillian?” Kara asked.

 

“Okay, let me try to explain,” Lena said tentatively, “Lillian was never really loving to me, even when I was a child.  I always felt like she just tolerated me.  It was clear she loved my Dad and that was the reason I was there.  I don’t know what happened between them or why it happened but he cheated on her and I was the result.  Obviously they worked it out because he went back to her.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and another sip of water before continuing.

 

“She had to have been hurt.  He shouldn’t have cheated on her,” Lena said, “I guess I’m just a reminder of that.  I’m not trying to justify her behavior, Kara, but I can’t imagine it was easy.  While my father was alive she wasn’t that bad.  When he died she got worse.  When everything happened with Lex was when she completely lost it.  I guess she lost the only two people she ever truly loved.”

 

“I get all that,” Kara said, “But it still doesn’t give her the right to antagonize you, Lena. She should just stay out of your life.”

 

“I wish she would,” Lena said, “But I think now I’m the only connection she has left – to both my dad and Lex.  All she cares about is her view of the ideal world being connected to the Luthor name.  I’d like to be proud of my name, too, but we have very different ideas of what that means.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and paused so Kara spoke.

 

“I still don’t understand why you would invite her to the wedding,” Kara said.

 

“She will hear about the wedding,” Lena said, “We are much too public figures to keep it hidden.  I’ll spend the whole day worrying about her crashing and causing a scene if I don’t figure out how to control the situation.  I feel like if I invite her she’ll either tell me no or she’ll come and put on a happy face just to get the good publicity.”

 

“Lena, you have a whole security team,” Kara said, “If you don’t want her there we can hire enough security to make sure she can’t get into the wedding.”

 

“Yes, but then we will need all of our actual guests to be checked on the way in through a security checkpoint,” Lena said, “I don’t want our wedding to feel like a trip through the TSA checkpoint.”

 

“I think they can be a bit more subtle than that,” Kara said softly, “Or I have another idea.”

 

“Okay, what is it?” Lena asked.

 

“How about if you contact her and ask her to meet with us,” Kara said, “Sometime soon.  We could all meet somewhere in public.  We could let her know our plans and maybe we could find a way to tell her that she either needs to support our relationship, both publicly or privately, or she can just stay away.  I’d want us to do that together, though.  I don’t want you alone with her.”

 

“Well, maybe if we met with her and gauged her reaction we could decide together what to do next?” Lena said, “I mean if she goes crazy we can tell her not to come and then go the security route; if she is tolerable she can come.”

 

“What do you think she will do?” Kara said.

 

“I don’t try to predict her behavior,” Lena said, “She’s been so much worse since Lex.  Before him she wasn’t nearly as bad.”

 

“Lena, that day in the restaurant I was trying to hold it together for you,” Kara said, “But I could barely stop shaking myself.  Jeremiah wasn’t exaggerating when he said he had to keep me from her.  If I had reached her while she was shaking you like that I don’t think I would have been able to stop myself from hurting her.”

 

“I was so upset that day it never occurred to me how difficult it was for you,” Lena said, “Sam asked me to think about what I would do if our positions were reversed.  I couldn’t stand to see you treated that way, Kara.  I promise I will never be alone with her again, not even just in the next room.”

 

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said, “That makes me feel much better.”

 

“So I’ll get in touch with her tomorrow and set up something for all of us to talk together and then we will handle it together from there.  Is that okay?” Lena asked.

 

“That sounds like a plan,” Kara asked.  She breathed in deeply.

 

“Come with me,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hand.  She led her into the bedroom.  When they reached the edge of the bed she pulled Kara into her body and kissed her lightly.

 

“Are we okay?” Lena asked Kara.

 

“I hope so,” Kara answered softly, “I love you so much, Lena.  Let’s never do that again.”

 

Lena laughed softly, “Kara, I think every couple has disagreements, but I agree we should not handle them the way we did today.”  She kissed Kara softly again.  “I love you, too.”

 

“Can we please get to the make-up sex now?” Kara asked, smiling softly, “I need you, Lena.  I need to feel you next to me.  Please.”

 

Lena put her hand on the bottom of Kara’s shirt and pulled it up slowly over head then dropped it to the floor.  Kara sighed deeply and reached behind her back and dropped her bra to the floor while Lena pulled off her own shirt.  Kara kissed Lena deeply as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.  They both pulled off their pants and intertwined their naked bodies in the bed.  Kara quickly intensified their kissing making Lena moan as she moved her hand down her body.  Lena was immensely turned on by Kara’s need for her.  She realized that she needed this intimacy just as much as Kara.  She needed Kara to make her feel loved and she needed to love Kara back. 

 

Lena moaned out Kara’s name as she felt her fingers slide between her legs.  Kara gently pulled her fingers in and out of Lena while kissing her softly.  When she felt Lena’s hips start moving with her fingers Kara moved her lips down to Lena’s breasts.  Lena was breathing more heavily with each breath.  Kara suddenly sucked Lena’s breast roughly.   Lena felt the pressure build between her legs.

 

“Kara, I’m so close,” Lena said, rolling her hips into Kara’s fingers.  Kara curled up her fingers as she pushed into Lena and Lena’s orgasm hit her. 

 

“Kara, oh god, Kara, don’t stop,” Lena screamed and Kara picked up her pace even more.  Lena felt her whole body tingling.  She arched her back and went silent as the sensations swept her body.  She felt Kara slowing down as she rode out the orgasm.  Finally, her body relaxed and Kara pulled her hand from Lena. 

 

Kara expected Lena to take a moment to relax but Lena just flipped herself on top of Kara and kissed her roughly.  Kara was taken by surprise but quickly returned the kiss.  Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and intertwined their fingers as she kissed her way quickly down Kara’s body.  As soon as she made her way between Kara’s legs she plunged her tongue into her.  Kara responded by screaming Lena’s name loudly.  Lena’s face was covered with Kara’s wetness immediately.  It was clear Kara was just as ready as Lena.

 

Lena continued licking at Kara while holding her hand.  She used her free hand to rub at Kara’s clit.  It didn’t take long until Kara was coming and screaming Lena’s name over and over again.  When Kara couldn’t take any more she pulled at their intertwined hands.  Lena made her way back up to the pillows and they lay side by side.  Once Kara caught her breath she pulled their bodies together and she kissed Lena softly and deeply.

 

“I love how you make me feel,” Kara said, “You make me feel safe.  I can’t lose that.”

 

“Neither can I, Kara,” Lena said, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice from Eliza and meeting with Lillian


	4. One great mom and One awful one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Eliza, Lunch with Lillian

The board meeting for New Hope wrapped up successfully.  Lena was pleased with the direction and the progress of the project.  She was going over the last few details with Ernest as she nodded to Kara that she would be along soon.  Kara pointed out to the hall where she went and waited with Eliza.  As soon as Lena finished she hurried to catch up.

 

“Sorry to make you wait,” Lena said, “I was just trying to make sure we have everything covered.”

 

“No trouble, sweetie,” Eliza answered smiling, “I’m just excited you two have time for lunch with me.  I can’t wait to hear about the wedding plans!”

 

They walked to a nearby restaurant and found a quiet booth where they could eat and talk.  They discussed the menu quickly before ordering and settling in to the wedding discussion.  Kara did most of the talking as she caught up Eliza on the decisions that they made thus far.  Lena was enjoying the banter between Kara and Eliza and the clear excitement shared by the two women.

 

“So, here’s the most important question,” Eliza said grinning, “What should I wear?”

 

Kara and Lena both laughed.  “I’m sure you’ll look beautiful whatever you choose,” Lena said.

“Are we really supposed to tell you what to wear?”  Kara asked seriously.

 

Eliza giggled, “I think it’s more of a color thing, Kara.  Like if you have a certain palette or theme for the wedding.”

 

“Well if Lillian decides to come maybe we can tell her to wear a bag over her head,” Lena said shaking her head.

 

Eliza looked at both of the women quizzically.

 

“Is Lillian coming to the wedding?” Eliza asked calmly.

 

“It’s complicated,” Lena answered softly.  She hadn’t meant to bring up the subject.

 

“Life is always more complicated than we wish,” Eliza said, “I’m not trying to judge you, Lena.  I just care for you deeply and I want you to be okay.”

 

“We are going to meet Lillian together on Monday,” Kara said.  “We are going to let her know our plans and we will see how it goes.  Lena is worried that if we don’t get ahead of this, um, problem then it might just be worse.  We don’t want Lillian crashing the wedding and causing a scene.  It might be better just to invite her.”

 

Eliza seemed to be thinking for a moment before answering.  She reached over and squeezed Lena’s hand.

 

“Whatever you two think is best,” Eliza said, “Kara, I’m glad you’re being supportive and you two are handling this together.  Remember, this wedding is about the two of you.”

 

Lena and Kara shot each other a quick glance then Lena rubbed Kara’s back and smiled at her.

 

“Yeah, that took me a minute,” Kara said, “I didn’t react quite so maturely at first.  Alex had to come over and give me a big sister lecture until I came to my senses.”

 

“We all need to support each other,” Eliza said, “And I’m glad you and your sister are close enough to call each other out when it’s necessary.”

 

“It wasn’t just Kara,” Lena said, “I needed a little urging from Sam as well.  But we worked it out quickly and we are going to try to make the best of the Lillian situation together.”

 

“You’ll find that you will need to make the best of the rest of your life together,” Eliza said.  “I adore Jeremiah but honestly there are days when I just want to punch him right in the nose.”

 

Lena laughed loudly.

 

“Mom!” Kara exclaimed, “Not so nice.”

 

“It’s true,” Eliza said, “And I’m sure he feels the same way about me.  It’s reality.  I remember the best advice I got before we married.  My mom’s friends were all giving silly advice at a bridal shower.  Most of it was quite useless until it got to her friend Rose.  This is what she said:  Marriage is not about waking up in love every day; it’s about waking up and choosing to love your spouse every day.  Sometimes you won’t feel like loving her but you made a promise, so you make a decision every single day when you wake up and you decide to love her.  I honestly think it is the best advice I’ve ever been given.”

 

“I really like that, Eliza,” Lena said softly, “I promise you I’ll do my best to follow it.”

 

“Lena, you deserve to be truly loved,” Eliza said, “Kara?”

 

“Oh, I’m totally in,” Kara said smiling widely.

 

“Good, now let’s get back to the fun stuff,” Eliza said, “Have you two thought about a color scheme?”

 

“Let’s make Sam and Alex wear orange,” Kara said laughing, “Alex hates orange.”

 

“Good god, I’m definitely going to need your marriage strategy,” Lena said to Eliza, laughing, “We are not having an orange wedding.”

 

“Are Sam and Alex supposed to wear the same thing?” Kara asked.

 

Lena raised her shoulders and looked at Eliza, “I don’t know.”

 

“Why are you guys asking me?” Eliza asked, “Look, I’m fully supportive but this is my first gay wedding.  I don’t know how this works.”

 

“I mean I know there aren’t any strict rules for any of this,” Lena said, “I just want everyone to be comfortable in their roles.”

 

“Speaking of roles,” Kara said, “It’s kind of been weighing on me.  I’d like to ask Winn to do something special.”

 

“I think that would be great,” Lena said, “We haven’t decided exactly how the ceremony will go but maybe he could do a reading?”

 

“Who is going to officiate?” Eliza asked, “Will it be a religious ceremony?”

 

“We are going to meet with someone next week to see if we are comfortable with her,” Kara said, “she is a Christian wedding officiant.  She is non-denominational and from what we have heard she is fine doing non-Christian weddings as well.  I think we are leaning towards a ceremony that is secular for the most part but with a wedding blessing.  From what I understand she can help us to decide exactly what we want.”

 

“So perhaps Winn could read either a biblical passage or just a secular piece of poetry that speaks to both of you,” Eliza suggested, “I think he will be very touched to be asked to be part of the ceremony.”

 

“Me too, I’d love for him to be officially involved,” Lena said.

 

“I guess we will figure out all of the details of that sort of stuff once we decide if we like the officiant,” Kara said, “Eliza, you are going to come with me and Alex when we go look for my wedding dress, right?”

 

Eliza burst into happy tears.

 

“Oh, geez, Mom,” Kara said smiling, “I might rescind the invitation.”

 

“I’m just so excited,” Eliza answered, “I’m happy to be a part wherever you want me.”

 

“All right, I’ll talk to Alex and figure out when we can all go,” Kara said, “My schedule is getting kind of crazy.  Oh, Lena and I are going to look at a couple of places next week for our permanent home.  We are looking at places right along the park.”

 

“Wow, that sounds lovely,” Eliza said, “Good luck.”

 

“It’s been a bit difficult because there aren’t many openings,” Lena said, “But luckily I have someone looking for us who I trust to find the perfect place.  Both of the places we are looking at sound great.  They are currently occupied but will be opening up in the coming months.  I think if we pick one we can negotiate time tables with the owners.”

 

“I’m sure you two will find something perfect,” Eliza said.

 

They finished up their lunch and said their goodbyes and promised to keep Eliza updated on all of their decisions.

 

***********************

 

Lena went into L-Corp to catch up on a few things the following Monday morning.  She was just finishing up at her desk when Kara came in through her office door.  Kara looked just as nervous as Lena felt.

 

“You ready?” Kara asked as she walked over and gave Lena a quick kiss.

 

“I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be,” Lena said, “I’m not exactly looking forward to lunch with Lillian.  Please promise me you’ll keep your cool.  I’m nervous.”

 

Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug, “I promise, Lena.  I’m here for you.”

 

They walked hand in hand to the restaurant.  Even though they arrived a few minutes early Lillian was already seated and waiting. 

 

“Hello, Lillian,” Lena said trying to keep her voice even.

 

“Hello Lena, Kara,” Lillian said motioning for them to sit, “It’s good to see you both.”

 

Kara was surprised by Lillian’s demeanor.  She was acting as if nothing happened the last time they were all together.  Lena was used to Lillian’s behavior.  She nodded at Kara and squeezed her hand as they sat down.  The waiter approached the table and they all quickly picked something to order.

 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this lunch invitation?” Lillian asked, speaking formally.

 

Lena took a deep breath, “Well, Lillian, I wanted you to know that Kara and I are engaged.  We’re getting married.” 

 

“Well then, I guess congratulations are in order,” Lillian said bluntly.

 

Lena and Kara just sat quietly waiting for Lillian to say more but Lillian just answered with her own silence.

 

“Okay, well, thank you,” Kara said finally.

 

“Lillian, you’ve made it clear that you don’t approve of our relationship,” Lena said, speaking firmly but calmly, “I don’t know whether you even want to be included in our celebration but we are both Luthors, so I thought you should know.”

 

“That’s an odd way to invite someone to a wedding,” Lillian answered.

 

Kara took a deep breath.

 

“It wasn’t an invitation,” Lena said, “Do you even want to attend?  This is going to be a small event, Lillian.  There will be no press.  We will not be releasing any pictures.  This is for me and Kara, it is not an L-Corp publicity stunt.”

 

“What difference does that make?” Lillian asked.

 

“The only reason for you to be there,” Lena said, “would be to support us.  If you come, it will be for us.  If you don’t come no one will ever know.  Lillian, I don’t want you there if you do not support our relationship.”

 

The waiter came and placed the food on the table.  They all picked at their food in silence for a few minutes.  Finally Lillian cleared her throat.

 

“I know it is not what you want to hear, Lena,” Lillian said, “But I simply cannot support this relationship.  It’s not natural.  It’s not what God intended.  It is definitely not what your father would have wanted.”

 

“Don’t you dare speak for my father,” Lena hissed.  Kara clenched her fists together on her lap and took a deep breath.

 

“Lillian, we are not here for your approval,” Kara said calmly, “I love Lena.  She is going to be my wife.  We wanted to give you the chance to be a part of our family.  You’ve made your choice and we will all live with it.”

 

“I have already accepted that you don’t care about what your father would have wanted,” Lillian said to Lena, “Live your life the way you want.  I don’t want to be a part of it.”

 

Lillian stood and walked out of the restaurant.  Lena was just looking down at her plate.  Kara rubbed Lena’s back.

 

“Bitch didn’t even pay her share of the bill,” Kara said, making Lena giggle despite her sadness. 

 

Lena threw a hundred dollar bill down on the table and grabbed Kara’s hand, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

They walked for a while until they reached the park and sat down on a bench.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly.

 

“You told her I was going to be your wife,” Lena said smiling.

 

“Well, you are,” Kara answered, “I can’t wait.  And I don’t think we need to worry about Lillian showing up.  She seemed like she didn’t want any part of it.”

 

“Yep, she pretty much made it clear,” Lena said, “And I got in the part about no press, so I don’t really see any angle for her showing up.”

 

They sat quietly for a moment.

 

“I just wish she didn’t bring my dad into it,” Lena said.

 

“She doesn’t know how he would have reacted to us,” Kara said, "Maybe he would have been happy for us.”

 

“I honestly don’t know,” Lena said sadly, “I never talked to him about it.  I’m not sure I even understood my sexuality when he was alive.  I was too young when he died.”

 

“Yep, I guess I have no idea how my parents would have felt either,” Kara said, “But I choose to believe they would support me and love me because that is what they always did.  It sounds like your dad adored you, Lena, so I choose to believe he would have loved us.”

 

“I guess,” Lena said, “I wish he was here, and I wish your parents were here too.”

 

Kara put her arm over Lena’s shoulder and pulled her in tightly, “I guess we’ll have to make do with Alex, and Sam, and Eliza, and Jeremiah, and Joyce, and Winn, and Cat…”

 

“And I’ll have a wife,” Lena said smiling softly.

 

Kara kissed her softly, “I will too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - apartment hunting and bridesmaid dresses


	5. Apartments and Bridesmaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a future home and making Sam and Alex look fabulous

Lena walked down to the L-Corp lobby where Larry was waiting for her.  They had met earlier to go over properties that met Lena and Kara’s requirements.  Unfortunately, the list was short.  There were only two properties that looked like viable options.  The upside was that Lena thought that they could be happy in either of the apartments.  She was very excited about the one they would visit second.

 

“Kara should be here any moment,” Lena told Larry.

 

“Perfect, I’ll let the building managers know,” Larry answered.

 

Kara entered the lobby and saw Lena’s wave.  She walked over and gave Lena a quick kiss.  Lena introduced Kara to Larry and they walked toward the park.  When they reached the park they headed west and stopped in front of one of the buildings.

 

“So, we have two apartments to see.  Both of the buildings are in the Renaissance Revival style, as are most of the properties surrounding the park.  This is all part of our National Historic Register district.  None of the buildings directly bordering the park can exceed 14 stories and the views of the park will never be obstructed,” Larry said, “Properties in these buildings bordering the park are very difficult to come by but I’ve found two owners willing to sell and I think the apartments are great.”

 

“I’m really excited,” Kara said grabbing Lena’s hand.

 

“Both of the buildings are very secure,” Larry added, “There is a doorman at both and guests must be announced.”

 

“What does that mean, exactly?” Kara asked Lena.

 

“It just means they have to be either on a permanent list or we need to let them know someone is coming,” Lena said.

 

“Let’s head up,” Larry said.

 

The doorman welcomed them and gave them instructions on where to go.  The building was 14 stories and they headed up to the twelfth floor.  As they entered the hall Kara was already smiling widely.  The ceilings were high and the hall was wide.  There was a set of large double doors ahead of them.  Larry reached the doors and knocked.  The realtor welcomed them into the apartment.  As soon as the doors opened they could see the view of the park through huge picture windows.  They walked directly into an open living area.

 

“Oh wow, this is amazing,” Kara said, “the park looks even more beautiful than I thought it would.  You can see all the way to the river from here.”

 

“Yes, the view is stunning,” the realtor said, “but there is a lot more to love about this apartment.  This unit is 4,100 square feet. It is a two bedroom, two and a half bath unit.  There is also a large office space and a bonus room which you could use as a third bedroom.  There is a couple still living here but they are moving to Los Angeles in six months.  They are willing to sell immediately with the provision that they can stay here until their move.”

 

“Thank you,” Larry said, “Is it okay if we just make our way through?”

 

“Of course,” she answered.

 

They spent about 15 minutes walking through the apartment.  It was beautiful.  The only thing that bothered Lena and Kara were the two rooms bordering the hall in the center of the building.  Neither room had windows and Lena didn’t really look forward to doing office work from home in an office with no windows.

 

“I know I’m being extremely picky,” Lena said, “This place is incredible.”

 

“I don’t blame you,” Kara said, “I’d love it if you spent more time at home but if your office isn’t comfortable you are not going to want to be there.  Otherwise, though, this place is pretty great.”

 

“Ok, Larry,” Lena said, “Very good job on property one but let’s check out the other one.”

 

They thanked the realtor and made a quick walk just two buildings down. 

 

“So, this is the one I’m really excited about.  An apartment like this does not come available very often.  It is not officially on the market yet but the owners are ready to sell.  They are an older couple and their only son lives in New York.  They are going to move to be with him.  There is no firm timeline here, if you decide on this one we can negotiate a deadline.”

 

“Geez, I don’t want to kick out some old people,” Kara said warily.

 

“No, it’s not like that,” Larry laughed, “They are leaving no matter who buys the place.  They just don’t have an exact date to go.  If they can find the right buyer I think they would be ready to leave almost immediately.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Kara said.

 

The doorman greeted them and pointed them to a private elevator.

 

“So, as you might have realized from the private elevator, this is the penthouse,” Larry said.  “When you leave the building you can walk into the park and see what this apartment looks like from below.  The terrace is beautiful.”

 

When the elevator doors opened Kara’s mouth dropped.  The apartment was simply stunning.

 

“It looks like someone just dropped a mansion on top of a building,” Kara whispered to Lena and Lena giggled.

 

“You’re supposed to play a little hard to get,” Lena whispered back to Kara, but Kara just looked like a kid on Christmas morning.  Lena couldn’t really hold in her excitement either.

 

Larry introduced them to the building manager, Robyn.

 

“So, I’m the manager of the building,” she said, “I’m not a realtor.  Mr. and Mrs. Guest just asked that I let you guys in and give you the lay of the land.  This apartment is the penthouse, obviously.  You’ve got great security up here.  The private elevator works with a code and you are welcome to update it as you see fit.  This place has three bedrooms, four baths, the kitchen was updated pretty recently.  There’s an office and another room, I’m not sure what it’s for – like I said, I’m not a realtor, it’s probably best you just look around.”

 

“Thanks, Robyn,” Larry said.

 

Kara immediately walked through the main room and out onto the terrace.  The terrace surrounded the apartment on three sides of the building.

 

“A whole family could live just out here!” Kara said, “This is unbelievable.”

 

They walked through each room slowly, noticing all the amenities and the views from every spot.  Lena thought she might never leave the master bathroom.  There was a soaking tub right next to a huge window with a beautiful view of the city to the west.

 

“You might find me shriveled up like a raisin in this tub every night,” Lena said.

 

They walked through all the bedrooms, the office and the multiple living areas.  They walked along the terrace on all three sides of the building.  They walked back into the living room and stood looking out over the park.

 

“I mean this place is incredible, but it’s really huge,” Kara said, “Do you want a place this big?”

 

“Kara, if we buy this we can raise our family here,” Lena said softly, “There’s room for kids and the park is just outside the door.  The schools nearby are incredible. I feel safe with the security here. We can even have pets if we want!  When I look around here I can just picture us with Alex and Sam and a bundle of kids running around and Jeremiah and Eliza all visiting.”

 

“Here’s the thing,” Larry said, “You’re not going to find a place like this again.  I can’t believe you have the opportunity to buy it now.”

 

Lena looked at Kara and smiled.  Kara nodded.

 

“Get it done, Larry,” Lena said, “Let’s try to work a timetable in the next three months.”

 

Kara pulled Lena into a hug and quick kiss.  They all walked downstairs and Larry headed back towards work.  Lena and Kara walked into the park far enough that they could turn and get a good view of their future home.

 

“I never even imagined growing up in Midvale that I could end up living in a place like that,” Kara said, “Lena, it’s more than I ever dreamed.”

 

“Kara, my dream is the family that is going to fill it,” Lena said, “I never knew what it was like to be surrounded by people who love each other.   I can close my eyes and see Eliza and Jeremiah smiling with little Danvers grandkids on their laps.”

 

Kara laughed, “They will spoil any grandkids silly, you know that, right?”

 

“I’m counting on it,” Lena said.

 

“And the grandkids will be Luthor-Danvers or Danvers-Luthors, we haven’t talked about that,” Kara said.

 

“I think they should just be Danvers, I think we should all just be Danvers,” Lena said.

 

“No,” Kara said, then she stopped and took a deep breath, “Come on.”  She took Lena’s hand and they walked until they found an empty bench and sat down.

 

“Why just Danvers?” Kara asked softly.

 

“I think you know why,” Lena said, “The Luthor name comes with so much baggage.  I don’t want to give that to you or to my kids.”

 

“Lena, I’m so proud of you and I’m so excited to be your wife,” Kara said, “When I hear the name Luthor I think of the most giving, loyal, wonderful, loving woman I have ever met.  I want to have your name.  I want my future children to have your name.”

 

“It’s just caused me so much pain,” Lena said.

 

“Lena, you have already changed so many people’s opinions,” Kara said, “Look at that lady that came up to us in the park.  I think the story of the Luthor name is going to be about redemption, Lena.  Please just take your time and think about it.  I won’t force the issue but I would love to take your name.”

 

“Ok, I’ll think about it, I promise,” Lena said, “We should head to meet Alex and Sam.”

 

“This should be an adventure,” Kara said laughing, “Please let me torture Alex just a little bit.”

 

“You are terrible,” Lena said, “But, I’ll give you a short leash.  Just don’t make this too cringe worthy.”

 

They walked a few blocks until they arrived at a bridal boutique where they all agreed to meet.  Kara and Lena were led into a room filled with fabric swatch books and bridesmaids dresses.  They were given a couple of glasses of champagne and they settled in with the swatch book while waiting for Alex and Sam to arrive.  A few minutes later they arrived carrying their champagne glasses and smiling widely.  Kara asked if they could have a little while to look at the fabrics and the sales associate told them to just ring a buzzer on the door when they were ready for her to return.

 

“Give us a quick update on the apartment search before we start,” Alex said excitedly.

 

“I think we found a place but I don’t want to jinx it,” Kara said quickly before Lena could start, “As soon as we are sure we will tell you all about it.”

 

“You’re not going to bring any superstitions to our wedding planning, are you?” Lena asked.

 

“Probably, but I know you’ll think I’m crazy so I’ll keep it to myself,” Kara said, “Let’s work on the dresses.”

 

“So, our idea is that you two should have the same basic fabric,” Lena said, “but you can pick different dresses so long as the styles complement each other.”

 

“Sounds great,” Sam answered.

 

“Here’s the first one we picked,” Kara said pulling out a dull brownish green fabric.

 

“Really?” Alex questioned.  Sam immediately jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. “I mean maybe I’m just not seeing it because the swatch is so small.”

 

“That one may be a little dull, I think,” Kara said, flipping through to the next marked fabric.  Lena was amazed at Kara’s ability to maintain a normal façade.  Lena was struggling mightily to keep the grin off of her face. “What about this?” Kara asked, flipping to a bright pink lace about the exact shade of Pepto Bismol.

 

“Wow,” Alex said, raising her eyebrows, “That is certainly not dull.”  Sam glanced at Lena and saw the red blush on Lena’s neck.  It was clear to Sam that Kara was toying with Alex.

 

“I love it,” Sam said excitedly, and Kara’s head jerked up with surprise, “I mean everyone seems to be afraid of pink these days, like there’s something wrong with the color all little girls love.”

 

Alex looked at Sam like she had grown a second head.  Lena just looked at Sam and smirked.

 

“There’s one more I love,” Kara said as she turned to the final swatch.  It was a bright orange and green plaid.

 

“Ok, now I know you’re full of shit,” Alex said, and they all burst out laughing, “Seriously, Kara, you’re such a dork.”

 

“You should have seen your face on the first two,” Kara said, “that was even better than I expected.”

 

“And you,” Alex said to Sam, “Thanks for having my back, like you would ever wear that pink lace mess.”

 

“I caught on as soon as I glanced at this one,” Sam said nodding at Lena, “You should never play poker.”

 

“Okay, Kara, I let you have your fun,” Lena said, “We really should try to find something.”

 

They buzzed for the sales associate to come back.  Her name was Rachel and she seemed very excited and happy to help them.  They explained their situation and she immediately started pulling different designers’ books.

 

“I think you might want to look at two different dresses by the same designer,” Rachel suggested, “The top designers come out with a new line each year and the dresses all tend to complement each other and use similar fabrics.”

 

“Makes sense,” Sam said.

 

“We have a whole lot of samples here for you to try,” Rachel said, “If we don’t have the exact dress I can find one very close.  I don’t think this is going to be very hard, you two look like supermodels.  Anything you pick is going to look good on you.”

 

“Do you tell everyone that?” Alex asked laughing.

 

“No, actually I don’t,” Rachel answered, “Some girls have a few more curves or they are a bit shorter or whatever and we find something to make them look beautiful.  You two just happen to have the types of bodies that designers design for.”

 

“Well, I’m going to throw in a wrench for you, then,” Alex said, “I can’t wear heels for any length of time.   I had an injury.  I could make it through the ceremony but there’s no way I can make it through the whole reception.”

 

“Are you ladies okay with floor length dresses?” Rachel asked, looking at the brides.

 

“Sure, if we can find something we all like,” Lena answered.

 

“Then the shoes won’t be an issue.  We can find you some ballet flats that still look great if a toe points out but otherwise no one will even notice,” Rachel said and then she looked at Sam, “You can pick whatever heel height makes you comfortable.”

 

“Let me leave you guys with these books,” Rachel said, “Pick out a few things you all like and then give me a buzz and I’ll start pulling dresses.”

 

They all started looking through the designs.  Sam was immediately drawn to the dresses by Zac Posen and by Oscar de la Renta.  She and Kara were both pointing excitedly at the styles, mostly column dresses.  Lena was nodding along.

 

“Um, those are like real designers,” Alex said.

 

“I’m buying the dresses,” Lena said.

 

“No, that’s not how it works,” Alex answered.

 

“I’m buying the dresses,” Lena said, practically ignoring Alex’s plea.

 

“Welcome to Lena World,” Sam said, grabbing Alex’s hand and smirking, “I thought you already took this ride with the suit.”

 

“I did,” Alex said, “But this is different.”

 

“Alex, I’m buying the dresses,” Lena said again.  Kara just smiled and shook her head at Alex.

 

“Ok, then,” Alex said, “You’re buying the dresses.”

 

They found a few styles they liked and buzzed for Rachel’s return.  Alex and Sam started trying on dresses.  Each time they would come out together wearing styles by the same designer. In the end it was Oscar de la Renta than took the win.  Lena and Kara both nodded immediately as Sam and Alex walked out hand in hand smiling widely.  The long, straight simple gowns were in a dark, deep blue that complemented both of the women.  They were cut slightly differently and the necklines were different from one another.  Rachel was correct that they looked like models from a designer’s fashion line.

 

“You both look absolutely stunning,” Lena said.

 

“Crap, you two are going to look better than me,” Kara said laughing, “I’m going to ask to see something in an orange plaid.”

 

“We can order these for you and they should arrive in about 8 weeks,” Rachel said, “Then we can have the fittings to make any necessary adjustments, do you guys have a date?”

 

“Not yet, but we should within a couple of weeks,” Lena said, “Go ahead and order the dresses, the wedding will probably be in July or August so I’d rather have the dresses ready to go.”

 

“Sounds great,” Rachel said as she took Lena’s credit card.

 

“This was so much easier than I thought it would be,” Kara said, “Are you guys happy?”

 

“I’m thrilled,” Alex said, “Now we just have to find somewhere fancy to go.  I can’t believe I’m saying this but I really want to wear that bridesmaids dress again.”  They all laughed.

 

“So what do you guys still have to do?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, we are visiting three venues on Monday,” Kara said, “The wedding is pretty small so I feel confident we can find a venue we like that will have an open date.  I’ll be so happy when we have that set.”

 

Rachel came back and Lena signed the paperwork.  She asked Alex and Sam if they had time for a quick cup of coffee and they all walked just down the block and sat with their drinks.

 

“Listen, Kara and I wanted to talk to you guys about one more thing,” Lena said, “We wanted to let you know that we met with Lillian and she will not be coming to the wedding.  She made it clear that she does not approve and she doesn’t want to be in our lives.  Honestly, it’s for the best.”

 

Alex reached over and took Lena’s hand in hers, “Lena, I wish things were different for you but I want you to know that you really have a family now.  You’re stuck with us and we love you.”  Lena’s eyes teared up and she managed to squeak out a quiet thank you.

 

“And we wanted to thank you guys for being there for us the other day, really,” Kara said, “We both needed some sense knocked into us and you two were there.  Thank you.”

 

“Always, Kara,” Sam answered sincerely, then she changed her tone to an excited one. “Enough of the heavy stuff, girls… we haven’t talked bachelorette parties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venue visits, double date with Winn and Eve


	6. Venues and Dinner with Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a wedding venue, dinner with Winn and Eve, after dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't supposed to be smut but then it went there...

Kara and Lena met the following Monday afternoon to visit the three venues that Kara narrowed down for the wedding. They all had available dates in July and August and met their shared list of wants. Together they decided that they would like for the ceremony to be outside in the evening before sunset with an indoor area for the reception and in case the weather did not cooperate for the ceremony. Also, they wanted to be able to bring in their own catering.

Kara picked up Lena outside of L-Corp and they made their way to the first venue which was a small downtown boutique hotel. They were greeted by the hotel manager when they arrived and were shown to the wedding hall. The private room was certainly adequate for their event, although nothing really special. They both agreed the courtyard attached to the room was a lovely and intimate area. The kitchen attached to the reception room was adequate. They agreed to call the manager and let him know when they left. They hopped back into Kara’s car and Kara turned to Lena before she started driving.

“What did you think?” Kara asked.

“I would certainly accommodate us,” Lena answered, “But I’d like to see the other choices. What about you?”

“Same for me,” Kara said, “It was fine but it didn’t really wow me.”

“I’m enjoying all the planning,” Lena said, “But I’m kind of looking forward to a free Monday where I can just lay on the couch with you all day.”

Kara leaned over and kissed Lena softly, “Me too, soon enough.”

They drove to the second venue option, a restaurant about 30 minutes away north of the city. They were immediately impressed with the views of the mountains behind the deck where the ceremony would be held. The restaurant itself would serve as the reception hall. The owner would allow the food to be catered but would require the use of their bar. After spending a little while talking about particulars they agreed to call the manager later that day and let him know. They got back into the car to make their way to the final venue.

“Well?” Kara asked.

“The view was incredible,” Lena said, “But I wasn’t crazy about the inside of the restaurant for the reception. It’s kind of an odd shape.”

“Yeah, I think it would work,” Kara said, “But not perfect. Also, it’s a bit far. One more to go.”

They drove back into the city and ended up at a venue that had only been opened for a few months. It was just a few blocks from Alex and Sam’s apartment in the part of the city that was seeing the most development over the past couple of years. Like Alex and Sam’s place, the building was an old riverfront building that had been completely renovated. It was a two story building. The first floor was strictly for the business offices and kitchen area. The second floor was a big open space with old brick walls and high ceilings. The back wall was floor to window ceilings overlooking the river. Outside of the back wall was a large terrace that could be used for the ceremony. Kara looked to Lena as they stood out on the terrace.

“Lena, I have goosebumps,” Kara said, “I can see us out here with the river in the background at sunset.”

Lena pulled Kara into a soft kiss and then whispered into her ear, “This is it.”

They walked back inside and told the manager they were ready to book a date. There was one opening in late July and one in late August. 

“Let’s do July,” Kara said immediately, “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Lena laughed, “July it is. I’m ready too, Kara.”

They signed the paperwork and Kara grabbed her phone. She put the date into a group text with Lena, Alex, Sam, Jeremiah, Eliza and Winn. The replies starting coming in almost immediately - mostly strings of happy and party emojis. Lena and Kara laughed as their phones kept dinging. They got back into the car both smiling widely.

“Ok, we have a couple of hours before we are meeting Winn and Eve,” Kara said, “Where to?”

“Let’s just go back to your place and relax,” Lena said, “We can sneak in at least one hour on the couch.”

They headed back to Kara’s and Lena flopped onto the couch dramatically. Kara laughed then laid directly on top of her. Lena made a loud ‘oof’ noise and giggled. They shifted until they were comfortably snuggled up together and Lena grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix.

“What do we have time for?” Lena asked.

“We could watch an episode of Orange is the New Black, we have to finish up this season before the next one drops,” Kara said.

“No way,” Lena said, “If Piper and Alex so much as kiss you are going to be all over me. We don’t have time for that before dinner.”

Kara laughed loudly then said, “I can’t deny it. Okay then, how about Kimmy Schmidt?”

“Much safer,” Lena said. She went to the next episode in their queue and they spent the next hour cuddled up laughing and enjoying some down time. 

After the third episode in a row they reluctantly got up from the couch and freshened up for dinner. They were both looking forward to the evening but they had been so busy with jobs and wedding planning that they were both more tired than usual. Once they were ready they walked the couple of blocks to the café where they were meeting.

“I’m glad we are close to home,” Kara said, “I’m exhausted.”

“Me too,” Lena said, “But I don’t have anything urgent at work tomorrow until a meeting at 11:00. I might play hooky and sleep in for a bit.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kara said, “Oh, look, here they are.” Winn and Eve walked up to the table and everyone exchanged hugs.

The waiter came and took their drink orders and they all settled down and started chatting comfortably. Most of the conversation inevitably turned to wedding planning and they filled the couple in on what had been decided so far.

“The venue sounds lovely,” Eve said, “The riverfront is just booming with development. Where are you guys going to get ready before the ceremony?”

“There is one dressing area at the venue,” Lena answered, “We hadn’t really talked about how to handle that yet.”

“I guess you could get ready with Sam there and I could go to Alex’s,” Kara said, “It’s only a few blocks away.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lena said.

“So, I’m having Alex stand for me and Lena is having Sam,” Kara said, “But, Winn, I couldn’t imagine getting married without having you as part of the ceremony. You are my best friend and I want you to be a part of it, too.” Kara had to stop as she looked up and saw Winn blinking back tears. She immediately got emotional as she saw his reaction. Lena reached up and gently pushed Kara’s hair of off her cheek and behind her ear.

“Okay, you two,” Lena said, “You’re killing us. Wipe those tears away and hug it out.”

They both giggled and got up and gave each other a big hug.

“So what do you want me to do,” Winn asked, “Ring bearer?”

They all laughed.

“You’d make and adorable ring bearer,” Eve said, giggling. Lena and Kara glanced at each other and smiled. It was clear that Eve and Winn’s relationship was evolving into something serious. They were so obviously comfortable and happy with each other.

“I think something a bit more mature than that,” Lena answered, “We met with our wedding officiant and made plans for the ceremony. There will be one reading, a poem Kara and I have selected. We’d love for you to read it.”

“I’d love to,” Winn said grinning, “Thanks for asking me.”

They enjoyed spending the rest of their dinner together. Winn and Eve really seemed like their relationship was becoming something special. Lena and Kara both enjoyed their company thoroughly. The lively conversation seemed to give them both a second wind and there were hardly any patrons left in the restaurant by the time they finished some after dinner drinks and decided to call it a night.

“That was really fun,” Kara said to the couple, “We need to do it more often.”

“I really enjoyed it too,” Eve said smiling, “And you sure made Winn’s night.”

They all hugged and said goodbyes. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and they started the short walk back to her apartment.

“You know, I’m suddenly not feeling that tired,” Kara said, rubbing her thumb along Lena’s intertwined hand. Lena could feel the heat in her body just from the one small touch.

“Is that so?” Lena asked coyly, still just looking ahead as she walked.

“I know you’re not going to play hard to get,” Kara said, leaning into Lena’s body a bit more. They were only a few steps from the doorway to Kara’s building.

“Darling, it’s all I can do not to sprint,” Lena said cocking an eyebrow at Kara, “I’m certainly not going to play hard to get.” Kara laughed and sped up a little as she pulled Lena into the building. When the elevator doors closed Kara kissed Lena quickly then pulled back.

“I wish I could do that thing with my eyebrows that you do,” Kara said, “I don’t feel like I can really pull off a sly look like you.” Lena cocked one eyebrow and then the other and they both giggled.

“It’s my greatest talent,” Lena said as they were walking in to the apartment, “Independently controllable eyebrows.”

Kara turned and pulled Lena into a deep kiss, “You have some other talents I’m ready to explore right about now. Your tongue is not so bad either.” Lena felt herself blush as her body reacted to Kara’s words. Kara took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

They kissed each other softly only pausing to undress. Once they were fully unclothed Kara pulled Lena toward her and kissed her much more deeply. As Kara’s hands started roaming her body Lena’s breathing picked up considerably. Lena watched as Kara went to the closet and opened up a box and pulled out the strap-on. Kara hadn’t used that in a while and Lena was immediately even more turned on.

“So, do you think you want a turn?” Kara asked Lena.

“I thought you weren’t really interested in that,” Lena answered, “I don’t want you to do anything you are not comfortable with.”

“I think I wasn’t sure because I was still caught up in how much I didn’t enjoy my last relationship with a guy,” Kara answered quietly, “But I’ve been thinking about it since our vacation and it’s something I’d like to do with you.”

Lena kissed her softly then pulled back again, “We can stop if you change your mind any time, Kara.”

“Yeah, I doubt it, I’ve kind of been practicing a bit by myself,” Kara said blushing, “I think I’ll be good.”

“You’ve been practicing,” Lena said slowly, “without me.”

“Well, I was thinking of you,” Kara said slyly. Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara then bit her bottom lip softly. Kara moaned.

Lena stood and clasped on the harness, “Let’s see if practice makes perfect.”

Lena laid on the bed and pulled Kara down next to her. They kissed for a while longer then Lena took control. She kissed her way down to Kara’s breasts and took some time licking and sucking at her nipples while her hand found its way between Kara’s legs. Kara was clearly very turned on. She was wet and moaning softly already. Lena started to shift her body atop Kara.

“Wait,” Kara said softly and Lena immediately slid off of her and stopped. “Is it okay if I’m on top?” Kara asked.

“It’s more than ok,” Lena said smiling softly. She laid flat on her back and Kara shifted over to kneel above her. Kara looked down and pulled up the dildo and lined it up below her. Lena just laid still and watched, trying to control herself from pushing her hips upward. She was almost overwhelmed watching Kara above her. 

Kara lowered herself very slowly onto the strap on until it filled her completely. She was sitting completely flush against Lena. She was breathing heavily as she started rocking back and forth. Lena just held tightly onto the sheets and watched as Kara found a rhythm. As soon as Lena felt secure that Kara was okay she brought her hands up to Kara’s hips and began moving her body in pace with Kara’s. Lena watched as Kara rocked back and forth with her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut. It was complete ecstasy. Lena felt like her body was on fire. It was everything she could do to keep from flipping them both over so that she could really take control.

“Lena, it feels so good,” Kara moaned as she opened her eyes slightly. Kara’s movement was picking up pace. Lena shifted slightly so that she could bend her knees a little bit. She pulled on Kara’s hips and Kara responded by lifting up slightly. Lena steadied Kara’s movement then started pulsing in and out of her from below. Kara was gasping with each push from Lena.

“Oh, fuck, Lena,” Kara screamed, “Right there, Lena, Lena!” Kara suddenly leaned back and grabbed Lena’s thighs with both hands. Her eyes shut and her mouth opened in a silent yell as her orgasm hit. Lena kept at it as long as she could until her orgasm took over as well. She bucked her hips a few more times as Kara collapsed on top of her. They both lay still breathing heavily for a few moments.

“Are you okay?” Lena finally asked softly as Kara was still breathing heavily.

“I’m still…,” Kara breathed out then she moaned and clenched around Lena again. Lena laughed softly.

“Wow, Kara,” Lena said, “I think the practice worked out pretty well.”

Kara moaned again, “Lena, that felt really, really good.”

“Glad to hear it,” Lena answered, “Because I’m wide awake now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - wedding rings and wedding dresses


	7. Dresses and Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More decisions with Eliza, Alex and Sam

Lena cuddled into Kara as she woke up.  Kara hummed softly and buried her head in Lena’s neck.  Lena pulled Kara’s body closer to hers and softly scratched Kara’s back for a few minutes as Kara woke up.

 

“Morning, babe,” Kara mumbled.

 

“You want some breakfast with me before I go?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Yep,” Kara said, rolling over to let Lena get up to start getting ready, “I’ll make us something while you’re in the shower.”

 

Lena went into the bathroom to start her morning routine.  Kara pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt and made her way into the kitchen.  The coffee was on a timer and she was grateful that there was a hot pot waiting for her.  She took a few sips then looked into her fridge to see what was available.  She pulled out some peaches, milk, butter and an egg then went into the pantry and grabbed the flour.  She quickly mixed some crepe batter and started sautéing the peaches.  She waited for Lena to emerge from the bedroom then she quickly made a couple of crepes and topped them with the peaches.  Lena sat down and Kara placed the plates on the table along with coffees.

 

“I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me,” Lena said, looking at the plate.  She cut a piece of the crepe and stabbed a peach slice and took a bite.

 

“Yeah, well I though you asked more because of last night’s type of activities,” Kara said giggling and Lena covered her full mouth as she laughed loudly.

 

“You are insufferable, Kara,” Lena said smiling, “and maybe a little correct.”

 

“So, this afternoon while you are off working I’ll be with Eliza and Alex looking for a dress,” Kara said, “Do you have any requests?”

 

“Nope, I want to be surprised,” Lena said, “I know you’ll look beautiful.  Sam and I have our appointment Thursday.”

 

“Where are you going?” Kara asked.

 

“We are going to see Jacques,” Lena asked, “I’ve already talked to him about what I want and he has some things for me to try on.”

 

“You’re going to show a little boob, right?” Kara asked, smiling wickedly.

 

“Maybe,” Lena answered, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”  Lena stood from the table and placed her plate in the sink.  “I need to get going.  Don’t forget we have the jeweler Friday at lunch.”

 

Kara stood up and pulled Lena into a hug.  She gave her a very soft kiss and Lena smiled softly before turning to leave.

 

“Love you,” Lena said.

 

“Love you too,” Kara answered.

 

****************************

 

Alex knocked on Kara’s door so she wouldn’t scare her as she entered the apartment.  Kara was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop.

 

“Hey, I’m just looking at some dresses online,” Kara said as Alex pulled up a chair next to her.

 

“You have any ideas?” Alex asked.

 

“I definitely like the more simple dresses,” Kara said, “I’m not a fan of a lot of beading or anything, especially on the top.”

 

Alex looked at some of the dresses Kara was drawn to online and got a pretty good idea of the direction they were headed.  Both girls’ phones buzzed and they headed downstairs to meet Eliza.  They jumped in the car and headed to the bridal boutique.  They had an appointment with Rachel, the same sales person who helped with the bridesmaids’ dresses.  They were greeted with champagne again and made their way to the bride’s area.  Kara spent a couple of minutes explaining what she wanted and Rachel grabbed a couple of books for them.  She told them she would be back in a few minutes and would start to pull dresses.

 

“This is so exciting,” Eliza said, tears in her eyes just looking at the books.

 

“Okay, you are going to have to control the tear factory, Mom,” Alex said, “I can’t take a couple of hours of this.”

 

“I’ll try to be good,” Eliza said laughing, “But no promises.”

 

They flipped through the books for a couple of minutes and Kara pointed out possible dresses as she saw them.

 

“There aren’t any prices in the books,” Kara said.

 

“Well, honey, considering that we aren’t paying for anything else,” Eliza said, “I’m not really worried at all about the dress price.  Are you sure there is nothing else we can do?”

 

“I’m sure,” Kara said, “You have no idea what I had to go through just to convince Lena to let us take care of the dress and her ring.”

 

“You didn’t get in a fight about it, did you?” Eliza asked concerned.

 

“No, we didn’t, Mom,” Kara laughed, “It just takes a little getting adjusted to how much money Lena has.  She just doesn’t see the point of us spending anything on the wedding when she has more than she could ever spend.  I explained that the dress and the ring were gifts that were for her and I didn’t want her to buy them.  She was fine with it.”

 

“She didn’t even let me buy my dress,” Alex said smirking, “And she was a little scary.”

 

Kara poked Alex and rolled her eyes at her.  Rachel walked back into the room and looked at the dresses that they selected.  She brought Kara back into a changing room with her and pulled out a few for her to try on.  The first dress was very plain, fitted on the top with beading at the waistline and a flowing skirt.  Kara looked in the mirror and turned to see her back.  The back of the dressed plunged to just a couple of inches above her waistline.  She thought it was very pretty.  She walked out into the room to big smiles from Eliza and Alex.

 

“So, what do you think?” Kara asked.

 

“What do you think?” Eliza asked Kara.

 

“Is this how it is going to go?” Kara asked laughing, “Don’t be afraid to tell me how you feel, that’s why I brought you two here.”

 

“I’m not going to be like one of those bitches from Say Yes to the Dress,” Alex answered, “And you would look great in a potato sack, Kara.”

 

“I can’t believe you watch that show,” Kara answered, “I’m surprised.”

 

“I don’t usually watch it,” Alex said, “Mom had it on when I went to her house last week.”

 

“I can’t get enough of the wedding shows since you got engaged,” Eliza confessed, giggling, “So what do you think of the dress?”

 

“Well, I like the back better than the front,” Kara said, “And I’m pretty sure that’s not how it’s supposed to be.”  They all laughed.

 

“I agree,” Alex said, “I like the low back; you can really pull that off.  The front looks a little too much like a Roman thing for me.”

 

“You are beautiful,” Eliza said, “But it’s not perfect.  I can see it in your face, this one is not giving you the right feeling.  It’s only the first one.”

 

Kara went back and tried on a couple more that she also liked but weren’t perfect.  Rachel assured them that with each dress and comment she got a bit more information about what would work.  Rachel pulled some more dresses and brought them to the changing room.  Kara was flipping through them on the rack and commenting when Rachel suddenly lit up.  She left the room and came back carrying a dress by Anne Barge.  Kara looked at the bag and smiled.  Rachel took the dress out and helped Kara pull it on.  It was a simple design, an a-line dress with a v-neck and thin, almost spaghetti straps with a very simple appliqué of lace.  The back was cut low enough to show off Kara’s shape.  As soon as Kara put it on she knew it was the dress.  She could feel her smile and her blush as she walked into the room with Eliza and Alex. 

 

“Oh my goodness, you are so beautiful,” Eliza squealed, “You look so happy, you look perfect.”

 

Kara looked over to see Alex.  She was wiping a tear from her face.  “Okay, you got me,” Alex said, laughing softly, “I can just see it on your face, Kara, this is the one.  Lena is gonna lose it when she sees you walk out in that dress.  You look amazing.”

 

“This is definitely the dress, Rachel,” Kara said, “I just love it.”

 

Kara went and changed out of the dress and they took care of all the details and fitting dates before they left.  They spent lunch together before they all parted with hugs and smiles and headed off to work.

 

**************************

 

Lena and Sam walked into Jacques’ place and were greeted with excited hugs.  Both women laughed at his exuberance as they settled into seats around his design table.

 

“Lena, I feel like I’m more excited than you,” Jacques said laughing.

 

“I’m really excited about being married,” Lena said, “But you might actually be more excited about the dress.  I just have no idea how this is going to go.  I’m not usually so confounded.”

 

“I think you should put her in a big ass princess dress,” Sam said, smiling, “Like Cinderella.  The bigger the better.  That would be awesome.”

 

“You are supposed to be helping,” Lena said, shaking her head at Sam and laughing.

 

“I’m here to help with the dress,” Jacques said, “We all know Sam is just here to give you hell.”  Both women laughed and Jacques grabbed some pictures and brought them over.  “I’ve known you long enough to know your style pretty well, Lena.  And when we talked over the phone you had a pretty good idea of what you wanted and what you didn’t want so I took it from there.  Trust me.”

 

Sam heard Lena take a deep breath and she walked over and rubbed her back.  

 

“You’re going to look beautiful no matter what you choose,” Sam said, “Kara looks at you like you hung the moon when you’re wearing sweatpants.”

 

“Thanks, Sam,” Lena said, putting her arm around her and giving her a quick squeeze.

 

“Oh, now look at you two,” Jacques said, “You’re going to make me cry.  Lena, come with me before I get all emotional and let’s get you into some dresses.”

 

Lena walked with him into a back room where he had a number of dresses waiting on racks.  He picked one and helped her get dressed.  She stood still looking into the mirror for a few moments.

 

“Lena?” he asked.

 

“Oh, sorry,” she said, “Let’s show Sam.”

 

She walked out and Sam smiled.  The dress was a lace sheath with cap sleeves and it hugged Lena’s body perfectly.

 

“So, how do you feel?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh, I don’t really love it,” Lena answered dryly and they all giggled, “But I went into shock for a moment when I put it on.  I mean, I’m really getting married.”

 

“I hope it was a good shock,” Sam said.

 

“It definitely was,” Lena said, “I can’t wait to see Kara in her dress.  The days cannot pass quick enough.”

 

“So, tell me what you like and what you don’t,” Jacques said.

 

“The shape is great,” Lena said, “But too much lace.  And Kara asked for a bit of boob, for what that’s worth.”  Jacques and Sam both laughed.

 

“Ok, let’s try another one,” Jacques said leading Lena back to the changing room, “So I was going to kind of lead up to my favorites, but screw it – let’s get to the ones I think you will really love.  Let’s see, less lace, more boob.  Here.”

 

He pulled out another sheath dress.  In the bag it looked like it might be a bit too plain but when Lena saw it out of the bag she immediately fell in love with the richness of the fabric.  Jacques helped her pull on the dress and fastened it in the back.  The dress had off the shoulder sleeves and a slight vee along the front.  It hugged Lena’s body in a way that was both classic and sexy.  Lena looked in the mirror and shook her head slightly.  She could feel a blush in her cheeks.

 

“Are you supposed to find the perfect dress this quick?” Lena asked, smiling.

 

“If you have me, then yes,” Jacques answered as he took her hand and led her out to show Sam.  Lena walked out into the room smiling widely and feeling confident.

 

“Holy shit,” Sam said immediately, “I’d marry you in that dress!”

 

Lena started laughing and she spun around so that Sam could see the whole picture.

 

“Lena, you look incredible,” Sam said, “It’s perfect for your body.  I mean, seriously, I don’t know what else to say.  You look absolutely stunning.”

 

“I love it,” Lena said, “I don’t need to try on another thing.” 

 

“Well, come on back and I’ll pin a couple of adjustments,” Jacques said, “But it fits you pretty close to perfect already.”

 

Lena and Jacques finished up with the dress.  They spent another hour discussing hair, makeup and accessories until everyone was satisfied with the complete look.

 

“Thanks, Jacques,” Lena said “You’re the best.  And you have the date of the wedding marked down, right?”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jacques answered.

 

**************************

 

The week had passed without Lena and Kara being able to see each other because of work commitments.  They were both excited to see each other as they met at the jewelers to pick wedding rings.

 

“Hey there,” Kara said as Lena walked up to the store.

 

“Hey, you,” Lena answered, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

They walked into the store and were greeted immediately for their appointment.  They had already discussed what they wanted so they were ready to go when the jeweler asked what they were looking for.

 

“Well, we both bought each other rings separately for the engagement,” Lena said, “But we have decided we are not going to wear those with our wedding bands.  We want to have matching bands that we will wear on our left hands.”

 

“Okay, have you two decided what type of metal you would like and if you would like any stones in the rings?” he asked.

 

“We want something simple,” Kara said, “But we are not looking for just a plain gold band, or for anything with large gemstones.  Maybe something with a vintage feel?”

 

“Let me grab a few things,” he said.  They watched as he pulled a few trays from different locked cabinets and brought them to the table.  They each pulled a few rings from the trays and compared what they liked.  Kara stood and walked to one tray further down the desk.  Lena noticed as she pulled out a ring almost tenderly and smiled.

 

“That one is beautiful,” the jeweler commented, “It’s an antique style scroll ring accented with small brilliant diamonds.  Notice that the scroll design winds around both the top and the sides of the ring.”

 

“I think it’s beautiful,” Lena said, taking it from Kara then placing it on her finger. “It just looks like us.”

 

Kara looked at the ring on her finger then took it off and took Lena’s hand.  Kara’s hand was shaking a bit as she put it on Lena’s finger and Lena smiled softly at her.

 

“It looks great on you,” Kara said, “I love it.”

 

The jeweler sized their fingers and called the designer to make sure that the bands would be ready in time.

 

“No problem,” he said, “I’ll have two bands made for you in plenty of time.”

 

They each paid for one band, even as Lena shook her head and smiled at Kara’s insistence on paying for Lena’s ring. 

 

“Do you have to go back to work?” Kara whined as they walked out of the store.

 

“I can grab a quick lunch,” Lena answered, “But then I have to go.  I have meetings all afternoon.”

 

They decided just to grab something from a Korean food truck they passed and enjoyed a quick lunch on a bench in the park.   When they finished and were parting Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug.

 

“So, there’s one more thing you have to put on your schedule for next Monday,” Lena said as she hugged Kara.

 

“What?” Kara asked excitedly.

 

“The deal is done on the apartment,” Lena said, “We sign next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apartment planning, honeymoon talk -- 
> 
> Getting very close to the actual wedding chapter...
> 
> Please know that I love your comments even if I don't reply - they make my day!


	8. Our New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day at their new house

Lena and Kara walked into a downtown skyscraper the following Monday morning.  They found their way to the offices of the closing attorney for their apartment purchase and were led into a conference room.  The attorney sat down with them and they spent the next half hour listening and signing papers.  When the last paper was signed he handed everything to an assistant to make copies.

 

“Well, the Guests did their part earlier this morning,” he said, “So, that’s it.  You two are officially the owners now.  Usually I have keys to hand over but this place is a bit different, everything is either by code or fingerprint or face recognition.  I’m going to give you the paperwork you need and you can head over to the building to meet with security and get set up.  They are expecting you.”

 

Kara and Lena held hands and smiled all along their walk to the new apartment.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Kara said excitedly, “I mean I just keep thinking about living with you in our new place and I just can’t believe it’s real.”

 

“Me too, darling,” Lena answered, “only two months.  It can’t pass quick enough.”

 

“We still have so much to do,” Kara said, “We have to figure out furniture and get all of our stuff moved and we are still both so busy with work.  I’m trying not to get too stressed.”

 

“We are going to figure out the master plan today,” Lena said, “And by the time we have it in place you’ll feel much better.”

 

“So this is when being with a CEO has its advantages?” Kara asked, leaning into Lena.

 

“That’s right,” Lena said.

 

They arrived at the apartment and were greeted immediately by the head of security for the building, James Olsen.  They all introduced themselves and they were led into the security offices.  Lena was immediately impressed by the technology serving the building.  They were told about the system before the purchase but it was comforting to see it in place.

 

“This is quite impressive,” Lena said.

 

“We take it quite seriously,” James answered, “We have a few tenants who are famous in one way or the other and they really value privacy and security.”

 

He spent the next few minutes describing the system and explaining how things worked.  After a lengthy technological discussion between Lena and James they scanned their faces and their fingerprints.  Apparently Lena would be sending someone from L-Corp to the building to discuss even more cutting edge technology with James.  He was very excited but Kara just wanted to get up to the apartment.

 

“So, I need to know if there are any people who need full access to the system,” James said, “In other words, someone you would give a key to your past places.”

 

“Alex and Sam,” Kara answered, looking at Lena for confirmation.

 

“We need to set a time for them to come in and get scanned as well,” James said.

 

“Will you be here later today?” Lena asked, “We are having lunch with them but they don’t know it’s at our new place.  We are going to surprise them and have them come meet us here.”

 

“Yep, that works,” James said, “I’m here all day.  Let me give you my number for your phones.  It’s actually the security number that works 24 hours a day and will ring to whoever is on call.  Today, it’s me.  Let’s head up to the apartment so I can show you how things work from there.”

 

They walked out of the security office.  James introduced them to the doorman on duty, Paul.  They let Paul know about Sam and Alex arriving for lunch.  Paul explained that there were six different doormen for the building and that they would all be made aware of their arrival as new tenants.  They also talked briefly about how to schedule move-in days.  Paul also explained to them how to handle package and food deliveries and spur of the moment guests. When they were done James led them to the penthouse elevator and explained how it worked.  Kara laughed as she put her face up to the screen and the elevator opened for her.

 

“You’re like a little kid,” Lena said laughing as they all entered the elevator.

 

“Well you’re used to all this stuff from work,” Kara said, “I feel like I’m in a science fiction movie.  And it’s even weirder because the building is so old and the tech is so new.  I’m half expecting to see the Batmobile drive out of the garage.”

 

The elevator opened and they walked into the apartment.  It was strange to see it again with no furnishings inside. 

 

“Gosh, it looks even bigger,” Kara said.

 

“It is impressive,” James answered, “But the Guests really made it feel like a home.  They were a lovely couple.  I’m going to miss them.”

 

“Do you know everyone in the building?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep, Robyn and I get to know everyone,” James said, “We are both here all week long and things come up.  I’ve been here 8 years now and Robyn started before me.”

 

James walked them through the apartment.  Each room had a small computer screen near the doorway that controlled the house.  The screens controlled everything in the house including lighting, televisions, music, climate control and the intercom function to talk to the doorman on duty.  They took a few minutes learning to use the system.  When they were done James said his goodbyes and left them alone in the apartment.

 

“I’ll text Alex with the address,” Kara said, her voice full of excitement as she typed on her phone.

 

“I’ll order lunch,” Lena said, walking out onto the terrace as she called in her order.  Kara joined her on the terrace.

 

“It’s a good thing we bought the outdoor furniture with the place,” Lena said, “Or we’d be eating on the floor.”

 

“I’d be thrilled on the floor,” Kara said, “I think I’m even more in love with it than when we saw it the first time.”

 

Lena walked over to Kara and pulled her into her arms and kissed her.  Kara thought the kiss would end quickly until she felt Lena’s tongue brushing against her lips.  She pulled their bodies closer and held Lena tighter as they kissed until she needed to take a breath.  Kara giggled as she came up for air.

 

“If Alex and Sam walk in here and we are having sex on the terrace they’ll never come back,” Kara said.

 

Lena laughed and they sat down together and enjoyed the view for a few minutes until they heard the beep of the intercom system.  They walked to the keypad and pushed a button and heard Paul’s voice.

 

“Your food delivery is here,” he said, “Would you like me to send him up?”

 

“Yes, please,” Kara answered.  A moment later she heard the buzz of the elevator and she went to the entryway to grab the food.  Lena walked with her and they grabbed multiple bags from the delivery man.

 

“How much did you order?” Kara asked, “This looks like enough for an army.”

 

“I ordered some champagne and some bottled water, too,” Lena answered, “But I’m just realizing we don’t have any glasses.”

 

“Just stick it in the fridge,” Kara said, “We’ll figure something out.”

 

Kara’s phone buzzed and she laughed, “It’s Alex.  It says, ‘I think you gave me the wrong address for lunch.  We’re outside some random building.’”

 

Kara texted back – _Go inside_

**************************

 

_A few minutes earlier…_

 

Alex parked her motorcycle at L-Corp and texted Sam that she arrived.  Sam walked down and met her in the lobby.  They googled the address Kara sent Alex and decided to walk since it was only a few blocks away.

 

“I wonder what they want to talk about,” Sam said, “Did Kara give you any ideas yesterday?”

 

“No, and she is terrible at keeping secrets,” Alex said, “All she would say was that they wanted to have lunch together today to talk about wedding plans.”

 

“Yeah, Lena was sketchy too,” Sam said, “On a different topic, I did talk to Joyce about the party.  She is good to go and she has the books for us.  We can go get them after lunch.”

 

“Perfect,” Alex answered.  They walked a few blocks and then turned and headed to the address.

 

“Well, this can’t be right,” Sam said, “Are you sure this is the address?”

 

“Yep,” Alex said, “Let me text Kara.”  She waited a moment then read the response, “She said to go in.”

 

They turned and walked toward the entrance and the doorman opened the door to let them in.

 

“Ms. Danvers and Ms. Arias?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Sam answered hesitantly, glancing at Alex.

 

“Right this way, please,” he said as he led them to an elevator.  He pushed a button and held out his arm to hold the door as they walked in.  He leaned in and pushed the button and wished them a nice afternoon as the doors closed.

 

“Is there a rooftop restaurant on this building?” Sam asked Alex.

 

“I don’t know,” Alex answered, “I don’t hang out downtown a whole lot.”

 

The doors to the elevator opened and they saw Lena and Kara waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces.  The realization hit Sam first.

 

“Oh… my…God,” she said slowly as she walked into the apartment.  Alex followed her and was just looking around quizzically until she figured it out too.

 

“Kara!” she ran and pulled Kara into a spinning hug, “This is amazing!”

 

“Aaaahhhh!” Kara screamed and laughed as she took Alex’s hand and started leading her out toward the terrace at almost a full sprint, “Isn’t this the greatest!”

 

Sam walked over to Lena and put her arm over her shoulder, “Damn, Lena, this is fucking incredible.”

 

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it,” Lena said as she wrapped her arm around Sam’s waist, “Look at those two idiots.”

 

Alex and Kara were literally running back and forth around the corner of the terrace pointing at views and laughing.

 

“You’re going to need to give Larry a raise,” Sam said, “How did you manage to get this place?”

 

“We got lucky,” Lena said, “You know Larry knows every building in the city.  He knew the couple that lived here was talking about moving and we made them a high offer before the property went on the open market.”

 

“It’s amazing,” Sam said.

 

“I ordered us some lunch,” Lena said, “Let’s bring it out to the terrace and see if we can wrestle our two goofballs into sitting for a few minutes.”

 

They walked outside with the food and waters and started putting everything on the table.

 

“Can’t we show them around first?” Kara asked.

 

“The apartment isn’t going anywhere and the food is going to get cold,” Lena answered, giggling at Kara’s exuberance, “We’ll do a grand tour together as soon as we finish.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said as she sat down and started opening the Chinese food containers.

 

“They sent paper plates,” Lena said smirking at Kara, “Do not start eating out of the packaging.”  Kara laughed as she grabbed a plate and started spooning some food onto it.

 

“The first time we ate out of the Chinese food cartons together you got laid,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, “I would think it would be a good memory.”

 

“What are you telling secrets about over there?” Alex asked.

 

“Your sister is making a private joke with sexual innuendo,” Lena answered, smiling slyly.

 

“Wow, you two are about as nerdy as a couple can get,” Sam said, “Sometimes I’m surprised you even have sex.”

 

“I bet I could surprise you…” Lena answered.

 

“Okay, enough,” Kara said, blushing, “So, what do you think of the place?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Alex answered, “This place is unbelievable.  You guys will be hosting all the parties now.”

 

“I doubt Jeremiah and Eliza want to give up us being home for the holidays just yet,” Kara said.

 

“One day, though,” Lena said, “We really did want this place so that we could eventually have big family gatherings here.”

 

“We even talked about kids running around here,” Kara said, smiling widely.

 

Lena looked at Kara, “Yeah, some little Luthor-Danvers.”

 

“Really?” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s hand.  Lena nodded and Kara leaned over and kissed her quickly.  Sam and Alex looked at them waiting for some further explanation.

 

“We weren’t sure what we were going to use as our family name,” Kara said, “I wanted Luthor-Danvers but we hadn’t fully decided.”

 

“It flows well off the tongue,” Alex said, “Kara Luthor-Danvers.  Yep, sounds good.”

 

They all chatted about the apartment and discussed practical matters about moving in to the space.

 

“I want our first night here to be the night we return from our honeymoon,” Lena said, reiterating to Alex and Sam what she already told Kara, “I know it’s cheesy but it just means something to me to have the first night home together in our new home.”

 

“It is completely sappy and overly-sentimental and I love it,” Sam answered, “It’s sweet.”

 

“Do you have any deadlines on moving out of your current places?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope, we both just have to give a month’s notice,” Kara said.

 

“Well, that makes it a lot easier.  You’re not stuck with any timetables.  You can keep your old places and move stuff into here even the month after you’re married.”

 

“Oh, speaking of getting married,” Kara said, making everyone laugh, “We needed to talk to you guys about getting ready the day of the wedding.  There’s a space for a bride at the venue but we obviously don’t want to be together.  We thought maybe I could come to your place and Sam could go with Lena to get ready.  Is that okay?”

 

“We are at your service,” Alex answered, “whatever you want.”

 

They started picking up from lunch and moved back inside.

 

“Where do we put the trash?” Alex asked.

 

“Check this out,” Kara said as she led them to a large trash chute in a closet attached to the kitchen.  “You just drop it in here and it’s gone forever.  No taking out trash.”

 

“Does this place have leprechauns to pick up anything you forget when you go to sleep too?” Alex asked laughing.

 

“What’s with these?” Sam asked pointing at the computer screen in the kitchen.

 

Lena explained how everything worked and showed them how to use the screens.

 

“You guys are going to need to run down to security if you have a few minutes before you leave,” Lena said, “You need to get scanned so that you will have full access to the place.”

 

They continued to walk through the apartment, showing them each room and discussing how they were going to use the room and what they needed as far as furnishings.  They got to the master bathroom and Alex and Sam both walked around with their eyes wide.

 

“You might not want to give me the full access pass,” Sam said, “You might come home and find me in this tub.”

 

“I know,” Lena said laughing, “It’s my favorite thing in this whole place.”

 

They finished their tour at the large guest bedroom on the opposite side of the apartment.

 

“This is what I like to call ‘The Room Alex and Sam Crash In,” Alex said, laughing.

 

“No, really,” Kara said, “If we hang out downtown and we’re all drinking or whatever you can just crash here.  Or even if you’re not out with us and you want to stay here.  This place is huge.  You guys are welcome any time.”

 

“Just stay out of my tub,” Lena said smirking.

 

“We need to head out,” Sam said, “It’s going to take a couple of minutes with the security guy and we need to get back to work.”

 

Lena called James and let him know that Sam and Alex were on their way down.

 

“I couldn’t be happier for you two,” Alex said as she was hugging Lena, “This is a beautiful home.”

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Lena said as they all walked together to the elevator.  Alex and Sam both waved and smiled as the doors closed to take them down.

 

“So, we’ve got about an hour until the interior designer gets here,” Lena said.

 

“I guess we should walk through each room and decide what we need and what we are going to bring that we already have,” Kara said, “I’ve never used an interior designer before so I’m not sure what we need to do.”

 

“We’re not making any major changes with painting or fixtures,” Lena said, “So I think your plan is good.  She will help us find furnishing, rugs, whatever.”

 

They walked into the master bedroom first.

 

“So I’m thinking that we put our current furniture in the two guest rooms,” Lena said, “All of our stuff is really pretty nice but I’d like to get something new for us.”

 

“I’m good with that,” Kara said, “And my bed is only a queen.  I like your king bed much better.”

 

“More room to get away from me?” Lena said smirking.

 

“Hey now, you know how much I like the twin in Midvale,” Kara said walking over and putting her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“Who needs a bed?” Lena said, kissing Kara’s neck.

 

“Don’t start that,” Kara said, “She’s going to be here in like a half hour.”  Kara gasped as she felt Lena suck at the spot right above her shoulder blade. 

 

“Lena, you’re going to leave a mark!” Kara protested weakly.

 

Lena pulled away slightly and giggled as she brought their lips together.  She kissed Kara deeply then reached down and unbuttoned Kara’s jeans.  Kara’s brain wanted to protest but her body was all in.  She moaned as she heard the zipper on her jeans come undone.  Lena pushed Kara back a few steps until she was leaning against the wall.  She had taken complete control and Kara was perfectly content being at her mercy.  Lena turned them around so that she had her back on the wall and Kara was facing out toward the bedroom.  Lena kissed Kara’s neck from the back.  She moved Kara’s hair to one side so that she could continue nipping at her neck.  Kara put her hands behind her and held on to Lena’s waist.  Lena reached forward and slid her hand under Kara’s pants and underwear. She didn’t waste any time as she felt Kara’s moistness.  She slid two fingers into Kara and rubbed on her clit with her thumb.  Kara rocked against Lena and held tightly onto her waist as she gasped and moaned out Lena’s name.  It only took a couple of minutes for Kara’s orgasm to hit.  She ended up breathing heavily and leaning back against Lena who was steadied by the wall behind her.

 

“One room down,” Lena said, her voice husky as she gently pulled her hand from Kara’s pants, “We better clean up a little before the designer gets here.”

 

Kara took a couple of unsteady steps before turning around and smirking at Lena, “That’s not fair.  We really don’t have time for anything more.  She is going to be here in a few minutes.”

 

“We have the rest of our lives, Kara,” Lena said as walked into the bathroom and started washing her hands.  When Lena finished she winked at Kara as she walked toward the kitchen.  Kara could only laugh as she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up as much as she could.  When she met Lena in the kitchen there was a bottle of water waiting for her.

 

They walked out onto the terrace and chatted until they heard the intercom beep for the arrival of the decorator.  They spent the next two hours talking about ideas for the areas that would need new furniture and decorating.  They looked at catalogs and online as they walked through and set up an appointment in two weeks to follow up with specific suggestions.  By the time they were done they both wished they had a couch to plop down on.  They walked back out to the terrace and sat together.

 

“Hey, we forgot about the champagne,” Kara said.

 

“That’s ok, we’ll bring some glasses next time we come and maybe we can try the tub for room two,” Lena said slyly, “You know what we haven’t talked about?”

 

“What?” Kara asked.

 

“The honeymoon,” Lena said.

 

“What were you thinking?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, I want it to be relaxing but I don’t really want to do a tropical beach thing,” Lena said, “I’m like a snowman.  This skin does not tan.”

 

Kara laughed.  “I haven’t traveled much at all except for New York so I’m really open to anything.”

 

“Are you open to surprises?” Lena said.

 

“Weren’t you just in the bedroom with me?” Kara said and Lena laughed loudly.

 

“I mean if I surprise you for the honeymoon,” Lena asked, “If you just let me take care of it.”

 

“You haven’t steered me wrong yet and that’s one less thing I’ll have to stress about,” Kara said, “Go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Surprise Party!


	9. The Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all kicks in for Kara and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me happy to write. 
> 
> Thank you so much to JohnnyV for the comments and the inspiration that led to this chapter.

Two more weeks passed quickly and Lena and Kara focused on getting everything possible in place at their jobs in anticipation of taking time off for the honeymoon.  They were both working long hours and making sure they would be able to relax while they were away.  They managed to keep their Monday schedule completely free for the first time in weeks during the daytime and they spent the whole day being lazy for the first time in weeks.  They had to drag themselves up to take showers and get ready as they headed out walking hand in hand to Chameleon in the early evening.

 

“So, why did Winn have to schedule this meeting on our one free day?” Lena asked grumpily as they started walking.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said, “But I didn’t want to shoot him down.   He’s been working really hard on plans for the new restaurant and he’s got someone in town we need to meet from New York who has already been successful with the concept.  This was the day the guy could be here.”

 

“I love Winn and I’m excited about the new place,” Lena said, “I just wish we could have held off on this until we got back.”

 

“Me too,” Kara answered, “And Winn knows that.  He swears this is the only thing happening until after, but he said the guy is in town today so it is what it is.”

 

“Who is the guy we are meeting with?” Lena asked.

 

“I don’t even know,” Kara said, “I’ve been so busy with other things that I didn’t really get much chance to talk about it with Winn.  I just jotted down the appointment and figured we could wing it.  We are really only there to listen.”

 

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t go too long,” Lena said as they approached the restaurant.  Lena pulled the door and they walked in together.

 

“SURPRISE !!!!”

 

Kara and Lena both jumped back in shock as they heard the voices scream.  Kara started laughing immediately.  It took Lena a moment longer to regain her breath before she realized they just walked into a small party.  Alex and Sam grabbed them by their hands and pulled them into the restaurant.  As they both regained their composure they were greeted with hugs and glasses of champagne.  Kara immediately squealed and ran over when she saw that Cat was there.

 

Lena pulled Sam to the side and whispered into her ear, “I hate surprises.  That literally almost killed me.”

 

“Relax, Lena,” Sam answered, pulling Lena into a tight hug, “You’re fine, and it’s just a tiny but very loud group.  Believe me, I had to work hard to keep this from getting out of control.  The surprise part is over, just enjoy yourself now.”  Lena pulled back and smirked at Sam.  As soon as she turned from Sam she was enveloped in a hug by Eliza.

 

Once the greetings were over Winn led them into the dining room where a large round table was set up.   They smiled and chatted with the group.  Kara couldn’t help but be curious about what was going on in the kitchen. 

 

“No way,” Winn said walking up to the kitchen, “You are not allowed in the kitchen.  That’s part of the surprise.  The party is here because we needed the kitchen.   We have a couple of employees here who wanted to pick up extra shifts to help.  It’s all under control and you have to swear you won’t go in there.”

 

“Ok, fine,” Kara said smiling, “But it smells delicious.  It’s killing me.”

 

Jeremiah got everyone’s attention and asked that they make their way to the table.  There were place cards for the group and Kara and Lena found theirs and sat.  The rest of the group was made up of Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, Sam, Winn, Eve, Cat and Joyce.  Jeremiah remained standing.

 

“So, you both made it very clear that you were not interested in having any wedding showers,” Jeremiah said, “But we just couldn’t let this blessed occasion go by without doing something for you two.  We have gathered tonight for a special dinner and now I’m going to turn it over to my beautiful wife to explain.” 

 

“So, ladies, we have a very special meal prepared but I’m going to let Winn talk about the menu,” Eliza said, “We know that you two were insistent on no shower gifts but we had to find a little bit of a way around it so tonight we will be following the very short list of wedding day necessities for the brides: something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.  And, to make it even easier we figured you guys already have new dresses and rings so that one is covered.  And we combined some of the others so it’s not too many gifts.  By the end of the night you’ll have all the categories done for the wedding day.”

 

Kara and Lena were both smiling widely but Kara noticed that Lena had downed her champagne quickly and was rubbing her hands together.  She gently rubbed Lena’s back.

 

“You okay?” Kara asked Lena softly.

 

“I am,” Lena answered smiling softly at Kara, “I guess this is good practice for the wedding day.  It took me a minute to get over the surprise but I’m good now.  I’m still really not used to happy family stuff like this but I guess it’s time to get accustomed to it.”

 

Winn walked over and refilled Lena and Kara’s champagne glasses before speaking, “So, we all know that every Monday is officially ‘Kara and Lena Day.’  It is the time they have found to spend together and the time we are all encroaching on today.”  The group laughed and Kara raised her glass up sarcastically to Winn.

 

“It seems that on their very first Monday together Lena took Kara to one of her favorite places in the world – the antique bookstore she owns with her dear friend Joyce,” Winn continued as he tipped his glass toward Joyce, who was beaming.  “It was there that she first wooed Kara romantically with some very, very old cookbooks.”  The group all chuckled again.

 

“It wasn’t a date!” Alex hollered, and they all laughed as Kara threw her napkin across the table at Alex.

 

“Well, in honor of whatever it was,” Winn said, “We have prepared our dinner tonight with recipes from the antique cookbooks you read from that day.  Joyce was nice enough to let me come visit and choose some recipes and the books are here tonight in the front room if anyone wants to go take a look at them.”

 

“Oh my gosh, this is great!” Kara said, “I wish I was in the kitchen though, I’m kind of jealous.”

 

“The books are yours now, Kara,” Lena said, “You can cook from them anytime you like.”

 

“So, what’s the menu?” Kara asked excitedly.

 

“Well, we are doing four courses,” Winn said, “I’ll go ahead and tell you about all of them now so that we are not interrupted during the meal.  We will start with Cheshire cheese ramequins, which are sort of like a cheese quiche.  Next we will have chestnut soup. Then for the entrée we will have Veal Fricandeau, which is basically veal with a stuffing covered with bacon fat and then baked with vegetables and herbs.  That is what smells so amazing coming from the kitchen.  Finally, for dessert we will have molasses cake.”

 

“Wow, Winn, this is amazing,” Kara said, “You guys really outdid yourselves with the whole theme.”

 

“So, to officially start the night Joyce asked if she could make a toast,” Winn said.

 

Joyce stood up slowly and made a production of clearing her throat, putting on her reading glasses and pulling out a piece of paper.  Then she scrunched up the paper and threw it over her shoulder and mumbled, “Screw it.”  Everyone laughed heartily.  Joyce picked up her glass and grinned.

 

“Folks, I couldn’t be any happier to be here tonight and to be a part of this celebration.  I’m sorry if this goes a little long but you know an Irish woman takes seven words to say what could be said in one,” Joyce started and everyone laughed, “Lena, my lass, I just love you so much but let me back up a bit first.  You should all know that I had a true love, my dear Henry.  He’s been gone nearly 40 years now and not a day goes by that I don’t miss him.  Every night before bed I kneel on my prie dieu and I say my prayers and then I talk to my Henry for a bit.  Well, when Lena came into my life I told him all about her.  She’s like the daughter we were never able to have.”

 

Lena could feel her throat tightening and she reached over and held Kara’s hand tightly.  Kara nudged Lena and smiled at her softly.

 

“Well, I guess in all honesty she’s more the age of a granddaughter, but I won’t tell if you won’t,” Joyce continued to more laughter, “Anyhow, my dear lass came into my life and brought some sunlight into an old lady’s dark life.  Without Lena and the bookstore I don’t know what I would have done.  She saved my life and I was so thankful, but I didn’t have any way to repay her.  So, every night I prayed, first to the Lord above and then I asked my Henry if he could help out.  I prayed that Lena would find someone to bring her the same happiness that Henry brought me.  Well, lo and behold, one day she walks in with dear, sweet Kara.  Now Kara, Lena had been mentioning you a bit and I knew she had a crush but when I saw you two together that day I knew my prayers had been answered.”  Joyce paused and took a sip of water and most everyone at the table took the opportunity to wipe their teary eyes.

 

“I’m getting to the end now, no worries,” Joyce said to a round of giggles, “You two were so cute, trying to avoid looking at each other too much or being too obvious but I could tell.  That night I knelt down and thanked God and I thanked Henry too.  Now here we are a year later and you are about to be wed.  My heart is bursting with happiness.  Lena, my dear, I love you so much and I’m getting up there in years.  I didn’t want to leave this earth without knowing you would be okay.  I don’t have any immediate plans to go but I can see my Henry again in peace knowing you have found your love.  Kara, please always take care of my dear heart.  She loves you fiercely and I know how special it is to be loved by her.  I wish you both all of the joy and happiness that life can possibly bring.  So, finally, raise your glasses everyone – to Lena and Kara!”

 

Everyone raised their glasses and drank.  Lena and Kara walked over and both hugged Joyce tightly.  Lena held on to Joyce for a very long hug.   They made their way back to the seat and the first course was served.  They were all enjoying the food and the company.

 

“This is delicious,” Jeremiah said, “But it is really rich.  I’m going to have to slow down to figure out how to make it to the molasses cake.”

 

“Yeah, one thing about these old recipes,” Winn said, “They all start with butter and pork fat.  I tried to keep the portions small so that we wouldn’t all go into cardiac arrest before the night ends.”

 

“That’s why it’s so damn delicious,” Sam said.

 

“This is a really good idea for a restaurant concept,” Cat added, “although I think I’d try to be a bit subtle about the health ramifications.”

 

When they cleared the first course Eliza stood up, “Okay, we are going to start with the something borrowed for both of you.  I have yours, Kara.”

 

Eliza walked over and handed Kara a small, wrapped box.  Kara smiled widely as she slowly pulled off the ribbon and peeled back the paper.

 

“Come on, Kara,” Alex said, “The soup is gonna get cold at this rate.”  Kara slowed down even more and everyone laughed.  When she opened the box she saw a simple, pearl bracelet.  She recognized it immediately as the bracelet Eliza wore on every special occasion.

 

“So, this is the bracelet that Jeremiah gave me as a gift to wear on our wedding day,” Eliza said, “I wore it that day and I wear it for every anniversary and other special occasions.  I’m not quite ready to part with it permanently but I would be honored if you would wear it on your wedding day as well.”

 

Kara’s eyes were the ones overflowing this time as she walked over and pulled Eliza into a hug.

 

“I’m so honored, of course I’ll wear it,” Kara said, “I love it so much, but can I just give it back to you now and you can bring it to me the day of the wedding when we are getting ready.  It makes me nervous just to have it.”

 

Eliza nodded and laughed and Jeremiah took it from the box and clasped it around Eliza’s wrist.  Kara hugged Jeremiah tightly and went back to her seat.  As she was sitting, Sam stood and brought a box over to Lena.

 

“I’m just going to give you the hug now,” Sam said, “Because I’m already starting to cry and you haven’t even opened it yet.  I know neither of us really has any family heirlooms but you are my sister, Lena, and I wanted you to have something from your family to wear that day.”

 

Lena smiled and hugged Sam tightly.  She knew that Sam was probably the only person in the world less comfortable with family events than Lena.  This kind of open affection was hard for both of them and it meant the world to Lena to have Sam there with her.  Sam walked back and sat down and Alex immediately wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  Lena unwrapped the gift and smiled through tears as she saw the lucky horseshoe silver charm.

 

“I gave this to you,” Lena said smiling widely, and the whole table laughed, “I gave this to Sam the day that I convinced her to come with me to National City and start L-Corp.”

 

“And look what happened,” Sam said, “My life has been wonderful since that day, so I figured you could clasp that onto a bracelet or a necklace or wherever so some of that incredible luck could rub off on you for your wedding day.  Then I want it back.”

 

Everyone laughed heartily and the waiters came out with the next couple of courses.  Before dessert Eliza stood up again. 

 

“So, the something old and something blue requirements are coming to you as one item for each of you,” Eliza said, “Kara, I made this for you and I really hope it’s okay.” 

 

She carried a box over to Kara.  She motioned for Alex to share her chair as she sat down next to Kara with the box.  Kara opened up the box and pulled out a blue ribbon.  Attached to the ribbon was a small, old gold frame.  It took a moment but then she remembered the frame from her childhood home.  She turned the frame over and it held a small, grainy picture of her parents.  Kara had left it in a box of keepsakes in her room in the Danvers’ house and hadn’t opened it in years.  She let out a small cry as she held it tightly in one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

 

“The florist is going to tie it around your wedding bouquet if that is okay with you,” Eliza said softly.  Kara nodded and pulled the picture to her chest as she wrapped her other arm around Eliza.

 

“Thank you so much,” Kara said, slowly gaining control of her emotions, “I love you.  Thank you.”

 

Eliza hugged Kara back tightly and turned to show Lena the picture.  Lena wrapped her arm around Kara and kissed her lightly as they both looked at the picture together for a few moments.  Kara finally carefully put the picture back into the box and asked Eliza if she would keep that for her until the wedding day as well. 

 

Joyce waved to Lena, “I’m too old to get up again, come and get yours.”  Everyone laughed and it was nice to have the laughter break up the emotion of the last gift.

 

“Now you might as well keep your kerchiefs out for the last one,” Joyce said, giggling, “We are all going to need a boat to get out of this place.”

 

They all continued laughing as Lena opened up the box.  Inside was a small antique cameo brooch.  The background was a light blue color and the inlay was a hummingbird.  Lena had seen Joyce wearing it on occasion.

 

“So, Lena, I know you’ve seen me wear this,” Joyce said, “It was a gift from Henry on our first wedding anniversary.”

 

“Oh, Joyce, I can’t take this,” Lena said immediately.

 

“You can and you will,” Joyce said firmly, “Don’t argue with me, lass.  Every time you wear that you are going to think of true love, my dear.  You are the only person in this world I would want to have it.  Put it on now for practice.”

 

Kara took the brooch from Lena and gently pinned it to her outfit.  When it was secure she looked into Lena’s eyes and then kissed her softly.

 

“See,” Joyce said, “It works.”  Everyone laughed and applauded.  Kara and Lena were both blushing.

 

“You two are so damn cute,” Alex said, “I can’t stand it.”

 

Dessert was served and everyone was sure they had eaten too much by the times the plates were picked up.   They spent a few minutes finishing off their wines and looking at the cookbooks before saying their goodbyes.  Lena and Kara thanked everyone over and over again.

 

Finally, they left and walked hand in hand back to Lena’s apartment.  When they got home they both put on some pajamas and climbed into bed.  Kara immediately snuggled her head into Lena’s neck and draped her arm around her.

 

“That was a lot,” Lena said softly, “I’m feeling a little overwhelmed.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said, “But it was kind of nice to get some of those emotions out before the wedding day with the people we love.”

 

“For so long I couldn’t even imagine life could be this way,” Lena said, shifting so that she could look at Kara, “I never thought I could be loved so much.”

 

Kara kissed Lena and rubbed her cheek softly then snuggled herself back down into her favorite spot in Lena’s neck.  They held each other tightly until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the big event...


	10. Almost there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night before wedding and the day of...

The next few weeks were full and busy.  Kara and Lena worked tirelessly to get L-Corp and Chameleon business settled so that they could fully relax during their time away.  Countless hours were spent meeting deliveries at the new apartment and packing up their most valuable and sentimental possessions.  Lena scheduled movers to handle the rest of their belongings while they were away.  The dress fittings were completed as well as picking up the rings.  The catering, the florist and the band for the reception were all ready to go.  The bags were packed for the day of the wedding and for the honeymoon.  The wedding was just about 24 hours away.  Kara and Lena looked around Lena’s apartment one last time to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything.  Lena was bringing Kara to spend the night with Alex and Sam was returning back to spend the night with Lena.

 

“I think we’ve done everything,” Lena said, “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Nope,” Kara said softly, taking Lena’s hand and guiding her down on the couch next to her, “I want to stay with you a little longer.”  Kara gently pushed Lena down and laid on top of her.  She kissed Lena softly and then buried her head into the crook of Lena’s neck.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Lena whispered softly and holding her a bit more tightly. 

 

Kara looked up and then kissed Lena again, this time more deeply.  They held each other tightly and kissed for a few minutes gently exploring each other with their tongues then relaxing back into softer kisses.  Lena was thoroughly enjoying herself but she felt like Kara was holding something back.  Finally, she pushed herself back slightly from Kara.

 

“Baby, what’s going on?” Lena asked, “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” 

 

“I’m not exactly nervous,” Kara answered in a low whisper, “It’s hard to explain, I just want to be with you, Lee.  I love you so much, and it’s finally almost here.”

 

Lena knew this very vulnerable side of Kara.  It didn’t appear very often but when it did Lena knew that Kara just needed to be held and loved.  Lena gently turned over so that she was on top of Kara.  She spent the next few minutes just kissing her softly, moving from her lips to her neck and her ears and back to her lips.  Kara’s eyes were closed and her hands were gripping the bottom of Lena’s shirt tightly.  Lena brought her hand up and rubbed Kara’s cheek softly.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Lena whispered.  Kara opened her eyes and Lena could see the tears that she was trying to hold back, “I love you, too, babe.”  Kara sighed deeply and moved her hands up Lena’s back to bring her even closer.  They laid together holding each other tightly for a few minutes until Kara gathered herself.

 

“Okay, I feel better now,” Kara sighed and she kissed Lena again softly, this time smiling at her, “I just needed a few minutes with you before we go.”

 

“I could stay like this with you forever,” Lena answered, letting her head rest on Kara’s shoulder, “I need you just as much.”  After a few more minutes of cuddling, Lena sat herself up on the couch pulling Kara with her.  Kara looked at Lena and grinned with her usual goofy smile.  Lena knew that Kara would be okay so she stood up and grabbed her hand to get her to stand as well.

 

“Okay, okay,” Kara said, “I’m coming.  Are you sure I have everything I need for the trip?”  Lena still hadn’t told Kara where they were going for the honeymoon.

 

“Yes, darling,” Lena said, “And a little hint, we can buy whatever we forget where we are going.  No worries.”

 

“That’s not really much of a hint,” Kara said smiling as she grabbed her small bag filled with a few last minute things and headed towards the door. 

 

Lena laughed, “Well, do you want me to tell you?”

 

“No, no, no,” Kara answered loudly letting go of the bag to cover her ears, “I want to be surprised!”

 

“Kara Danvers, you are all over the place today,” Lena said, smiling widely as she grabbed the bag and pushed the elevator button, “Are you going to be able to get yourself together tomorrow?”

 

“God, I hope so,” Kara answered as they got into the elevator, “I don’t know how I’m going to sleep tonight.”

 

“You are going to drive Alex crazy,” Lena said.

 

“How the heck are you so calm?” Kara asked.

 

“I don’t know, maybe it’ll hit me tomorrow,” Lena said, “But for now I’m all good.”

 

**************************

 

Kara and Alex ate dinner then Kara went about checking that she had everything she needed for the next day.  After checking over her outfit, her accessories and Lena’s wedding ring for about the fifth time Alex couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“Kara, you have everything!” Alex said loudly as she walked up behind Kara and wrapped her in a hug from behind, “Come sit down and relax, you’re making me nervous.”

 

Kara laughed and relented to Alex. She walked over to the couch and plopped down.  Alex grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.  She turned on the television and turned off all of the lights.  She grabbed a big blanket and threw it on top of Kara making her laugh.  Once she poured the wines she sat down close to Kara and draped her arm around her.  Kara arranged the blanket so that they were both underneath and they settled down and sipped their wine.

 

“So, what do you want to watch?” Alex said.

 

“Are you sure…” Kara started looking back toward her wedding dress.

 

“Kara Danvers!” Alex said, “Everything is done.  Tomorrow is going to be perfect, and if you forget something, so what.” Alex turned and faced Kara, “You are going to marry Lena tomorrow.  She couldn’t care less if the flowers are perfect, or the dresses, or the hair, or whatever.  Neither do you if you’d just relax for a minute.  All that matters is you and Lena.  Now stop thinking about it and pick a movie.”

 

Kara could hear Alex still mumbling under her breath and she giggled a little, “Are you quietly insulting me the night before my wedding?”

 

Alex laughed, “I’m trying very hard not to be mean but you are making me crazy.  Thank God for wine.”

 

“Lena said I was going to drive you crazy tonight,” Kara said.

 

“That woman knows you very well,” Alex said, “And I guess she knows me too.”

 

Kara suddenly wrapped her arms around Alex tightly, “I love you, sis.”

 

“Jeez, Kara,” Alex said as some of her wine spilled onto her shirt.  She laughed as she put her glass down and hugged Kara back, “I love you, too.  Now stop with all the sappy stuff and pick a movie.  Pick a comedy, please.”

 

They both got comfortable with their blanket and their wine glasses and settled in to watch Bridesmaids.  They laughed throughout the movie and finished off the wine and Kara was surprised to find herself yawning by the end.  They made their way to Alex and Sam’s bed.  Alex knew that Kara was going to sleep snuggled up with her.  She was relieved when it didn’t take long until she heard the sound of Kara’s measured breaths and she knew that she had fallen asleep.

 

************************

 

“Come on, Sam” Lena whined, “Get up.”

 

“You do know the wedding is still like 10 hours away,” Sam answered grumpily.

 

“I know but I want to go get some breakfast,” Lena said, “I want to stay on the schedule I made for today so I don’t end up starving during the wedding.”

 

Sam flopped back on the bed and laughed, “I’m not even going to argue, Lena.  I’m coming.  My wish is your command.”

 

Lena laughed, “So all it takes for you to cooperate is it being my wedding day?”

 

“Yep, that’s it,” Sam answered.

 

“Well, I’m only doing this once so I better take full advantage,” Lena answered laughing, “Get your ass out of bed and get dressed - last Noonan’s breakfast before I’m Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

 

“Wow,” Sam answered softly looking at Lena, “You look so happy right now I wish I could freeze this moment.  You deserve it, Lena.”

 

They walked over to Noonan’s and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast then walked back to the apartment.  The weather was beautiful and the predictions were that it would stay that way throughout the evening.  When they got back to the apartment they showered and relaxed for a bit before the driver arrived and took all the bags for the honeymoon.  Lena and Sam had already delivered everything necessary for the wedding to the venue the day before.  Lena pulled out her phone and checked everything against her list until she was satisfied.

 

“Okay, I guess we can head down,” Lena said.

 

“Man, if I ever pull the trigger on this wedding thing you are definitely in charge,” Sam answered.

 

“Do you think you will?” Lena asked, “Pull the trigger?”

 

“I do,” Sam answered, “But I think it will be just us, just the family together one day.”

 

Lena walked over and pulled Sam into a tight hug, “I’m so glad you’re here for me today.”

 

“Me too,” Sam answered as she pulled back from the hug, “Let’s go get you married.”

 

***************************

 

Alex and Eliza both smiled widely as Kara stood and turned toward them.  Her hair was pulled up into a partial updo so that it was away from her face but still cascading down her back.  Her makeup was perfect.  She looked natural but still stunningly beautiful.  Of course Lena had hired hair and makeup people to help out at both places.  Alex and Eliza had already enjoyed their sittings before watching as they attended to Kara.

 

“You look like you should be in a magazine,” Alex said, “You are absolutely perfect.”

 

Kara glanced at the mirror and smiled, “I really do like it.”

 

“I’m so glad,” Eliza said, “And I’m so happy to see you so calm and collected, Kara.  I was worried that you might be a bundle of nerves.”

 

“She got all that out last night,” Alex said, “I swear there’s an indent on my floor from her pacing back and forth checking everything.”

 

Eliza laughed, “That’s perfectly normal, Kara.  I’m glad you worked it all out so that you are enjoying the big day.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure I had everything ready,” Kara said, smirking at Alex, “And it’s extra hard when your honeymoon is a surprise.”

 

“The honeymoon is gonna be awesome,” Alex said.

 

“You’re going to love it,” Eliza added beaming.

 

“Wait a minute,” Kara said, “You guys know where I’m going?”

 

Eliza and Alex both laughed and nodded.

 

“No fair!” Kara protested, “I didn’t know that you knew.”

 

“Of course we know,” Eliza answered, “Lena spent weeks asking about every detail of her planning.  She wants it to be so special for you.  That woman adores you, Kara.”

 

“Mom’s not kidding,” Alex added, “She must have called me twenty times about it, and I know she talked to Winn and Cat, too.”  Alex looked up and noticed that Kara was starting to get teary-eyed.

 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Alex said laughing, “No crying because you are going on the best honeymoon ever.  Your makeup is perfect – do not fuck it up.”

 

“Alex!” Eliza said harshly, “Language.”

 

Alex looked at Kara and they both burst out laughing.

 

“Come on, fifteen minutes to showtime,” Alex said let’s get you into that dress.”

 

They helped Kara into her dress.  When she was dressed they helped her with her jewelry and Kara gave Eliza an extra long hug after she clasped her pearl bracelet around her wrist.  Alex walked over and grabbed Kara’s bouquet.  She checked to make sure that the blue ribbon was attached firmly with the picture of Kara’s parents.  She handed the bouquet to Kara.  Eliza and Alex stepped back and took in the whole sight of Kara as a bride.  They were all fighting back tears.  They gathered themselves and walked out of the bedroom.  Jeremiah was waiting in his tuxedo in the den with the photographer.  She took some photos of Kara then some of the family.  Finally, it was time to go.

 

“You are a stunning bride,” Jeremiah said as he took Kara’s hand to lead her out to the waiting car, “Are you ready for me to give you away?”

 

“I’m ready, Dad,” Kara said smiling widely.

 

***********************

 

Jacques checked over Lena one last time before leaving the changing area to take his seat.  Sam walked back into the room with Joyce on her arm.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Joyce said, absolutely beaming as she looked lovingly at Lena. 

 

“Oh, Joyce,” Lena answered walking over and giving her a hug, “I’m so glad you came back to see me.  Look at this.” 

 

Lena pointed up to her hair, which was fixed into an elaborate but soft, sexy updo.  An ornate barrette held the look together.  Attached in the barrette was the pin Joyce gave her as well as the charm from Sam.

 

“It’s perfect,” Joyce said, “My lass, you look like one of those posters the army boys used to hang up during the wartimes.  Kara might just pass out when she sees you.”

 

Sam and Lena both laughed loudly.  They all turned as there was a knock at the door.  The wedding planner let them know that Kara’s car was pulling up to the venue.  Sam took Joyce out to her seat and then came back into the room with Lena.  She pulled her into one last big hug.

 

“Are you ready?” Sam asked.

 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life,” Lena said.

 

Sam let the planner know and they waited a few moments before the signal.  They heard the violinist begin Pachabel’s Canon, which was their cue.  Sam took Lena’s hand in hers and they walked out and paused for a moment at the large doors that led to the terrace.  They could see the guests sitting quietly listening to the music. 

 

The wedding planner opened the door and the guests all turned.  Sam squeezed Lena’s hand and they walked together up the short aisle to the front.  Sam walked slightly to the right and they both turned around to face the group.  Just a moment later Alex appeared in the doorway with Eliza and they began the short walk together toward the front.  Lena heard Sam’s breath hitch at the sight of Alex.  She turned and smiled softly at Sam.  Alex was staring at Sam the whole way up to the front.  Alex finally gave Lena a smile as she reached her place but her eyes quickly went back to Sam.  They all listened as the violinist completed the piece. 

 

There was a slight pause before the music picked up again.  This time the violinist was playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.  The doors opened and Lena heard herself gasp slightly at the sight of Kara in her wedding dress standing with Jeremiah.  It was the most beautiful moment of her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAACCCKKK - I've got a flight out tomorrow evening and I'll be gone a week... will try to get the wedding done tomorrow on the flight if I can...


	11. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little break but I'm back from vacation...

Lena felt her chest tighten at the sight of Kara in her wedding dress holding Jeremiah’s arm.  They stood in the doorway waiting for the signal from the wedding planner to proceed. Kara was beaming, her smile stretching across her face.  Lena could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she was filled with love and joy.  She shifted slightly and immediately felt Sam’s hand on her back steadying her.  She took a deep breath just as Kara and Jeremiah started their walk up the short aisle.  When they reached the spot just in front of Lena they paused and Kara turned to Jeremiah whose eyes were full of tears.

 

“My baby girl,” he said softly to Kara, “I love you so much.”  He turned to Lena, “Please love her every day of her life just as much as you do right now.”

 

“I will,” Lena answered in a whisper only Jeremiah and Kara could hear, “I promise.”

 

Jeremiah kissed Kara on the forehead then stepped forward and kissed Lena on her forehead as well.  He took Kara’s hand and placed it in Lena’s then turned and took his seat next to Eliza.  Lena and Kara looked at each other and smiled widely before turning to the officiant.

 

“Welcome everyone to this joyous celebration today where Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers will join in life long matrimony,” she said, “my name is Deacon Jessica Collins and it is sincerely my honor to be here today.  I meet a lot of couples in this line of work and I can testify today that these two women are as in love and as happy as any couple I’ve known. We are all blessed to witness their union today.  Please take a seat.”

 

She paused as everyone got settled.  Lena took the opportunity to lean over to Kara.

 

“You are breathtaking,” she said. 

 

“You too,” Kara said, blushing and giggling. 

 

Sam looked over at Alex as they were both listening to the exchange. She winked and Alex raised her eyebrows back at her.  They all turned forward as the deacon spoke again.

 

“If Winn Schott could please make his way to the front,” she said, “Kara and Lena’s dear friend will now share a poem they have selected which reflects their feelings toward one another today.

 

Winn walked to the front and took his place at the podium.  He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before smiling at the couple and reading:

 

_Where there is love_

_A flower grows_

_A baby cries_

_I lay my head and sleep_

_But in darkness I stood_

_No rose, no sounds, no peace_

_Where there is love_

_The stars glisten_

_A mother smiles_

_I hold you in my heart_

_But without hope I lived_

_No light, no comfort, alone_

_Where there is love_

_Music is heard_

_A hand is held_

_I am filled with warmth_

_For so long I was_

_Without song, without trust_

_And then I found you_

_And now there is love_

_There is light where there was darkness_

_There is joy where there was despair_

_Where there is love_

_There is you_

_My beloved is mine_

 

 

By the time Winn reached the end his voice was cracking slightly.  Jeremiah had to reach into his coat to pull out a handkerchief for Eliza.  Sam and Alex were both fighting tears.  Lena and Kara were holding hands and Kara was softly rubbing the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb.  

 

Winn walked back to his seat and the deacon approached Lena and Kara more closely.

 

“If you ladies could hand your bouquets to your attendants,” she started and Alex and Sam took the flowers.  Lena and Kara turned back toward each other and held both hands together.

 

“The vows you take right now are a promise for life and are not to be taken lightly,” she said, “Are you both ready?” They both nodded and the deacon whispered softly to guide Lena as she spoke aloud to Kara.  Lena looked directly into Kara’s eyes before she started.

 

“I, Lena Luthor, take you Kara Danvers to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,” she paused as the emotion overtook her for a moment. Kara grasped her hands more tightly and smiled at her.  “I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

 

Lena took a deep breath as she finished and managed a smile back at Kara.  It was Kara’s turn next.  

 

“I, Kara Danvers, take you Lena Luthor to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,” she smiled widely and raised her voice a little louder, “I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

 

Deacon Jessica turned to Sam and took the wedding ring and handed it to Lena.  Kara held up her left hand, shaking slightly.  Lena placed the ring on her finger as she said, “With this ring I thee wed.”

 

Alex handed Kara the other ring and she was the one whose voice cracked this time as she spoke, “With this ring I thee wed.”

 

They both smiled as the deacon spoke again, “We ask God to bless this couple, to guide this couple and to walk with them on their journey of life.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I declare Lena and Kara lawfully married before you today.  Ladies, you may kiss.”

 

Lena leaned forward expecting a soft, gentle kiss but Kara went all in.  She wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and kissed her for all she was worth.  Lena could feel Kara smiling against her kiss as they parted.  The crowd was clapping and cheering.  The band started up “For Once in My Life” by Stevie Wonder.  Sam and Alex were hooting and hollering behind them. Lena and Kara paused to take in the moment, both smiling joyously before walking back down the aisle and into the reception hall. 

 

Kara and Lean were immediately guided by the wedding planner to an area for photographs.  Sam and Alex followed closely behind and pulled them into hugs as soon as they could grab them.  The family joined them and, after everyone said their congratulations, they dispatched quickly with the photos.  The guests were all finding their seats as the group entered into the reception area and found their table.  Jeremiah made his way up to the microphone and the band gave a quick drum roll, making everyone laugh.

 

“Welcome everyone,” Jeremiah said, “I hope you all have full glasses so we can start this celebration with a toast.”

 

He paused and turned to the head table.  Kara had one arm wrapped around Lena’s shoulder and her other hand intertwined with Lena’s.  Lena was leaning back so that her head was resting comfortably on Kara.  They were both smiling widely at Jeremiah.

 

“I remember the first night Kara came into our home.  She was so small and so scared.  I remember so clearly making a promise to God and to Kara’s parents that I would always watch over her, I would always protect her and I would always love her.  I had no idea how easy that last part would be.”

 

Jeremiah looked at Kara, “My baby girl, you are the kindest, most loving, and strongest woman I have ever known.  Every time life has handed you a challenge you have not only persevered, you have succeeded.  My biggest worry became that you might not find anyone worthy of all of your love - but like everything else you have ever set your sights on you managed to do it.  You found Lena.”

 

Lena and Kara were both smiling even as the tears started down both of their cheeks.

 

“Lena, your love for Kara is obvious,” Jeremiah said, “So much so that everyone around you seemed to see it before you got up the nerve to act on it…”

 

Everyone laughed as Lena and Kara both blushed through their giggles.

 

“When Kara found you she found her equal, and I wasn’t sure that was possible.  You have not only been incredibly loving and giving to Kara but you were there for Alex when she needed it, too.  You truly became a part of my family even before you took these vows today.  Eliza and I are so happy to have another daughter.”

 

Kara squeezed Lena a bit tighter as she felt her breathing deeply to combat her emotions.  Jeremiah smiled and lifted his glass.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please raise your glasses and join me in wishing a lifetime of happiness to this beautiful couple – to Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers.  Cheers!”

 

A chorus of  “cheers” erupted around the room and Lena turned her head and kissed Kara lightly before they clanked their glasses together and sipped their champagne.  Dinner was served and everyone was enjoying themselves thoroughly.  The atmosphere was lively, the view of the river was stunning and the food was delicious.  Kara leaned over and whispered to Lena.

 

“Have you noticed Sam and Alex?” Kara whispered, “They can’t keep their eyes off of each other.”

 

“I know,” Lena whispered back smiling, “Maybe this is giving them some ideas.”

 

They both giggled and as Kara turned her lips ran along Lena’s neck.  Lena gasped softly then turned and raised her eyebrow at Kara, making her laugh loudly.

 

“Let’s get this first dance thing done,” Lena said, motioning to the wedding planner.

 

“You’re really nervous about this?” Kara said laughing, “All you have to do is stand and sway.  It’s not like I made you learn a big choreographed number.”

 

Lena took Kara’s hand and led her out to the dance floor, “You know I don’t like being the center of attention so standing and swaying is a challenge.”

 

The guests were all clapping as they made their way out to the dance floor.  Kara took Lena’s hands and rested them on her shoulders then grabbed Lena’s waist and pulled her close.  The first notes of Etta James’ At Last started and Kara leaned in close to Lena as they started to dance.

 

“I love you, Lee,” Kara whispered softly, “I will always love you.”

 

Lena looked up at Kara.  She kept one hand around Kara’s shoulder but moved the other hand so it was resting on the spot where Kara’s neck met her shoulder blade.  Lena knew that was the spot that Kara liked to be held.  For a few moments they were just lost in each other, dancing, not paying any attention to anyone else in the room. 

 

Soon enough the wedding song ended and the other guests began making their way to the dance floor as the band picked up the pace for the party.  Lena and Kara danced throughout the night with Alex and Sam, Eliza and Jeremiah, Winn and Eve.  Other guests made their way over throughout the reception to chat and dance along.  Joyce even made it out to the dance floor and raised up her cane while doing a little jig to Brick House.  Kara and Lena laughed until tears were streaming down their cheeks. 

 

Eventually, Lena saw the wedding planner making her way over so she grabbed Kara’s hand and moved toward her.  They were told the time had come to go change into their going away outfits and make their exit.  They made their way into the changing room where everything was waiting for them.  As soon as the door closed Kara pushed Lena up against the wall and kissed her passionately.  Lena tried to reciprocate but couldn’t hold back a laugh.

 

“Kara, Kara, stop,” Lena said, laughing even more as Kara tickled her waist and kissed her neck.  “We are definitely not having sex in this changing room with our guests waiting for us.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, laughing, “But you can’t blame a girl for trying.  Help unzip me.”  Kara turned so her back was to Lena.

 

“I’ll unzip you,” Lena answered, “as long as it’s not just a ploy.”  Lena was giggling as she pulled Kara’s dress softly from her shoulders so that it fell to the ground.   When Kara stepped out of her dress she was left wearing a beautiful ivory lace strapless bra and panties.  Lena took a deep breath.

 

“Kara,” she whispered, “you are so beautiful.”

 

“Turn around,” Kara said softly.  Lena turned and Kara helped her get her dress off.  Lena was left wearing an ivory corset.  Kara’s eyes were roaming up and down her body.

 

“Seriously, we need to get dressed and go wherever we are going,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s neck softly, “Or our guests are going to get an earful.”

 

They laughed as they hung their dresses and pulled their clothing from the closet.  Both of them had simple but stylish pants outfits waiting as Lena had instructed Kara to dress comfortably.  Kara still had no idea where they were going for their honeymoon or even where they would spend their wedding night.  They changed quickly then kissed softly just for a few moments before walking back out into the reception area.  The guests were prepared for their departure and were gathered into lines for them to walk through.  They cheered and set off confetti poppers as Kara and Lena made their way out.  When they reached the end they hugged their closest friends and family.  Alex drew Kara into a long, tight hug.

 

“I love you so much, sis,” Alex said.

 

“Me too, Alex,” Kara answered, “you guys going to take care of everything, right?”

 

“Yes, Kara, no worrying,” Alex said, “Jacques is already in there taking care of the wedding dresses.  We’ve got everything under control.”

 

“Thanks for everything,” Kara said, pulling Alex in for one last hug, “You’re the best big sister ever.”

 

Lena took Kara’s hand and they got into the back of the waiting limousine.  They waved at everyone as they pulled away.  As soon as they rounded the corner Kara flipped herself so that she was straddling Lena.  They both laughed before pulling each other into kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night...


	12. The wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns where she is going and then, well, it's the wedding night so smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding night so you pretty much know what's going to happen. You've been warned.

Lena laughed as Kara straddled her lap in the limo and kissed her neck.  She pulled Kara in tightly and slid her hands under her shirt to rub her back.  Kara hummed lightly at the touch.  They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lena pulled Kara away from her so that they were facing each other.  She kissed her softly then guided her back onto the seat next to her.

 

“Almost there,” Lena said.  Kara looked out of the window to see that they were arriving at National City Airport.  She was confused as they drove right past the main terminal. 

 

“Did he miss our stop?” Kara asked, confused.

 

“Nope,” Lena answered, “It’s right up here.”  Kara watched as they passed a sign reading ‘Private Aviation.’  They drove up to a hangar and the limo pulled in next to a large jet.  The limo driver opened the door and Kara and Lena stepped out.  A woman dressed in the private airline’s corporate uniform approached them immediately.

 

“Good evening, ladies,” she said, “And congratulations.”

 

“Thanks!” Kara squealed as she squeezed Lena’s hand tightly and stared at the large jet in front of them, “Holy cow, is this plane just for us?”

 

“Yes, ma’am, it is,” she replied, “I’m Becca, and I will be taking care of you today.  Your bags are all on board and the pilots are ready.”  She walked with them toward the plane and they climbed the steps and walked into the private jetliner.  Kara turned to Lena with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.  Lena giggled and pulled Kara into a hug.

 

“I didn’t know planes like this even existed,” Kara said looking around a room that looked more like the den area of an expensive condominium than the inside of an airplane, “I mean except for like Air Force One.  This is like a house.  It’s amazing.”

 

“Well, we are going to be flying for a little while and I didn’t want our wedding night to be uncomfortable,” Lena said.

 

Becca came into the room with two glasses of champagne and handed them to Lena and Kara.

 

“If you ladies would take a seat in here we are cleared to take off,” she said, “As soon as we get up into clear air I can show you around the aircraft.”

 

Lena and Kara sat in two connected seats that were similar to reclining chairs.  Lena pushed a button and their feet started to rise as the chair adjusted to Lena’s tinkering.  She smiled widely and Kara let out a loud laugh.  The plane taxied to the runway and took off.

 

“Okay, I could get used to this,” Kara said, “No lines, no security checks, this is incredible.  Is this your plane?”

 

“No, I don’t own this,” Lena said, “I just chartered it for our trip.  L-Corp does have a private jet that we can use whenever we want for flights in the US.  We don’t do enough international travel to justify owning a plane this big.”

 

“So… international travel?” Kara said, smiling widely.

 

“Are you ready to find out?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep, I’m so ready,” Kara answered, fidgeting in her seat excitedly.

 

“We will be landing in Florence,” Lena said, her voice giddy, “We have two weeks of exploring so we just start there. I have chefs and vintners waiting for us in the Tuscan region to show us the foods and wines there.  Cat helped out so much with that part of the planning.  And then we’ll make our way to the coast and spend a couple of nights in a beach house right along the Adriatic coast.  We end up with our final few days in Venice.”

 

Kara put down her champagne and burst into tears.  Lena nearly panicked as she rushed to put down her drink and pull Kara toward her.

 

“Baby, are you okay?” Lena asked as Kara was nodding and trying to bring her lips to Lena’s.  Kara put her hands on Lena’s neck and pulled her in.  She finally found Lena’s lips and kissed her through her tears.  Lena could taste the salt of Kara’s tears as their kiss grew deeper.  When she couldn’t breathe any more Kara finally pulled away.

 

Lena took a deep breath, “So, I’m guessing you are okay?”

 

Kara wiped her face and laughed softly, “I’ve always dreamed of going to Italy.”

 

“I know.  Alex told me,” Lena said, “I talked to her and Eliza a lot about this trip.  I just want it to be perfect for you.”

 

“Lena, anywhere with you would be perfect,” Kara said, leaning in to kiss Lena softly then perking up, “But I’m not gonna lie – going to Italy on a private jet is just really, really perfect.”

 

Lena and Kara were both laughing as Becca walked back into the room. 

 

“So, do you two want to check out the plane a bit now?” she asked.

 

Kara jumped up from her seat before Lena could even adjust the footrests all the way back down.  Lena giggled as she waited for the seat to finish before standing.  Becca led them into the spacious den area and showed them how to work the large television.  There was a huge collection of movies to choose from.  She showed them the two bathrooms up front and the stocked snack area and bar.  They walked into the next room to find a dining area and an office area.  When they reached the next room Kara gasped.  It was a master bedroom suite with a bathroom and a shower and a small refrigerator/bar area.

 

“This is a king sized bed,” Kara said, looking at Lena, “It’s nicer than the bed at my apartment.”

 

“Actually, it’s not nicer than the bed at your apartment,” Lena said, smirking, “Have you forgotten where you live now?”

 

“I haven’t lived there yet,” Kara answered smiling, “But I can’t wait for that too!”

 

“Your overnight bags are in the closets,” Becca said, “If you need anything from me you can push the button in any compartment to page me.  There is bottled water in the small refrigerator in here as well as the bar area in the front.  The champagne is also in there.  I have all of the food that you ordered ahead available whenever you’d like it.”

 

“I think we’re good for now,” Lena answered, “Thank you, Becca.”

 

Becca left them in the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

 

“Will you help me with this?” Lena asked as she motioned to her hair.

 

“Come sit,” Kara answered as she patted the corner of the bed in front of her.  Lena kicked off her shoes and sat down.  Kara stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders then kissed her neck softly.   Lena bent her head to the side and took in a deep breath.  Kara gently unclasped the barrette and put it on the bedside table.  She then went to work gently removing the bobby pins and rubber bands that were hidden in Lena’s hair holding her up do.  Every few seconds she would take a break from her hair to kiss her neck again.  Lena’s body was tingling from the kisses and from Kara gently handling her hair.  In a few minutes it was done.  Lena turned and pulled Kara toward her and laid back on the bed.  Kara laid gently on top of her and they kissed each other softly for a few minutes.

 

“I want to see you in that corset,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear before standing and pulling Lena up from the bed.  As soon as Lena was standing Kara pulled her close and started unbuttoning her shirt.  When Lena pulled her shirt back from her shoulders Kara kissed her just above the top of her corset.  Lena moaned and pulled at Kara’s shirt.  Kara looked at Lena and smiled as she helped her get off her shirt and then her pants.  Finally, Lena stepped out of her pants and they were both back to the state they were in at the changing area of the wedding venue.

 

“I’ve been dying to see you like this since we changed,” Kara said as she traced her finger along the top of the corset.  She leaned in and kissed right near Lena’s ear then whispered, “You look so fucking sexy.”  She loved hearing Lena’s breath hitch as she heard her and she reached around and grabbed Lena’s ass as she sucked hard on Lena’s neck.  Lena moaned much more loudly than before and Kara felt her grip tighten on her waist.  She knew she was leaving a mark on Lena’s neck but she didn’t care.  When she was done there she turned Lena around and started unclasping the back of the corset.  She kissed her back and her shoulder blades as she worked.  When she was done the corset fell to the floor and Lena was left just wearing an ivory lace thong.  Kara stepped back and stared at her for a moment.  Lena started to blush.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Kara said.

 

Lena put her hands on Kara’s cheeks and kissed her softly and deeply before replying. “You’re my wife,” Lena said quietly, “I can’t believe you’re my wife.”  Her voice cracked and Kara immediately pulled her in tightly.   They held each other for a long moment then Lena pulled back and led Kara to the bed.  Kara moved back so that she was sitting up as Lena walked over to a panel and dimmed the lights in the cabin.   She climbed onto the bed and sat in front of Kara and smiled before leaning in and pulling them both down onto the bed. 

 

Kara shifted on top of Lena and began kissing down towards her breasts.  She was taking her time kissing and licking every inch of Lena’s neck and shoulders before finally settling above her breasts.  She looked up at Lena as she took her nipple into her mouth and twirled her tongue around it.  Lena’s eyes closed and her back arched slightly at the sensation.  Kara continued to take her time, licking and biting at one breast before moving to the other.  Part of Lena was screaming inside for Kara to move more quickly but another part never wanted it to end.  Lena was tingling everywhere and it was almost becoming too much so she sat up, pulling Kara with her.

 

Kara was surprised when she was suddenly up on her knees with Lena licking at her neck.  She relaxed and let Lena take control.  She felt Lena biting softly on her neck.  She gasped softly as Lena reached her favorite spot then much more loudly when Lena bit down and sucked roughly.  Her hips bucked in reaction she grasped Lena’s shoulder tightly.  When Lena released her neck she was breathing heavily.

 

“Got you back,” Lena said as she smirked at Kara, making her laugh, “You didn’t think I was going to be the only on walking around Italy with a hickey, did you?”  Kara shook her head and leaned down to find Lena’s lips.  They were both lost in kisses for a while until Lena reached around and unclasped Kara’s bra and tossed it aside.  As soon as her breasts were free Lena began licking at Kara.  Kara stayed on Lena’s lap and rubbed her hands through her hair as Lena took her time sucking on Kara’s very erect, hard nipples.  After a few minutes Kara was ready to take charge again.  She pushed Lena back down and immediately moved down to kiss her right above her belly button.  She pushed Lena’s thighs out a bit wider and kissed her way down to her thong.  She rubbed her hand between Lena’s legs and felt that the fabric was already wet.  She looked at Lena then licked her roughly on the outside of the fabric.

 

“Kara, oh god, kara,” Lena pleaded, “please, take them off.”  Kara moved herself over to Lena’s side and pulled the thongs off and tossed them to the floor.  As she repositioned herself between Lena’s legs she let her breasts run right along Lena’s mound.  Lena moaned loudly and Kara kissed her way back down between her legs.  Kara gently kissed Lena’s thigh and looked up.  Lena had one hand up above her head and the other was kneading her breast.  Kara felt intoxicated just looking at her. She leaned in and pressed her tongue into Lena.

 

“Oh god, Kara, it’s so good,” Lena panted, “It feels so good.”  Her hips bucked as Kara pushed her tongue in and out of her.  Kara kept her eyes up and saw Lena biting her lip.  She knew that she was fighting to last longer and it turned her on even more.  She pulled her tongue out of Lena and slipped in two fingers.  Lena bucked and gasped loudly.  Kara began moving her fingers in and out and Lena grasped the sheets.

 

“More, Kara,” Lena husked out, opening her legs even wider.  Kara immediately inserted a third finger and thrust quicker and harder.  She leaned in and licked at Lena’s clit.

 

“Kara, please, harder,” Lena begged and Kara curled her fingers and sucked Lena’s clit for all she was worth.  Lena went right over the edge.  She screamed Kara’s name over and over and writhed underneath her until she had to pull her legs together when it became too much.  Kara kneeled up and looked at Lena, whose eyes were half lidded.  Lena managed a smile.  Kara took her fingers and licked them clean and Lena immediately perked back up.

 

“Jesus, Kara,” she breathed out, “Are you trying to kill me on the first night?”

 

Kara laughed as Lena managed to get up to a sitting position.  She immediately pulled at Kara’s panties which were completely soaked.  Kara helped to get them off and Lena positioned herself behind Kara.  She nudged her down so that Kara was on her stomach.  Lena reached one hand underneath Kara and began softly teasing her clit.  Kara immediately raised up her hips a bit to give Lena more room.  Kara grabbed onto a pillow and held it tightly.  She felt Lena using her other hand to caress Kara’s ass before finally reaching between her legs and pushing two fingers into her.  The sensation of both of Lena’s hands between her legs was incredible.  Lena knew that this was one of Kara’s favorite positions and that she would come quickly if she let her.  Just as Kara began clenching down on Lena’s fingers she pulled out.

 

“Lena, I’m almost there,” Kara panted.

 

Lena flipped Kara over and then pulled her on top of her so that she was straddling Lena and looking down at her.  Lena slid her body down until Kara was just above her face.  She pulled Kara’s hips down and plunged her tongue into Kara, rubbing her lips and chin against her.  Kara screamed and bucked.  She looked down and Lena could see the crease between her eyebrows as she writhed against her face.  Kara was almost embarrassed at how roughly she was riding Lena but she couldn’t help herself.  She was overwhelmed.  She felt Lena trembling and thought for a moment she might need to get off but then she realized that Lena was rubbing herself as she was eating Kara out.  Kara’s orgasm hit like a train.  She felt her toes curling and her whole body going rigid.  She grasped onto Lena’s head and opened her mouth wide in a silent scream.  She could feel and hear Lena coming undone beneath her.  The orgasm wracked through Kara again and again until she fell off of Lena and onto the bed.  She felt Lena moving next to her and pulling her in as they both trembled.  It took a few minutes before Kara opened her eyes.  Lena’s head was on the pillow next to hers and she was just gazing at Kara.

 

“Lena, that was incredible,” Kara said softly, “I’m still tingling.”

 

“Baby, we’ve got 12 hours in this bed,” Lena answered, “I promise you’re not done tingling yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is starting to move ahead to the next fic I wanna write but I am going to finish this first... I'm thinking two or three honeymoon chapters then one at home... if anyone has a good Italy idea let me know...


	13. Arriving in Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in Florence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter of fluff... some foodie stuff, which I haven't done since the first part of the series... not much really happens here but I like writing the day to day stuff - and this is why my fics keep ending up longer than I expected!

Kara felt a hand rubbing her back softly. She opened her eyes halfway to see Lena gazing at her as she scratched her back.

“Hey baby, you should wake up,” Lena said quietly.

“A few more minutes?” Kara whined.

“I know that was only a nap but if we sleep too long now we’ll be on a terrible schedule when we get there,” Lena answered. Kara moved over and cuddled into Lena. 

“I mean, I guess if we have to stay awake…” Kara said, reaching down and rubbing Lena’s ass.

“Really?” Lena asked laughing, “I mean I guess I’m flattered but I’m not sure I can keep up this pace for two weeks. I think I’m already at five orgasms and we’re still on the plane.”

“Six seems like a good round number,” Kara mumbled as she climbed on top of Lena. Sure enough just a few minutes later Lena was moaning out Kara’s name. A few minutes after that Kara was coming down from her orgasm. 

“Okay, seriously, that’s it,” Lena breathed out, “I can’t do anymore on this plane. I need to shower and eat – and I want to be able to walk when we get to Italy.”

Kara laughed, “I’m hungry too, should we buzz Becca?”

Lena walked over to the panel and pushed an intercom button. She asked Becca to prepare some food to be ready in a half hour. They both took showers and changed into fresh clothes before making their way back to the front of the plane. They had time to watch a movie and eat a light meal before Becca let them know they would be landing soon. They went back to the bedroom suite and packed up their overnight bags before coming back to the front to sit for landing. Kara took the seat by the window and pointed excitedly at the countryside below. It was early evening in Florence and the sun was getting low in the sky as the plane landed. They waited a moment for the stairs to be pushed to the airplane and then walked out onto the tarmac. A black car was waiting. Kara and Lena took in the view of the countryside as their luggage was moved to the car. They got into the car and drove a bit until pulling into a long driveway with large hedges on both sides. Kara saw the sign reading Four Seasons Hotel Firenze. The car drove past the main entrance around to a private entrance in a building on the side. The driver came around and opened the door.

“Look at the gardens,” Kara said to Lena as soon as she got out of the car, “It’s beautiful.”

“Welcome, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” the concierge said to Kara, “These are the largest private gardens in Florence. Once we get you settled you might like to take a walk through them. It’s really lovely at this time of evening.”

Kara smiled at Lena, “I’d love that.”

The concierge walked them into the building. Kara thought that they would be entering a lobby. She was surprised to see that they were in a very, very large private suite.

“This is the Della Gherardesca,” the concierge said, “Also known as the Royal Suite. The Four Seasons Resort here in Firenze is housed in the Palazzo della Gherardesca and you are staying in the former Nobles’ Quarters. It’s a little over 2,500 square feet decorated to respect the historical value of the space. Note the painted vaulted ceilings above and the original ceramic floors throughout. The frescos are from the 17th century. Also, you have park views from every room.”

“It’s absolutely stunning,” Lena said as she gazed out the window to the gardens.

“Your bags have been placed in the Master Bedroom,” the concierge said, “Chef Vito is expecting your arrival at Il Palagio later this evening. Is 9:30 still an acceptable time for dinner?”

Lena looked at her watch to see that is was not quite seven yet. 

“That should be perfect,” Lena answered, “Thank you.”

“I have your itinerary on the desk in the study,” he added, “Please do not hesitate to call me should you need anything during your stay.”

He turned and walked out and Kara and Lena took a few minutes walking around the suite. Every room was filled with beautiful antique furniture and art. The master bath had a large free standing marble tub in the center of the room. There was a dining room with a particularly spectacular view of the gardens. There was even a library filled with old, Italian books.

“This is amazing,” Kara said to Lena, squeezing her hand tightly, “I don’t even know what to say. I feel like a princess.”

“Well it is the Royal Suite, darling,” Lena said, pulling Kara in for a quick, soft kiss, “Do you want to take a walk in the garden before it gets dark?”

“I do,” Kara answered.

They grabbed a key off of the study desk and walked hand in hand out to the gardens. They strolled around for a while taking breaks to sit on small benches scattered throughout the flower beds. After about an hour they returned to the room. Kara started to unpack a bit and she heard Lena turn on the shower. She quickly laid out her outfit for dinner and undressed and joined Lena. They took their time washing each other and kissing a bit before getting out and getting dressed for dinner. They walked to the restaurant and were immediately greeted by name by the maitre d’ and led to the terrace. They sat down and marveled at the view of Florence at night. The Duomo was lit up towering above the city.

“It’s so beautiful,” Kara said as she gazed out at the view. Lena just watched Kara. She was at peace with her wife and the moment was perfect. They were both pulled out of their reveries by a man approaching their table.

“Buona sera, ladies,” he said, with a very thick Italian accent, “I am Lorenzo, the sommelier here at Il Palagio. It is my pleasure to welcome you tonight. Ms. Danvers, your reputation precedes you.” He looked toward Kara.

“Oh, thank you, it’s actually Luthor-Danvers now,” she said reaching out to shake his hand, “But please call me Kara. This is my wife, Lena.” Lena smiled widely at Kara and mouthed ‘my wife’ at her.

Lorenzo shook hands with Lena, “So, I believe that congratulations are in order. You two are on your honeymoon, yes?”

“Yes we are,” Lena answered.

“Well then you must start with a prosecco,” Lorenzo said, “And do not let the French tell you that champagne is better. A real celebration starts with prosecco.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kara answered, “The first drink we chose together was a bottle of prosecco. It couldn’t be more fitting.”

“This is going to be a lovely night, ladies,” Lorenzo said smiling, “I’ll be right back.”

He turned and walked toward the bar then returned with two flutes and a bottle. “This is Silvano Follador, it is a brut Prosecco Superiore de Valdobbiadene,” he said, “A nice light wine to enjoy out here with the view before you come inside for dinner. I’ll be back to bring you to your table in a bit.”

“Lorenzo, grazie per il tuo aiuto in preparazione per stasera,” Lena said.

“Prego, Lena,” Lorenzo answered with a smile.

“Hold on,” Kara said surprised, “you speak Italian?”

“I’m a bit rusty, actually I was never really fluent,” Lena answered, “But I can get by. I’m much better at Spanish because I get to practice with some of my employees. I don’t have anyone who speaks Italian at L-Corp. And I can get by with French too.”

“When were you going to tell me this?” Kara asked laughing, “And what did you say to Lorenzo?”

“I just thanked him for helping prepare everything for tonight,” Lena answered, “And I guess the language thing never came up. I’m sure there are things I don’t know about you, but we have a lifetime to learn, right?” Lena lifted her glass and Kara laughed softly as she clinked her glass against it. 

“So how did you learn all those languages?” Kara asked.

“Lex and I pretty much spent our childhood studying one thing or another,” Lena said, “Lillian didn’t exactly believe in playtime. We studied languages and played instruments and learned chess. I think there was some sort of tutor in our house at all times.”

“So you play instruments, too?” Kara asked, “What do you play?”

“Well I figured out quickly that I have no natural talent at music,” Lena said, “Lillian finally let me give up on violin because it sounded like I was killing a cat every time I practiced.”

Kara laughed loudly, “You couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Oh, I was,” Lena answered laughing, “Although I must admit I wasn’t exactly putting forth my best effort. I did play piano pretty well but I haven’t touched one in years.”

“I’d love to hear you play,” Kara said.

“Well, I’m not sure I’d remember, but maybe one day I’ll decide to pick it back up,” Lena said.

“And a chess tutor? I’m never playing against you,” Kara said, “I know how to play but I don’t really like it and I’m not very good and I don’t like to lose.”

“Darling, don’t take offense but you would lose,” Lena said smiling wickedly, “I’m an International Master. I’m sure I could have become a Grand Master but I quit in college just to spite Lillian. She was pissed.”

“Well this honeymoon is making me feel very inferior,” Kara said, “I don’t think I have any talents you don’t already know about.”

“I can assure you I’m extremely satisfied with your talents,” Lena said smirking. Kara giggled and they finished their drinks. Lorenzo came back out to the terrace and guided them to a seat by a window inside the restaurant.

“Is this satisfactory?” he asked as he pushed in Lena’s chair.

“It’s perfect,” Kara answered. She looked up to see a man in a chef’s coat approaching the table.

“Buona sera, Lena?” he asked looking at Lena.

“Yes, and you must be Vito,” she answered shaking his hand, “It’s so nice to meet you in person. This is my wife, Kara.”

“Ah, Kara Danvers,” Vito said, “I have heard all about you. I have had the pleasure of feeding Ms. Cat Grant here on numerous occasions. I have never heard her talk so highly of a chef as she speaks of you.”

“Thank you, Vito, it’s a pleasure,” Kara said, “I know you by reputation as well. A Michelin star - and your tasting menus are legendary. I’m just thrilled to be here.”

“So, I will feed you two tonight a tasting and Lorenzo will bring you the wine, yes?” Vito asked.

“That sounds perfect,” Lena said.

“And Ms. Danvers, perhaps tomorrow you would like to visit the kitchen?” Vito asked.

“I’d love that,” Kara answered excitedly, “And please, call me Kara. Oh, and my name is actually Luthor-Danvers now.”

Vito and Lorenzo headed back to their stations.

“You’re going to be correcting people for the next two weeks, Kara,” Lena said, “Everyone I talked to already heard of you. Don’t underestimate your talents, darling, you are quite a celebrity in the culinary world.”

“Lena, I’m so excited to eat here,” Kara said, “Vito really is a rock star.”

Lena laughed, “I’m excited for you, Kara.”

Lorenzo walked out and poured a glass of wine, “This is Nicolas Joly Clos de la Coulee de Serrant. It is a Chenin Blanc and should pair perfectly with your first dish.”

Two waiters approached the table and simultaneously placed the plates in front of the woment.

“And your first course,” Lorenzo continued, “is steamed lobster with peach, champagne and chili pepper dressing. Prego.”

Kara leaned in and took a long whiff of the dish. She hummed before even taking a bite.

“Okay, you can’t do that,” Lena said, “Or I’m going to have to drag you right back to the room. I’m the only one allowed to give you orgasms on this trip.”

Kara laughed loudly and Lena giggled at her own joke. They both took a bite and looked at each other.

“Okay, if food was going to give me an orgasm this would be it,” Kara said smiling.

“It’s okay,” Lena said winking, “Not as good as my wife’s cooking.”

They finished the first course and the wine and Lorenzo took a few minutes before approaching with the second course. Kara and Lena both knew that a meal like this in Italy would take at least a couple of hours. They were in no rush and were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

“Our second wine is the Domaine Marc Morey Chassagne-Montrachet Morgeot. It is a chardonnay,” Lorenzo explained, “and should match perfectly with your next dish. Vito is sending out a seared red mullet, vegetables ciambotta stew on zucchini puree and saffron bouillabaisse sauce.”

“Wow, I’ve never tried red mullet,” Kara said, “This looks amazing. Lena, you can only get this fish in the Mediterranean and it doesn’t really travel well. I’m so excited.”

Lena couldn’t stop smiling at Kara’s exuberance and the second dish was just as delicious as the first. Lorenzo gave them a bit of a longer break before coming out with the third course and they were able to sit and finish their wine and chat about the plans for the next day.

“We have reached the middle,” Lorenzo said, “I have for you an Egon Muller Scharzofberger Spatlese. It is a Riesling. And from Vito we have herbs risotto with raspberry powder and roasted quail.”

“Well, that certainly sounds adventurous,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow as she looked at Kara.

“Lena, I know you’re going way outside of your normal food wheelhouse for me,” Kara said, “And I have a feeling you’ve planned the whole trip like this.”

“No worries, darling,” Lena answered, “we have plenty of light meals mixed in, but I did take Cat and Winn’s suggestions to heart. I want you to have a real chef’s experience here.”

They continued their meal, though Kara did eat all of her plate and part of Lena’s in the third course. Lena honestly didn’t know how Kara could eat so much.

Vito came out to present the fourth course and he and Kara talked animatedly about the first three courses before they dug in to more food.

“This is Casentino lamb with celeriac veloute and shallot compote,” Vito said, “served with Giacomo Conterno Monfortino Riserva, a Nebbiolo.” He made his way back to the kitchen.

“Well, I speak Italian but I have no idea what he just said,” Lena said, giggling, “But whatever is on the bottom of this plate is divine.”

“Celeriac veloute and shallot compote,” Kara said, “My god, it’s good.”

“Blah, blah, blah compote” Lena said, giggling.

“Lena, are you getting a bit tipsy?” Kara said, laughing at Lena.

“We’re on our fifth glass of wine,” Lena answered, “I think I passed tipsy on the last course.”

They both giggled through the rest of the course. Lorenzo approached the table with a big smile.

“You two look like you are enjoying the meal,” he said, “This is what I like to see.”

“It’s great Lorenzo,” Lena said, “Era tutto delizioso.”

“Very good, very good,” he answered, “Our last wine is a Chateau Rieussec Sauterne served with your dessert – Yuzu green tea crispy tuille and caramel ice cream.”

Kara and Lena both ate their entire desserts despite being completely full. They also both emptied their wine glasses again. Lorenzo and Vito both chatted with them a bit at the end of the meal before the ladies made their way out of the restaurant for the short walk back to their suite.

“I’m drunk,” Lena said laughing as she nearly fell on the uneven ground.

“I’m the blind leading the blind,” Kara said, laughing, “It’s going to be really embarrassing if they find us in one of the rose beds in the morning.”

They were both doubled over laughing for a bit until they got control of themselves and finally made it back to the suite. They undressed and fell into bed immediately. Kara snuggled into Lena’s arms and kissed her softly before they both succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Florence then heading to the next destination...


	14. Some time in Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploring Florence, the spa, Facetime with Alex and Sam

Lena’s alarm buzzed the next morning and both women struggled a bit to get ready. The jet lag and the alcohol from the night before slowed their progress. Lena let Kara know that a private guide would be taking them around Florence for the next two days. They were gathering their last things together as they heard a knock on the door. Kara opened the door to find a woman who appeared to be around 45 years old waiting there.

“Hello, I’m Flavia,” she said, “your guide.”

“Hi, come on in,” Kara said, “Lena should be out in just a minute. I’m Kara.”

They shook hands and Lena came walking down the hall from the master suite. Lena and Flavia had spoken by phone a few times to set up the tour and gave each other a hug in greeting. Flavia explained to Kara that she was a college professor with a PhD in Analysis and Management of Cultural Heritage from IMT in Lucca, Italy. She was currently teaching college seminars and she enjoyed hosting private tours from time to time. 

“Would it be ok if we grabbed a quick cappuccino?” Lena asked, “We had a late meal with quite a bit of wine last night and I think some caffeine might help our day.”

“Welcome to Firenze,” Flavia answered. She laughed heartily and Kara and Lena knew that they would enjoy her company, “Our first stop will be Caffé Gilli, it’s only a few minutes walk from here.”

They began their walk out of the hotel grounds and into the heart of the city. The air was crisp and the sun was shining. Lena immediately intertwined her hand with Kara’s and Kara flashed a huge smile at her as they walked.

“This is a walking city,” Flavia said, “We will not need a car to see it together. We will take breaks for cappuccino and gelato during the day and Lena and I have planned a bit of a food tour for you as well. I will leave you here this evening to prepare for your dinner. I grew up in Florence, or Firenze as we pronounce, and I love my city. I will share its history as well as some of my experiences, if that is okay with you.”

“That sounds lovely,” Lena answered.

“I know that you speak Italian from our phone conversations,” Flavia said, “Kara, do you as well?”

“No, sorry,” Kara answered.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Kara,” Flavia answered, “But I know many people around the city and I will be speaking to them in Italian sometimes. Please do not think I am being rude. Firenze is like a small town where everyone seems to know one another.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Kara said, “I’m really so excited to be here.”

“So, Caffé Gilli, where we will get our cappuccino and maybe a small pastry – it was founded by a Swiss family in 1733,” Flavia said, “and it became the central meeting place for Florentine intellectuals…”

The next two days were spent with Flavia discovering the city and its history. They toured the cathedral, the Uffizi Gallery, the Palazzo Vecchio and the Piazza della Signoria. They saw the statue of David and so much of the famous art work in Florence. They never waited in line as Flavia was able to avoid all of the queues with her official designations. They snacked at little out of the way places that Flavia knew that were off the regular tourist path. Everywhere they stopped Flavia was greeted like an old friend and Lena and Kara were able to spend time meeting and enjoying the company of the locals.

Their dinners both nights were just as decadent as their first as they dined at the finest restaurants on recommendations of Cat Grant. Kara was making notes in her phone so that she would remember the details of her favorite foods. Lena was filled with happiness watching Kara’s enjoyment. They made their way back to the hotel after dinner on the second night and both plopped onto the bed fully dressed.

“This is incredible, Lena,” Kara said, “But I’m exhausted.”

“Me too,” Lena said, “I figured we’d be hitting a wall about now so I think you’ll really enjoy tomorrow.”

“What are we doing?” Kara asked, propping up on one elbow to look at Lena.

“Well first, we are sleeping in,” Lena said. Kara made a ‘whoop whoop’ noise and Lena laughed. “Then we are having a late breakfast here in our suite. Then we are spending the afternoon in the spa.”

“Oh my god,” Kara said, “That sounds perfect.” Kara shifted halfway on top of Lena and kissed her neck.

“Well, suddenly you’re awake,” Lena said giggling.

“I mean, if we can sleep in tomorrow,” Kara said. She stood up from the bed and Lena propped herself up on her elbows confused. “You’re not the only one with surprises. How about you get undressed for me.” Lena arched one eyebrow and smiled at Kara. She hopped up off the bed and started to undress. Kara shuffled through her closet for a moment then went into the master bathroom. Lena lowered the lights and climbed back into bed. Just a few moments later she felt her breath hitch as Kara walked in naked except for a harness and strap on attached to her waist. This one was new and Lena was sure it was bigger than the one they had used before. She could feel the wetness immediately gathering between her legs and she took a deep breath. She knew it wasn’t going to be an early night.

********************

When Kara looked at her phone the next morning it was 10:30. Lena rolled over and looked at her with a lazy smile. Kara was sure the two of them hadn’t both slept that late in a very long time, if ever. Kara leaned down to give Lena a kiss. She heard Lena’s stomach growl.

“Well that’s new,” Kara said giggling, “I’m usually the one with the growling stomach.”

“Oh, shush,” Lena said laughing, “And order us some breakfast. The menu is by the phone.”

Kara grabbed the menu and ordered a large amount of food for them plus cappuccinos and mimosas. When she was done ordering she told Lena that they said the food would arrive in 20 minutes. She lay back down and pulled Lena into her body.

“Thank god we are not walking around the city today,” Lena said, “After what you did to me last night I can barely move.”

“You weren’t complaining last night,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s neck and laughing softly, “Although you were screaming.” Lena laughed loudly as she pushed Kara off of her and climbed out of bed. 

“Come get some clothes on before the food gets here,” Lena said, pulling Kara up by her hand. They dressed and ate a leisurely breakfast. When they were done they grabbed their Kindles and headed down to the spa. Their services didn’t start for an hour so they both showered and changed into plush robes and went and read quietly together in the private relaxation area. 

“So, what are we having done?” Kara whispered to Lena.

“We’re having it all,” Lena answered winking, “Massages, facials, baths, beauty treatments, the whole package.”

Five hours later Kara felt like her body was a noodle. She was almost asleep as her fingernail and toenail polish were drying and her hair was being blown out.

“I feel like I’m in that Wizard of Oz scene when they fix them all up before they get to see the wizard,” Kara said.

“You know that they painted the horses for that scene with Jello and they had to film really quickly so they wouldn’t lick it off,” Lena said.

“You’re making that up,” Kara said laughing.

“No, I’m not,” Lena said, “Google it.”

“You know the weirdest things,” Kara said, still giggling. They were both finished and stood up to make their way back to the relaxation area.

“Well, that’s what a childhood alone will do for you,” Lena said with a dry laugh, “Surrounded by books and magazines as your friends.”

They walked into the private relaxation area and Kara closed the door and pulled Lena close to her.

“Lee, you always joke about when you were younger,” Kara said, “But it makes me a little sad, picturing you stuck with Lillian instead of running around like a regular kid.”

“Oh darling, it’s fine,” Lena said, holding Kara tightly for a moment then pulling back and plopping down on the loveseat and bringing Kara down with her. “I never wanted or needed for anything. Believe me, there are millions of kids with more substantial problems than I had growing up. And Lex was actually a really good brother when we were kids. We did play together and share laughs and good times. It wasn’t all terrible.”

“You amaze me,” Kara said, “being so optimistic all the time.” They cuddled up and relaxed for a few minutes more then decided to take the walk back to their suite. Once they arrived they decided to Facetime Alex and Sam and try to catch them before they left for work. Alex picked up immediately with a huge smile.

“Kara!” she said excitedly, “How’s Italy?”

“Oh my god, Alex, it’s the best ever!” Kara answered. Lena jumped in on their side and Sam’s face showed up a moment later. They spent the next few minutes walking through their suite turning the phone around to show them the rooms and the views of the garden and the city. Sam and Alex oohed and aahed and they chatted about the meals and the sites they visited. When they got to the master suite they were talking about Kara’s favorite gelato and she pulled open the closet door.

“I mean, even the closets are bigger than my apartment,” Kara said, flashing the phone over her shoulder so that they could see.

“Oh my god,” Sam said, breaking into loud laughter.

“Jesus, Kara,” Alex said loudly, “I do not need to see that.”

Kara looked at Lena who was sitting on the edge of the bed doubled over laughing. Kara turned around to see the strap on in clear view atop her luggage.

“Oh god,” Kara said dropping the phone to the ground as she tried to shut the closet door. She could hear Alex groaning and Sam laughing and she could feel her face burning red as she fumbled to pick up the phone.

“Well happy honeymoon,” Sam said through loud laughter, “especially to whoever is the top with that thing.”

“Sam, cut it out,” Alex said, although she was giggling pretty hard at this point too.

“I did not know that was there, clearly,” Kara said as she tried to gather herself. Lena came and wrapped her arms around Kara’s back. She was still laughing but she could tell that Kara was actually embarrassed.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Lena said looking into the phone, “They’re just jealous.” She stuck out her tongue at the phone for extra effect.

“Damn straight, I’m jealous,” Sam answered, “You’re living in a palace in Florence, Italy and somebody is wearing a 10-inch strap-on.”

“I think that’s enough,” Alex said, still smiling widely, “How about we just never mention it again.”

“That works for you sisters,” Sam said winking, “Lena, we’ll talk when you get back.”

“Insufferable as always, Sam,” Lena answered.

“On that note, I guess we’ll go,” Kara said, finally over her embarrassment a bit, “we have another incredible meal planned in a bit.”

They all exchanged ‘I love yous’ and ended the call. Lena chuckled again and Kara just shook her head. Lena pulled her in for a kiss.

“We have a couple of hours before dinner,” Lena said, “How about we just stroll through the city a bit?”

“Sounds great,” Kara answered. They finished getting ready and gathered their purses and headed out. They spent their time just enjoying the scenery and people watching. They held hands the whole time and were unbothered for the most part except for the occasional derogatory look, usually from older people. They both understood that was a part of their lives being together, even if all they wanted was to be good people and love one another. They eventually ended up at their restaurant for the night, Trattoria Sostanza.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara said, “I didn’t want to say anything but I was really hoping we would end up here one night. This place is legendary. I mean I guess you know, since we are here.”

“Well, what I know is what Winn told me,” Lena said, “He said if I only took you to one place it should be here and that it’s really, really old and serves the most authentic Tuscan cuisine.”

They walked into the doors and were greeted immediately by the friendly staff. They noticed that all the dining was communal at long, wooden tables. They were seated across from each other at the end of one of the tables next to a young couple. The man introduced himself and Lena spoke to him in Italian for a moment before the couple politely switched to broken English to include Kara. They were friendly and boisterous and Kara was relieved that Lena seemed so comfortable eating with strangers.

Kara told Lena before the menu even arrived that she was going to order the butter chicken that the restaurant was known for. The couple assured them that the chicken was an excellent choice and they discussed the menu for a bit before Lena settled on an artichoke torte for her main course. They started by sharing a meat and cheese plate that was absolutely delicious. They let the staff pick wines to accompany their dishes and enjoyed their meal immensely. They finished by sharing a meringue with strawberries for dessert. By the end of their meal they were happily full. They strolled through the city a bit more before making their way back to the Four Seasons. They started their regular nighttime routine of taking off makeup and getting ready for bed in the huge master bath together.

“Lee,” Kara said softly and Lena looked over to see Kara gazing out the window a bit teary-eyed.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Lena asked as she walked up behind Kara and put her arms around her waist pulling her close.

“Oh babe, nothing’s wrong,” Kara answered, “It’s just so perfect. I never want this to end. You did so much to make this perfect for me, I just feel a little bit overwhelmed all of a sudden.”

Lena turned Kara so that they were facing each other. She looked up slightly so that their eyes met then she kissed her softly.

“It’s just as perfect for me, darling,” Lena said, “I know how you feel, I feel it too. I love you so much.”

They held each other and kissed for a few moments before getting into bed. Lena curled up into Kara and put her head on her shoulder. She stroked up and down Kara’s arm softly as they both relaxed.

“So tomorrow we are getting picked up and taken all through the wine region,” Lena said, “That could get ugly.” Kara laughed loudly and Lena was happy to hear the sound fill the room.

“I can’t wait,” Kara said, “I love you, Lee.” They snuggled into each other and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of wine and a beach house


	15. The blue grotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capri and the blue grotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started working on this chapter Friday and it has been the most difficult one I've written but I wanted to write it because I wanted to remember. The description of the trip up the mountain to the restaurant in Capri and the description of the Blue Grotto are from my personal memories of an amazing day in my life. There were four of us together that day, the closest people in my life. It was an incredible, funny, perfect experience and Lena and Kara's reactions mirror ours that day. Just a few months after sharing that day with my dear friend she was diagnosed with a rare, aggressive cancer. She died just over eighteen months after our trip. Before she died she told me that the day at the Blue Grotto was one of the best of her life. I miss her every single day and I had to stop multiple times while writing this. It's probably full of errors but I'm just going with it. The lesson here -- live your life to the fullest and find some perfect days.

Lena and Kara were up and ready at 9:00 the next morning when their driver and guide, Roberto, arrived.  They both drank cappuccino so that they would be ready for the busy itinerary of their day.  Roberto introduced himself and they got into his car to start their drive.  He explained that he grew up in Siena and that he lived his whole life in the Tuscan region.  He worked at wineries growing up and they would spend the day on a wine and food tour of the Tuscan countryside.   Kara scooted closer to Lena and gave her an excited smile.

 

Their first stop was Monteriggioni where they walked along the walls of a castle built in the early 1200s.  The small medieval village looked as if it had been stopped in time and both women marveled at the ancient structures.  When they were done it was about 11 AM and Roberto suggested they make their first stop for food and wine.  They drove just a few minutes to a small bed and breakfast called Il Ceppo.  Roberto explained that it had been there for many, many years and that all the locals from Siena visited and dined there often.  The same family that opened the restaurant ran it from generation to generation.  They were welcomed warmly as they entered.  Roberto introduced them to one of the owners, Quinto, and they sat down.

 

“So, Roberto, I know what you will eat,” Quinto said, “but maybe a menu for your friends?”

 

“Yes, Quinto,” Roberto said laughing, “But I can’t do the wine today as I am the driver.”

 

“Roberto likes to have a lard of bacon and beans with a glass of Chianti most mornings,” Quinto said to the women, who both looked a bit horrified.

 

“It is true,” Roberto said, “And it has kept me alive and healthy all these years.”

 

They all laughed and Quinto handed the women a menu.  They talked about the food and wine and Quinto insisted that they have a glass of the local Chianti dei Colli Senesi.  They agreed happily.  They decided to share some bruschette and pici with truffles for a snack.  Quinto sat down with them as they ate and they laughed as the men told stories of growing up in the area.  They both seemed like they were still as mischievous as they had been in their youth and Lena and Kara laughed at their stories.

 

When they were done they exchanged hugs with Quinto like he was an old friend and then continued down the road to San Gimignano, another small medieval town known for its tower-houses built throughout the area.  They walked and explored the town and its cathedrals and towers.  Roberto explained that during the highest peak of tourist season he avoided the town because it became too crowded but that their honeymoon fell when it was just getting cold enough and the children were all back in school so that it was not too crowded.  They stopped at a little restaurant Osteria dei Carceri.  Roberto was greeted like an old friend again.  The owner did not speak any English but Lena chatted with her a little bit and she did her best to make Kara feel welcome, with Lena translating her greetings.  The town was known for its harvesting of saffron and for its white wine Vernaccia di San Gimignano.  Roberto suggested they do the soup tasting with the wine and three large bowls were brought to the table.  Each was delicious and it was perfect to take some of chill away after their walk through the town.

 

When they left Roberto explained that the remainder of the day would be spent stopping at small farms and wineries.  They tasted olive oils, Vin Santo, Grappa and multiple different vintages of Chianti Classico.  By the time the sun was setting they were both full and a little tipsy.  When they arrived back at the Four Seasons they thanked Roberto and gave big hugs before he parted.

 

“Another wonderful day,” Kara said as she plopped down on the sofa in the sitting area. 

 

“Tomorrow morning do you want to walk over to Caffé Gilli one more time before we say goodbye to Florence?” Lena asked.

 

“Sounds good,” Kara answered.

 

“We’ll have a quick cappuccino and then hop back on the plane.  The flight to Naples is less than an hour and then a car will take us to Sorrento, that’s about an hour as well.  We should arrive in time for a late lunch,” Lena said.

 

“So how about we take advantage of that big tub one more time before we leave here,” Kara said as she wrapped her fingers in Lena’s, “we can’t let our last night in Florence go to waste.”  Lena smiled as Kara led the way.

 

***************************

 

Sure enough they pulled into Sorrento right before one the next day.  The travel was extremely easy as they were in a private plane and had drivers taking them everywhere.  Lena had covered every detail.  Kara was marveling at the view of the cliffs and the sea when the driver turned up a small road that led to a stunning private estate directly on the edge of a cliff overlooking the Mediterranean Sea.  As they arrived they were greeted by a porter.  Their bags were taken out of the car and brought into the house and they were introduced to the staff.

 

“Welcome ladies, I am Piero,” he said, “Welcome to Villa Syrene. I am here to help take care of all of your needs.  This is Giovanni, your cook; Sofia and Chiara take care of all the cleaning and household needs; Matteo and Luca tend the gardens and make any repairs.  There are six bedrooms here and you can choose whichever you like but I will show you which one is best – there is only one with a terrace that looks out to the sea.”

 

“Wait, we’re the only people here?” Kara whispered to Lena.

 

“Yes, darling, it’s a private estate,” Lena answered nonchalantly as they followed Piero up the steps.

 

“I thought it was a hotel,” Kara said giggling, “I mean that last place was a dump compared to this.”  Lena laughed and took Kara’s hand as they were led into the room Piero recommended.  They both walked through the large bedroom and lounge area out onto the terrace.  The view of the sea and the cliffs was breathtaking.

 

“I don’t need to see any other rooms,” Kara said, “This is amazing.”

 

Piero laughed and called out an order to the staff.  Moments later their bags were placed in the bedroom and Piero was leading them on a tour of the estate.   In addition to all the bedrooms inside the house there were multiple sitting areas, a chef’s grade kitchen, an outdoor kitchen with a brick oven that was being heated by the cook, a sunroom, a fitness room and a sauna.

 

“But you have not even seen the best part yet,” Piero said as they started walking down a path outside.  They passed a beautiful pool area and then continued into a garden that looked like it was out of a fairy tale.  “We believe that this is the finest private garden in all of Italy.  It is designed in Gothic, English and Italian Renaissance styles with over 700 different species of flora.  From this walk you can see the Bay of Naples, the Island of Procida and look there – that is Mount Vesuvius.”  Kara and Lena were both transfixed by the views.  They kept walking down the path until they reached a private boat dock.

 

“This is where you will meet Niccolo tomorrow,” Piero said.  Kara just looked at Lena and smiled widely.  It seemed that every time she thought it couldn’t get any better Lena found a way.  They made their way back to the house right as Giovanni was sliding pizzas into the oven.

 

“Ah ladies,” Giovanni said, “You must be ready for a bit of food and wine after your travels, yes?”

 

“That sounds great,” Kara answered.  They sat down in the large open outdoor kitchen area and chatted as Giovanni poured wine and pulled out different pizzas for them to taste.  The crusts were so thin they were almost like crackers and the toppings were all fresh vegetables and meat from the Sorrento market.  They were delicious.  When they were done Giovanni gave them directions for the five minute walk into town.  They spent the afternoon and early evening  exploring the Cathedral and the old section of the city.  As the sun was beginning to set Lena led Kara to Da Emilia, a restaurant overlooking the fishing boats in the Marina Grande.

 

“It’s just beautiful,” Kara said as they sat.  They ate a delicious, simple Italian meal of mussels with lemon, grilled calamari and a Caprese salad.  They finished with a perfectly tart panna cotta.  They took the short walk back to their villa.  Piero had a bottle of Moscato d’Asti chilling for them on their terrace.  They sat down and sipped the sweet wine and enjoyed the view of the Mediterranean.  Piero had even left them a large blanket and they covered themselves as the evening air cooled.

 

“I never imagined my life could be like this,” Kara said looking at Lena intently, “This is better than I ever dreamed.”  Lena cuddled up closer to Kara and leaned her head on her shoulder.  They sat peacefully and quietly for almost an hour before the cold became too much and they headed inside.  The bed was soft and warm and they made love tenderly and slowly before falling asleep to the sound of the waves below.

 

********************

 

Giovanni had breakfast waiting for them as they made their way downstairs the next morning.  There were baskets of fresh pastries and fruits as well as cured meats and, of course, cappuccino.  They ate their fill then made their way through the garden path down to the dock.  When they arrived they found a boat awaiting their arrival.  A man immediately disembarked onto the dock to greet them.

 

“Lena?” he asked as he stepped toward them.

 

“That’s me,” Lena answered, “and this is my wife, Kara.”

 

“It’s so good to meet you ladies,” he said, “I am Niccolo, my mate on board is Bernardo.  Let me help you on board and I will tell you about our day as we make our way, yes?”

 

They got onto the boat and Niccolo explained the itinerary, “We will travel up the coast here to Punta del Capo and arrive at the natural swimming pools at Regina Giovanni.  It is a bit cold for a dip this time of year.”

 

“Definitely not doing that,” Kara said laughing.

 

“I’ll tell you about the villages and the towers along the way and we will find a natural waterfall,” he said, “then we will get to Baia Delle Sirene where Ulysses stood to hear the sirens.  When we arrive in Capri we will dock for you ladies to explore the town a bit and get some lunch.  After we will visit the Blue Grotto.  The tides are good today so you will be able to get into the grotto.  It is a sight like no other, so beautiful that many say they see the Grotto and they know that there must be a God.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to see it,” Lena said looking at Kara, “I think it’s the thing I’m most excited about.  Lex went there and when he came back he couldn’t stop talking about it.”  Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and smiled.

 

Niccolo continued, “Afterwards we will make our way to the natural arches and then we will return to Sorrento.  You will see the villages begin to light up as we arrive back at sun set.  Does this all sound good?”

 

“It sounds perfect,” Lena answered.

 

“So we have snacks and drinks on board,” Niccolo said, “And some lemoncello from Capri of course to have this afternoon.  Please just get comfortable and enjoy.” 

 

They moved to a large padded bench toward the front of the boat.  Bernardo came out with some pillows and blankets and two Bellinis.  They settled in cuddled up next to each other and relaxed as they made their way along the coast.  The views were spectacular and Niccolo’s commentary was both insightful and funny.   They arrived in Capri and a driver in a very, very small car was waiting for them.  They hopped in and made their way up a very steep, narrow road along the edge of the cliff.   Kara realized that Lena was clutching her hand tightly.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

 

“This is terrifying,” Lena said, “I can’t even watch.”

 

“It’s fine, Lena,” Kara said, “Look, there’s a brick wall along the edge.  It’s okay.”

 

“That’s not a wall,” Lena said as she gave the edge a quick glance, “It’s more like a step.”  They hit a bump and Lena gasped loudly and grabbed Kara even more tightly.   Kara couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing at you,” Kara said through her giggles as she pulled Lena in tightly, “You should just try to look out to the distance.”

 

After a few minutes they made it to the lunch restaurant.  It was an outdoor dining area with a spectacular of the marina and town below.   Lena immediately agreed to have a lemoncello and drank it almost like a shot when it arrived at the table.  She ordered some wine as well.  Kara couldn’t stop giggling.

 

“I was going to say this view was worth the ride,” Kara said, “but I doubt you’d agree.”

 

“We still have to go back down,” Lena said, clearly very unhappy with the thought.

 

“Well, there was no room for cars coming in the other direction so maybe they take another route,” Kara said.  Lena just looked at her warily and took a swig of wine.  They managed to enjoy lunch despite Lena’s trepidation but the ride down was just as harrowing.  As soon as the tiny car made it back to the marina Lena leapt out.

 

“Thank God,” Lena said, “Note to self never to do that again.”

 

“I thought it was wonderful,” Kara said, “And I’m sorry I couldn’t stop laughing at you.”  She still had a big grin on her face.

 

“No you’re not,” Lena said, giggling as she got back onto the boat.

 

“No, I’m really not,” Kara said, still giggling.  They made their way back to their bench and settled in for the ride to the blue grotto.

 

“When we get to the grotto I will anchor our boat,” Niccolo explained.  “Another small boat will pull next to it and you will get into that one to get into the grotto.”  When they pulled into the area outside the blue grotto they were both surprised at the scene.  Gondoliers in small wooden boats were picking up passengers from a dock and from anchored boats.  The small boats could hold up to four passengers.  Once the people settled on the boat the gondoliers would steer to the end of the line.  Every couple of minutes one of the boats would disappear into a small hole in the cliff then a boat would exit. 

 

“It looks like practiced chaos,” Lena said, “I can’t believe how many boats are in this tiny area.”  Niccolo whistled to one of the gondoliers and he pulled his boat up next to theirs.  Then men helped Lena and Kara climb into the small wooden raft.  The gondolier had them sit behind him as he steered them to their place.

 

“When it is our turn I will get very close then I will tell you to get down,” he said to them, “You both lay back in the boat as we go through.”

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking with this plan today,” Lena said, “This just seems patently dangerous.”  Kara was laughing again.

 

“Lena, it looks like they do this a hundred times a day.  Relax,” Kara said.

 

“It’s fine, I only hit the cliff once,” the gondolier said winking at Kara.  Kara laughed loudly and Lena couldn’t help but giggle.  They were getting closer to the entrance and Kara put her arm around Lena and pulled her close.  It just looked like darkness inside of the cave from their perspective.  As they got right to the edge the gondolier told them to get down.  He jumped forward in the boat and grabbed onto a chain attached to the cliff side to pull the boat into the grotto.  Just a moment later they were inside and he was standing again.  They sat up and looked around in awe.  It was relatively quiet inside the cave despite having a number of boats inside.  It was as if everyone was dumbstruck by the beauty. 

 

Lena leaned into Kara and whispered, “My god, this is amazing.” 

 

“I’ve never seen this color in my life,” Kara said, “It’s just so beautiful.”

 

The emerald blue water shimmered all around them.  The cave was dark, the water was the most brilliant blue and the only light came from the small opening where they entered.  The opening just looked like a brilliant white light from the inside. 

 

“Put your hand in,” the oarsman said.  They both reached down and touched the water. Their hands looked like they were glowing in the water.

 

“It looks like the light is coming from the bottom,” Kara said, “It’s incredible.”

 

“The only light is from the opening,” the oarsman said, “Anything you put in the water looks silver.  It is a wonder.”

 

Kara playfully splashed some water at Lena as she pulled her hand back into the boat.  Lena cocked up her eyebrow like she was going to seek revenge but then she broke into giggles.  They were able to stay in the grotto for just a few moments before it was their turn to exit.  The oarsman used Lena’s phone and took a picture of them with the blue water in the background before they left.   When they got back onto the larger boat Niccolo asked them what they thought.

 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever see a color as beautiful as that again in my life,” Kara said to Niccolo.

 

“I think you will not,” Niccolo said, “It is a treasure.”

 

The boat ride back was beautiful as the sun set on the coast.  When they arrived back at the estate they took the path back up the hill.  They looked at each other with smiles as the smell of dinner wafted down as they made their way through the garden up to the house. 


	16. Kara loves everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes care of the day in Sorrento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All happy fluff, I needed all happy fluff

After finishing up dinner they sat out on the terrace and drank some dessert wine while listening to the waves crashing against the cliff walls.

 

“So, Lena Luthor-Danvers, what great surprises do you have in store for me tomorrow?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, tomorrow is up to you,” Lena said, “There are a bunch of other small towns around and our driver can take us exploring – or, I had another thought, but I don’t want you to feel any pressure at all.”

 

“What is it?” Kara asked.

 

“There are a couple of streets here that have markets early every morning,” Lena said, “Tomorrow is the biggest day of the week and all of the fishermen come here.  Giovanni goes to market and buys whatever is best.  I thought it might be fun for you to go with him and maybe you could get some different things you can’t get at home.  Maybe we could just hang out here and you could cook dinner for the two of us?

 

“I’d love to do that, Lena,” Kara said, smiling excitedly, “Oh my gosh, I bet the market will have some really amazing stuff and I finally get to do something for you.  That sounds perfect.  Do you want to come to the market with us?”

 

“Honestly, the idea of walking around a bunch of half-dead fish is not very appealing to me,” Lena said, “Would it hurt your feelings if I just stayed here and you went with Giovanni?  He said it’s only a five minute walk so I don’t think it’ll be too long and you two can chef talk.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kara said, laughing at Lena’s trepidation, “What time am I supposed to meet him?”

 

“He said it’s best to get there by 8 so that you beat the crowds,” Lena answered.

 

“Perfect,” Kara answered, setting an alarm on her phone to make sure she woke up in time.  They relaxed for a while and finished their wine before heading to bed.

 

**********************

 

Lena awoke as she felt the bed shift slightly.

 

“It’s just me, I’m back” she heard Kara whisper.  Lena was lying on her stomach.  She felt the sheets being pulled back and Kara’s body coming into contact with her back.  Kara had opened the doors to the terrace slightly and the only sound was the waves outside.

 

“What time is it?” Lena mumbled, still half asleep.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kara whispered as she gently pulled the hair aside from Lena’s neck and began kissing her softly.  Kara reached underneath Lena’s shirt and slid her hand up towards Lena’s breast.   Lena moaned softly and turned onto her side so that Kara was spooning her from behind.  Kara continued kissing her neck softly and started kneading her breasts.  Lena was awakening right into a state of complete arousal.  She could hear her breath hitching.  She just kept her eyes closed and let Kara have her way.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Lee,” Kara said softly as she reached down and pulled Lena’s tank top off of her.  It was only when she pulled them back into a close spooning position that Lena could feel that Kara was naked.  She could feel Kara’s breasts rubbing against her back as Kara ran her hands over Lena’s chest.  Lena was humming contentedly as Kara continued to whisper sweet words into her ear and caress her tenderly.  After a few minutes Kara carefully threaded her fingers into Lena’s panties and brought those down and off of her.  She took her position back behind Lena.

 

“I want you to feel how much I love you,” Kara said, kissing her so softly that it almost tickled, “I want you to know you are everything to me.”

 

Lena almost started crying.  She could feel her body reacting to Kara’s touch and to her words.  She felt totally wrapped up Kara’s warmth and love.  Her breath was uneven and all she leaned back into Kara and shivered.  Kara held her tightly around her waist as she continued with soft kisses.  She slowly moved one hand down and pulled Lena’s top leg back a little so that it was resting atop her legs.  She started rubbing between Lena’s legs as she increased the intensity of the kisses on her neck and shoulders, licking Lena and sucking her pulse point. 

 

“Are you okay, my love?” Kara asked as Lena continued trembling a bit.  Lena nodded and moaned softly.  She was lost in Kara’s embrace.  Kara increased the pressure between Lena’s legs then gently slipped her fingers inside.

 

“Oh, Kara,” Lena moaned out, unable to say any more.  Kara started moving her fingers back and forth and Lena just relaxed back into her body.   She opened her eyes once to see that Kara had her eyes closed as well as her torso was wrapped around Lena’s.

 

“I love you, Lena.  I love you so much,” Kara said as she curled her fingers.  Lena’s orgasm took hold slowly, at first just warmth between her legs then building and spreading all through her body. She could feel her whole body trembling as Kara held her tightly and continued working her fingers inside of her.  She rode out her orgasm for what felt like an eternity until she was completely spent.  Kara gently pulled out her fingers and spooned her back tightly.  Lena was still breathing a little heavily.

 

“Just stay right here, babe,” Kara whispered and Lena whined at the loss of warmth behind her.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked sleepily.

 

“I’ll be right back, Lee,” Kara answered, “Don’t move.”  Kara pulled a robe on and walked out of the bedroom.  Just a few minutes later she came back with a tray and placed it on a small table in the suite.  Lena looked up and saw that it was filled with pastries, fresh fruits, cappuccinos and mimosas.

 

“This is without a doubt the best morning of my life,” Lena said, sitting up a bit.  The sheets fell down a bit and left her breasts exposed.  She grinned at Kara and pulled them back up over her.  Kara dropped her robe leaving her completely naked and grinned at Lena.  She handed Lena the bowl of fruit and one of the mimosas.  She put the pastries and cappuccinos on the nightstand.  She grabbed the other mimosa and slid into bed with Lena.  She pulled the sheet down to Lena’s waist and put the bowl of fruit between them.

 

“You’re beautiful.  I want to look at you,” Kara said and Lena blushed deeply.  Kara just smiled and bit into a slice of pear.  The juice slid down her chin and Lena immediately leaned forward and licked it off of her ending in a long, deep kiss.

 

“That’s the only thing that was missing,” Lena said softly as they pulled apart, “I didn’t really get to kiss you yet.”

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was at the market,” Kara said, “I don’t know how I’m going to go back to work when we get home.”

 

“I’m sure you will tire of me eventually,” Lena said, giggling, “But I know what you mean.  This trip with you has been the best days of my life.”  They ate a bit of the fruit and drank the mimosas then Lena rearranged the pillows and sat up a bit more before grabbing the basket of pastries and the coffees.

 

“How was the market?” Lena asked.

 

“I thought it was incredible but I think you would have hated it,” Kara said, “At least the fish part.  It was sort of like a fish cemetery.”  Lena giggled.

 

“Did it smell awful?” Lena asked.

 

“No, fish only smell bad when they are rotten,” Kara answered, “These were all caught this morning.  Some were even still alive in tanks.  It just smelled really briny.”

 

“What about the market with the vegetables and cheeses?” Lena asked.

 

“You might have liked that,” Kara said, “I got some stuff I know you’re gonna love for the rest of the day.  That’s where I got the fruit we just had.”  Lena finished her cappuccino and took Kara’s empty cup and put them both down on the nightstand.  She rolled over and got on top of Kara and started kissing her way down Kara’s neck.

 

“Hey, I wanted today to be just about you,” Kara said running her hands in Lena’s hair.

 

“Then let me finish my breakfast,” Lena said smiling wickedly at Kara.

 

************************

 

They took a shower together and dressed then walked downstairs into the kitchen.  Kara pushed a buzzer and Giovanni came quickly into the room.  They talked for a moment while Lena just sat at the counter admiring the view of the sea.  Kara and Giovanni went to work slicing a few things and filling containers then Giovanni took everything into the large pantry.  He emerged moments later with a large picnic basket filled with what they prepared.  Piero showed up just a minute later and walked with them outside where a car was waiting. 

 

“So it’s my turn for a surprise?” Lena asked Kara, “I thought we were staying here today.”

 

“Just a quick picnic lunch then we will come back and relax the rest of the day,” Kara said, “Is that alright?”

 

“It sounds lovely,” Lena answered.

 

They drove a short while until they reached a private small beach area.  It was mostly empty since it was only for guests at certain estates and they found a secluded spot.  The driver was following behind them and laid out a large blanket and put down the picnic basket.

 

“Just one moment,” he said, “Don’t sit yet.”  He ran back up to the car and opened the trunk then ran back down with two small folding beach chairs and a small folding table.  He put them on the blanket.  “Please use this to call me when you are done,” he said, handing them a small walkie-talkie device.

 

Lena sat in the chair as Kara kneeled on the blanket and unloaded the basket.  The air was crisp and warm.  She pulled out a cask of white wine and two glasses and put them on the table.  Lena opened the wine and poured out the glasses while Kara arranged an antipasto plate with some meats and cheeses and a salad full of fresh vegetables from the market.

 

“This reminds me of the platter you made for me at our last vacation,” Lena said grabbing some cheese and popping it in her mouth.  “Oh, but this cheese, my god it’s good.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is about Italy, but their cheese is better than ours,” Kara said.

 

“Their cappuccino too,” Lena added and Kara nodded as she took the seat next to Lena.  Before she got comfortable she got back onto her knees and leaned over and kissed Lena softly.  She leaned back and looked at her for a moment then settled into her chair.  Lena reached over and intertwined their fingers and they sat quietly for a while noshing on the food and watching the sea.  Lena closed her eyes for a bit and when she opened them she saw Kara staring dreamily out at the water.

 

“A penny for your thoughts,” Lena said.

 

“That’s really cheap coming from you, Luthor,” Kara said.

 

Lena laughed loudly, “It’s Luthor-Danvers, you jerk.”  Kara giggled and winked at Lena.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way because I love being here with just you,” Kara said, “But I was thinking about how much fun it would be to travel with Sam and Alex.  They would have loved yesterday especially.”

 

“Darling, I would love to travel with them,” Lena said, “I think we would have a wonderful time, it’s just a matter of getting us all on a break at the same time but I bet we could make it work.”

 

“Well, let’s put that on our list of things to talk about when we get back,” Kara said smiling, “I love you.”

 

“I think that’s the twentieth time you’ve said that today but I never, ever get tired of hearing it,” Lena said, “I love you too.”

 

They finished up lunch and radioed the driver.  He came down and gathered all their stuff as they made their way back up to the car.  They took the short drive back to the house and Piero was waiting for them at the door.

 

“The pool and sauna are ready at your request,” he said to Kara as they got out of the car.   She thanked him and smiled at Lena.

 

“So, a swim?” she asked Lena as they walked back up the stairs.

 

“Absolutely,” Lena answered.

 

They changed into their swimsuits and covered themselves in robes.  They swam and relaxed in the pool for a while then went for a time to the sauna before heading back to their room.  They relaxed on the terrace for a while and then took a quick nap before Kara jumped into the shower and headed down to start dinner preparations.  Lena showered then made her way downstairs, the wonderful aroma of their dinner greeting her as she entered the kitchen.

 

“Hey, no peeking,” Kara said as she turned and guided Lena to a small table out on the veranda.  It was almost sunset and Kara gave Giovanni some final instructions before joining Lena with a bottle of wine. 

 

“It’s all ready,” Kara said, “So we can enjoy it together.”

 

“It smells amazing,” Lena said.

 

Giovanni brought out the first dishes and placed one in front of each of them.

 

“So this is prawns in a cognac sauce with just a tiny bit of cream,” Kara said, looking at Lena excitedly.  Lena picked up one of the prawns with her fork and put it in her mouth.  The taste was heavenly and she moaned loudly.  Kara giggled as she put one in her mouth then smirked at Lena as she tasted how delicious it was.

 

“I don’t want to brag,” Kara said, “But damn that’s good.”  Lena laughed and nodded as she swallowed her bite.

 

“Kara, this is way better than good,” Lena said, “It’s amazing.”  They finished their course and Giovanni filled their wine glasses as he brought out the second course, two cups of soup.

 

“So this is a simple vegetable soup, made with all the freshest stuff from the market” Kara said, “Since you love your veggies so much I thought you would like it.”

 

Lena ate the whole cup quickly and Kara smiled at her exuberance.  She smiled back widely at Kara then got up and leaned over the table and kissed her.  Kara laughed as Lena sat back down.  Giovanni took a little time waiting for the sun to set fully before bringing out the main course.

 

“And this,” Kara said waving her hand across the table, “Is lobster ravioli.”

 

“Oh my god it smells wonderful,” Lena said cutting one of the ravioli and taking a taste.  She hummed and shook her head at Kara, “It’s unbelievably good.”

 

Kara took a bite and seemed to agree as she ate happily.  They enjoyed the rest of dinner, including a lemon curd tart Kara prepared for dessert.  They drank a cappuccino then decided to finish relaxing on their private terrace. 

 

“Kara, that was really lovely,” Lena said pulling Kara into a hug as they entered the bedroom, “Thank you for looking after me all day today.  You’ve made me feel so loved.” 

 

They were kissing softly as Kara’s phone rang with a Facetime tone.  Kara pulled back, surprised to see Sam’s name as her phone lit up on the nightstand.

 

“I hope everything’s okay,” Kara said as she rushed to grab the phone.  She picked it up and saw Sam smiling widely.

 

“Hey, Sam, is everything okay?” Kara asked and Lena came into the screen behind her.

 

“Everything is wonderful,” Sam said beaming, “And Alex kept insisting that I don’t call and bother you but I couldn’t help it.”

 

Lena and Kara heard Sam shouting to Alex, “I called them and they are on the phone so get your ass in here.”  They laughed at Sam and waited until Alex’s face showed up on the screen.

 

“What’s going on, Alex?” Kara asked impatiently.

 

“Ok, so I didn’t want you to be all nervous while you were gone but I had my FBI physical fitness test today,” Alex said, pausing for effect, “I passed!”

 

“Oh my God!” Kara shrieked, “Alex, oh Alex.”  Kara started crying immediately as she managed to croak out, “I’m so proud of you, sis.”  She was trying to stop the emotion but she just couldn’t.  The tears were running down her face even as she was smiling from ear to ear.  Lena held the phone as Kara reached for tissues.

 

“Alex, that is incredible news,” Lena said, “I am so happy for you.”

 

“I think I broke Kara,” Alex said wiping away her own tears and watching Kara trying to compose herself.

 

“No worries,” Lena answered, “I’ll fix her.”  They all laughed.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Kara said, “Sam, thank you for calling.”

 

“Sorry, little sister,” Sam answered, “But I was on her side about not telling you before the honeymoon.  You would have fretted the whole time.  I didn’t even tell Lena.  But I was sure as hell calling you when she passed.”

 

“I wanted to call you, Kara,” Alex said, “But I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

 

“We just finished dinner so your timing is perfect,” Lena said.  They all chatted for a few minutes then Kara asked if she could just talk to Alex so she went out on the terrace and Lena went to change.

 

“Alex, I just really want you to know how proud I am of you,” Kara said, getting teary eyed again.  “You are the strongest person I know.”

 

“Thanks, Kara, really,” Alex said, “I couldn’t have made it through all of this without you.”

 

“I love you, sis,” Kara said.

 

“I love you, too,” Alex said, “Now go be with your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venice then time to go home


	17. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last meal in Italy then home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but sweet

Lena and Kara spent a couple more days exploring the coast before hopping on the plane again and flying to Venice. They were met by a driver who took them to the Grand Canal. They boarded a private boat which took them to their villa on Guidecca Island overlooking Piazzo San Marco. Kara marveled again at their accommodations and the views it afforded. They explored Venice and visited the islands of Burano and Murano. They purchased a beautiful glass chandelier in Murano to be shipped back to their new home. They ate wonderful meals and drank Italian wines and enjoyed each other thoroughly.

Finally, it was the last night of their honeymoon. They hopped on their private boat and crossed the canal to eat their last dinner in Italy. They were dropped off at the Gritti Palace and seated out on the terrace at Restaurant Club Del Doge. The restaurant was on the Grand Canal and the view was spectacular. The dress was much more formal than most of the places they visited and both women were in dresses and heels and took extra time with their hair and makeup. Kara was wearing a dark dress with a floral pattern that fell to her shin with a high slit up the side. Lena was in a v-neck deep green dress. Neither one of them could take their eyes off the other as they made their way to dinner.

“What a perfect spot for our last honeymoon meal,” Kara said holding Lena’s hand as they sat and both looked out across the canal.

“It’s a beautiful view,” Lena said, “This trip has been so amazing.”

“You planned it all perfectly, Lee,” Kara said, “I couldn’t have asked for anything more.”

“I could stay here with you forever,” Lena answered, “But I have to admit that I am excited about getting home with you.”

“So am I,” Kara said, “I love travelling but I’m ready to get settled too.”

“Before we left I ordered some groceries to be delivered so that we could just relax when we get back,” Lena said, “Sam is going to go over and get everything put away.”

“I hope we don’t get home and find her in our bathtub,” Kara said and they both laughed.

The waiter approached and took their orders for prosecco and discussed the menu with them. Kara decided to start with the raw fish trio plate, with the fish coming from the Rialto Market in Venice. Lena started with the carrot soup with burrata stracciatella cheese from Andria. As they were eating they noticed an elderly couple walking onto the terrace holding hands and being seated for dinner.

“Look how cute they are,” Kara said nudging Lena.

“I hope that’s us one day,” Lena said, “I hope you’re still holding my hand and taking me to dinner when we are old and gray.”

“That’s my plan,” Kara said smiling at Lena.

Lena took a deep breath and reached over to hold Kara’s hand again, “I love you so much, Kara, it almost scares me sometimes.”

“I love you too, babe,” Kara said looking right at Lena, “And whatever comes our way we’ve got each other.”

The waiter approached the table and cleared their plates. He poured some wine and delivered their entrees. Kara was having the sea bass with potato and saffron mousse and olive crumble. Lena ordered the lemon and basil risotto. Their meals were delicious and their conversation turned to getting home again.

“So, is work gonna be crazy when you get back?” Kara asked.

“I hope not too much,” Lena answered, “I will definitely have some catching up to do so I imagine the first week will be a bit hectic. What about you?”

“Hopefully Winn will have Chameleon running fine,” Kara said, “But I did promise to really start working on the expansion business after the trip. And, we have stuff to do together for New Hope.”

“I know, I think the next board meeting is set in three weeks or so,” Lena said, “And I’m sure we still have a few things to get for around the house. I checked on everything the day before we left and I think we are mostly good to go but I’m sure we’ll come across things we need.”

They finished up their entrees and ordered some cappuccinos and dessert. Kara ordered Araguani chocolate soufflé served with vanilla sauce, chocolate sauce and fiordilatte ice cream. Lena ordered the white peach sorbet with meringue and fresh fruit. They both smiled as they took their last bites.

“So, I guess that’s it,” Kara said.

“Not exactly,” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand and walked back towards the boat to bring them back to the villa, “You know, we need to try to stay up as long as we can so that we sleep on the flight back. That means we have all night…”

They made their way back to the villa and spent the next few hours in bed talking, laughing and making love. They stayed up nearly all night only relenting to a short nap before their alarms rang. They made their way downstairs to the boat and then the car and then back onto the airplane. The flight time would be almost 13 hours and they would be arriving home around 8 in the morning on a Sunday. They hoped to stay awake through at least one movie then sleep for most of the flight.

Becca greeted them again as they boarded the flight home. As soon as the airplane got up to altitude they grabbed some coffee and settled in front of the large television.

“What do you want to watch?” Kara asked as she flipped through the screens with the choices.

“I wanted to see Lady Bird or Battle of the Sexes,” Lena said, “I missed both of them in the theater.”

“I thought we were trying to stay awake,” Kara said giggling and Lena smirked at her and shook her head.

“Well, what do you want to watch?” Lena asked.

“How about Black Panther?” Kara asked.

“That’s fine,” Lena said as Kara used the remote to get the movie started. Lena was surprised at how much she was enjoying the movie. Kara smiled widely every time Lena laughed or flinched at the action on the screen. Despite how much they enjoyed the movie they were both yawning as it ended. They made their way to the bedroom, changed into pajamas and snuggled into bed together.

“Good night, my love,” Lena said as she snuggled into Kara’s neck.

“Good night, Lee,” Kara answered.

******************************

They both slept soundly until Lena’s phone alarm rang. She set it to let them know when there was an hour left in the flight. They got up and got dressed and packed everything away then went and ate breakfast. By the time they finished the pilot let them know that they would be landing soon. The weather in National City was beautiful as they landed. A car was waiting to take them home. The ride was quick as it was early on a Sunday morning and there wasn’t any traffic. When they pulled up to their building the driver pulled all of their luggage out of the trunk and brought it into the lobby. The doorman greeted them warmly and let them know that they could go upstairs and the bags would be brought up to them. They stepped into the elevator.

“So, this is it,” Lena said, pushing the button to the penthouse and grabbing Kara’s hand.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Remember when I told you that I pictured it in my mind,” Lena said, “Coming back after our honeymoon and holding hands and walking into our new house. This is it.”

Kara looked at Lena teary-eyed, “The beginning of our life together.”

“It’s even better than I imagined,” Lena answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't think this story is finished forever... I intend to do one more part so it will be a trilogy, but I have this other idea in my head that I need to get out first. I will come post an extra chapter here when I post the first chapter.
> 
> In the meantime, I'll be starting a new fic with an Alex/Lena pairing... I want to do it now because it will be aligned with the tv show... my version of season four before the actual season four... if you are interested it will be called Kindred Spirits


	18. The next installment ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installment is up.

The title is And baby makes....

Hope you continue reading and enjoy!


End file.
